IT WAS DESTINY
by clairehart916
Summary: Edward Cullen,a popular actor and heartthrob of all teenage girls is exhausted with his stardom & has no selfless friends.he makes a wish to find a true friend.by some miracle of destiny,his wish is heard.but friendship and love has a very thin line.ExB
1. Chapter 1: WISH

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. These character belong to SM.**

**SUMMARY: The pitiful cry of soul is perceived when you realize that you have kicked the most splendid gift of destiny crossing your path with your own legs. when the realization actually hits...its too late. Edward Cullen, an extremely popular actor and heartthrob of all teenage girls-also called the actor of the moment-is exhausted with his stardom and has no true friend who want to be with him without any selfish reason. one day he makes a wish to find a true friend. will destiny grant his wish?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 1

Wish

EPOV

"CUT!!" the director cried out. It was another monotonous exhausting day. I was tired and all I wanted was to go back to my hotel and sleep.

"PACK UP" he called out.

I've always dreamed of this life. Fame, money, spotlight, parties and girls. But now that I have all this, it is incredibly and incredulously exasperating and painful. It's like my life has been snatched away from my hands. Like I live for others rather than living for myself. I have to do what others expect me to, what my _fans_ expect me to do. The most petulant and excruciatingly intricate thing is to feign a smile when girls are practically snatching my hair, pulling off my arms and squealing my name as soon as I step out. Walking with a bunch of security guards_everywhere_ is not something I considered when I used to fancy this life. After seeing girls threatening me to kill themselves if I won't call them, I thought I've seen the worst but it was not until I saw two girls scratching their necks to catch my attention and then the other day when I encountered a few girls wearing alien costumes in a wash room during the Comic Con show in Las Vegas that I realized that I've seen _nothing._ It was _gross_, absolutely _disgusting_!!!

Sometimes when I think over my past life, when I recall the simplicity, the easiness and the freedom with which I used to walk around the streets of Manhattan, I can't help but envy my former self.

I had true friends, friends who really cared about me altruistically. People who helped me without expecting to get anything in return.

I don't see that selflessness and fidelity in my friends anymore. They are the same but their attitude has drastically changed. All my friends including Mike, Tyler and Eric consider me nothing more than a luminary who grants their wishes. It was the payback that I had to make for this life. I've lost my true friends. My mates and everyone who once used to truly care about me. How badly I wish for a friend right now, a friend who would hold my hand in the most difficult situations of life. A friend who will be there for me even when my stardom absconds away. A friend before whom I can pour my heart out without having to worry whether it will be the next day's newspaper's headline or not. A friend who would devotedly listen to my blissful as well as miserable moments and secure all my secrets.

I let out a sigh. That's never gonna happen. Not anymore.

"You'll have to come early tomorrow Edward, make sure you're on time!" the director called out.

"Sure" I replied, not bothering to make it sound sincere.

"Hey! Are you comin to Tyler's party tonight?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure Mike I'll see" I replied dryly and walked away.

The last thing I wanted in this grueling day was a party full of girls fighting to get their hands on me.

I walked out and immediately 5 body guards surrounded me to escort me to the waiting limo.

As soon as we stepped out, my eyes went to the huge cluster of girls screaming and hooting. My ear started hurting with the noise. All the girls were jumping like crazy and holding posters and banners which read 'I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN' and 'YOU ROCK'. I wanted to roll my eyes at one of them which read 'MARRY ME EDWARD'.

As if to fulfill my daily duty I put up a fake smile. I wonder if they could see how forceful it was. They cried out even louder. I went straight to the car and shut the door with two body guards on either side.

I let out a slight sigh of relief.

The limo drove me to the hotel in which I was currently staying. Ever since I came to London for shooting my new film, I had to change about 4 hotels in a period of 2 DAYS!! Just to escape the stalking girls. I didn't know how much of this I could take any longer.

As soon as I reached my hotel I straight away went to my room. I shut the door behind me and collapsed into my bed. I felt every muscle of my body relax. It was a tiring day. We have been shooting since morning without a proper break. I stood up to take a shower. I went to the bathroom and undressed. I turned on the shower and the release that followed was instantaneous. The descending drops of hot water cleansing my body took away half of the tension and exhaustion of the day. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. After a long time I finally turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I came out of my room in my jeans and a towel around my neck. I was drying my hair with it when suddenly something caught my eye. A light flashed through the window and I went towards it to see what it was. As I opened my window, I saw a shooting star.

"Wow!" I murmured. It was very beautiful.

I was never the one to believe in the myth that making a wish from a shooting star can fulfill it but for some reason I desperately didn't want to miss this chance. My eyes automatically shut as if they were under control of my emotions rather than my mind.

And at that moment I made a wish…

"I wish I could get a true friend"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. The place where I've mentioned girls scratching their necks and a few girls entering the wash room dressed in alien suit and the point where I mentioned that he had to change 4 hotels in two days is all true! It happened to Robert Pattinson. Poor guy :P lol.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: FIRST ENCOUNTER

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. These character belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 2

First Encounter

EPOV

"BEEP! BEEP!"

I heard my alarm clock's sound.

"Ugh!" frustrated I tried to reach for it, my eyes still shut.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

I managed to reach it and threw it away. It was really annoying and I was still half asleep.

(AFTER 1 HOUR)

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb!_

I heard my cell phone's ringtone. I fumbled my hand over my bed to find my cell. I slid it open and brought it to my ear.

"Hello" I said, my voice rough from sleep and my eyes still closed.

"EDWARD CULLEN! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU??? THE DIRECTOR IS SERIOUSLY MAD RIGHT NOW!" I recognized the voice of my agent. Slowly and slowly the realization came to me.

"Shit!!" I whispered in horror and in an instant sat up.

I looked up at the wall clock.

10:00 am.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry James I completely forgot!!" I said while I stood up from my bed.

"Get here as soon as possible Edward! You'll have a lot of explaining to do when you come here." He replied.

"Arrgghh!" I shut the cell phone and got up to get ready. James was right. My director was a really ill-tempered guy.

I got ready as soon as possible and went to the ground floor of the hotel. I quickly made my way to the limo where 2 bodyguards were waiting, one of whom kept the door open for me. I went inside and removed my sun glasses. I checked my cell. It contained 12 unread messages.

I sighed.

I was opening the first message when I felt my limo stop. I looked up and a gasp slipped from my mouth.

There was a HUGE traffic jam. Sound of horns and shouts of angry people coming from everywhere.

"No! No! No! No!" this was the last thing I wanted today.

"What a worst day!! I'll never reach there on time" I said realizing that I already was out of time.

My car was standing at the side of a narrow lane. I looked out the window.

_Alright this is crazy! Don't even think of doing it Edward!_ I thought to myself, staring out the window.

I got distracted by ringing of my cell. I looked and noticed that it was my agent. That decided for me.

"Alright, I wont be able to reach there before 2 hours if we're stuck in this traffic. I can't afford to be that late, the whole shooting would be cancelled because of me! I guess I'll go on foot now. It's not that far from here and if I go from this lane then I'll be there in no time." I said to the body guard sitting next to me.

"What? No we can't let you go there on your own! No chance!!" My bodyguard replied, anger vivid in his voice.

"Look I don't want to argue, you know it's the only way, so just let me do what I want." I said opening my door.

"Wait! Alright then I'll go with you." He argued.

"You can't! if people see me with bodyguards then without a doubt I'll attract attention. That won't help with my situation. I'll try to reach there without attracting any attention. I'll meet you there." With that I got out of the car, put my sunglasses and entered the lane as clandestinely as possible.

The lane was empty and no one noticed as I made my way further in the lane.

I walked as silently as I could. I looked at my watch.

11:30 am

"Dam!!"

I increased my pace. The set was very near. I could here the angry voice of my director already. I began to run.

"He's going to freak out today" I murmured to myself.

In my haste to reach my destination I overlooked the person walking beside me. I slammed into someone and fell down.

"OW!!" I cried and my sunglasses fell down.

_Dammed! Why does this happens to me! I'm already so late._

Aggravated, I looked up.

"I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking! I'm sorry!!" a soft and shy voice said. I looked up to see the source of the gentle voice.

*~_that was the moment when I first saw her. I didn't realized it then that this moment will completely change my life._*~

My eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes which seemed to be comprehending in their own way. I could see apology and regret in her intriguing eyes. A swift flow of wind caused her beautiful mahogany hair to fly with the wind and caress her face. One of the strand of her hair hid her eyes and she looked down. I was surprised by how much it disappointed me. As if her eyes were a connection to her soul and having the inlet to her soul closed made me very uncomfortable. I wanted, so badly, to take my hands to her delicate, soft face and remove the strand of the hair and place it behind her ear. As if she read my mind, she removed the intrusive strand of hair from her eyes and put them behind her ears to grant me the chance to get lost in the depth of her amazingly captivating eyes again. She looked so fragile, breathtakingly beautiful and her innocence and decency radiated from every part of her delicate structure. I was lost. I forgot everything for that moment. I forgot the urgency, the tension and even the reason which brought me here. I kept staring at the beautiful angel infront of me.

On noticing me, her innocent eyes went wide with shock. She probably realized who I was.

That broke the moment. I knew what will happen next. Like every other girl, she'll start shouting and beg for my autograph. This scared me. If she shouts now then that will attract a lot of attention. I didn't even have my bodyguards with me.

_Gosh what am I gonna do??_

"Please don't shout." I practically yelled at her.

She flinched on hearing the edge of unfriendliness and annoyance in my voice. She looked at me with confused look as if to say _why would I do that? _

Then, to my surprise, she looked down and started collecting the books and paper that she dropped when she fell down.

_What? No shouts? No hugs? No screams? Not even a request to get my autograph?_

I looked at her with shock and confused expression. She was still collecting her things when she looked up at me secretly. On seeing my expression which, without a doubt, held absolute shock and confusion, her brow furrowed. She looked at me as if I was crazy or something.

This confused me further.

_Is she not aware of who I am? That's not possible! I saw the shock in her eyes. The realization when she looked at me for the first time. Does that mean...she doesn't like me as an actor??_

For some reason this disappointed me a lot. Actually disappointment would be an understatement. It…kinda broke my heart! It didn't make any sense to me. I've met some people who didn't like me like the majority of people did, but that had never affected me!

Then why did this girl in particular held so much importance to me? Why did the impression she held about me mattered so much? I've just met her for crying out loud!!

After collecting her things she started getting up. I felt like a fool. The entire time I was just starting at her like a moron instead of helping her to collect her things. No wonder she thinks I'm crazy.

"I'm – uh – I'm really sorry" was all that I was able to stutter out.

_What the hell! I'm out of words?? This has never happened before!_ I thought while I stood up.

"Its okay!" she said and with that turned around to go on her way. A moment of panic crossed my heart. As if I was about to loose something of great importance. Automatically I took a step forward in her direction and my right hand stretched out as if to stop her from walking away.

Suddenly she tripped on something again and stumbled. I caught her arm before she could fall down.

_She's clumsy_

I chuckled. I saw her blush while she tried to gain her balance. She was just SO cute.

The corner of my mouth turned up. I haven't felt so light, so tension free from a long time, but somehow just having her near me made me feel as if I had nothing to worry about.

"Th- thank you" she stuttered shyly looking down. Still blushing.

"You're welcome" I replied.

I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know her more.

While I searched my mind to say something sensible, I heard director's angry voice shouting my name and my cell phone rang.

I picked it up and saw James' name flash across the screen.

_Aw crap! I totally forgot!_

With that I ended the call and looked up.

The girl was gone.

My eyes frantically looked around to search her.

My phone rang again.

_Oh what the hell! She's just another ordinary girl. I'm already late and here I am finding reasons to waste my time further._

I got out of my day dream and ran to the shooting set.

Even while running, I couldn't bring myself to erase the sweet and fragile girl out of my mind. She didn't scream or shout like other girls. She was SO different.

_Who was she?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: THE ACCIDENT

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. These character belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 3

The Accident

EPOV

"The first time that I looked in your eyes, I knew you were special. The way that your exquisite eyes drowned me in their depth was unprecedented and unusual. I couldn't bring myself to look away from them. You were so special, so unique. I want you in my life! I _need _you in my life. Please be my Chelsea! I love you…"

"AND CUT!!! Excellent work Edward!!" the director appreciated.

After a long sermon on being regular and coming on time and after yelling for hours and taking out every ounce of anger on me, my director finally calmed down and the shooting began.

"Wow Edward! That was very…realistic. I loved it" my co-star, Jessica said in a seductive way, biting her teeth on her lower lip.

My heart raced. She was gorgeous!! Her delicious lips caught my attention. She was so near, her face inches away from mine. I wanted to move forward and touch those rosy lips with my own. I could feel her breath on my face and it was driving me crazy.

Before I could loose my control, I said – "You were great too Jess!" my eyes never left her luscious lips.

She closed the distance between us further.

"Thank you Edward Cullen." She replied, her lips so near to mine that I could almost taste them.

My breathing hiked. My heartbeat became uneven.

"ALRIGHT LETS PACK UP!" the director called out.

Jessica backed away and her attention turned to the director.

_Dam him!!! Couldn't he have waited for a few minutes???_ I thought with frustration.

Jessica, my co-star and not to mention, my secret crush ever since we started shooting together, was breathtakingly sexy!! Her stunning beauty, her beautiful features, her attractive blue eyes and her tempting body made every man in this world go crazy!! She touched the heights of stardom, the same time I did after our movie together called 'Twilight'. We had to pretend to be together as a couple off-screen for the publicity of our movie, but I badly wanted it to be real. She was the one girl that drew me towards her exceptional beauty and also the _only _girl infront of who I felt vulnerable enough to delay telling her about my feelings.

To my disappointment, our relationship was completely professional because she already had a boyfriend…_Jacob_!!

My fist clenched as the name crossed my mind.

Jacob was a popular singer. No matter how badly I wanted to deny this fact but he was good looking. I can't even begin to explain the intensity to anger that pulses through my veins when I see Jessica in his arms. I was on the seventh sky when Jessica told him that they can't be together until the release of our film as she had to put up with the façade to be my girlfriend for the publicity of our film. But this never lit up any spark of anticipation in me. Because I knew that they met secretly. 'Cause I knew that even though Jessica and my on-screen chemistry was perfect, still her heart belonged to _him!!_

"Alright! That's enough! Pack up! We'll start the shooting early tomorrow. I want everybody on time. Did everyone get me?" the director asked turning towards me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded.

Wary but satisfied he went away. Today was the most hectic day. I had to work extra hard to make up for coming late.

It was 10:30 pm.

I made my way to my car. 2 bodyguards came forward to escort me to the limo. I refused.

"I want to drive myself today. Bring my Volvo." I ordered. I was reluctant to go to my hotel. It was a tiresomely tedious routine - going to hotel, coming back to shooting set and then back to hotel again. I wanted to spend some time alone.

"Yes sir!" the Bodyguard agreed.

After he brought my Volvo, I went to open the door ignoring the bodyguard's request to accompany me.

For a long time I drove aimlessly on an empty street. I pulled my window down and felt the exhaustion of the day drain away with the passing wind caressing my face. I checked my watch.

12:00 am

_It's late!_

I decided to make my way back to my hotel.

I was turning back my car when suddenly I felt the vibration of my cell. I saw Eric's no flash across the screen.

_Its 12:00 am! What does he want at this time?_

I flipped it open, only to hear Eric's panicked voice.

"Edward! Please come here as soon as possible…Mike's drunk- a-and it all h-happened so fast! I don't know what to do. Tyler is in a shock and incoherent! I dunno what to do! Please Edward help us!" he stuttered.

"Eric! Eric! Calm down. I wasn't able to understand a single word. What exactly happened?" I asked.

"We were returning back from a friend's party and Tyler was driving the car. He was drunk and I insisted him on driving but you know him. He didn't listen. And we had an accident and his van skidded on its way and slammed into a girl walking by. She's unconscious and has lost a lot of blood! I don't think she'll be able to survive. If we call the police then we're definitely in for a lot of trouble. Should we just run? She's going to die anyway! Oh God! I'm so confused, I dunno what to do…please come here Edward." He begged.

"Are you kidding me Eric!!? Do you have any idea what would happen if I'm found on a scene where a girl died in an accident? Media, press, cameras! I can't even imagine what would happen to my reputation. I can't help you in this situation. Do whatever you want. This is what happens when you're being careless. Don't you dare bring my name in this!" I warned him. I've faced enough problems already because of my undeserving friends before who somehow find trouble and then look for me to escape. That's the only time they actually do remember me.

"Don't be l-like that E-Edward. W-what am I g-going to do? You can't do this to your friends! I used to help you so much…you can't do this to me! Please! Please!" he pleaded in a shaky voice. I actually heard tears in his voice.

I sighed. There was his trump card. Emotional blackmailing me. Reminding me of the days, before my stardom, when he used to be my true friend.

"Fine Eric! Where are you?" I asked.

After thanking me abundant times he finally told me the address.

I turned my car without the slightest idea of how I'm going to handle this situation. The only thing in my mind was to take my friends out of this situation somehow without letting my name getting involved in it.

After half an hour drive I finally reached the scene. I could see from my car, Eric holding his hair with both his hands and Mike and Tyler on there knees near the unconscious body of the girl. Panic pulsed through my veins. Eric was right. There was blood all around. There was no chance, the girl could survive.

I parked my car a little further from the scene. I opened my door and ran towards my friend.

"Oh God! Thank God you came Edward. We dunno what to do!" Eric's panicked voice did nothing to calm down my fear.

I came towards the body of the girl. Her body laid on the ground, numb and unconscious. Dunno what impulse made me reach for her face and move her hair from her face but I didn't put any effort to fight that impulse.

As soon as I removed the hair from her face and revealed her face, my breath stopped!!

I felt blood drain from my face and my head started spinning. Intense horror crept through every part of my body when I recognized the face. I could feel the dread and, for some reason I couldn't fathom, enormous amount of rage for my so called friends building in my body. I couldn't breath. I felt my whole body going numb.

I heard a low frantic voice in the background but I was too shocked to recognize it.

"Edward? Are you okay? What happened?"

I wasn't able to reply. I couldn't remember how to talk. I just kept staring at the fragile injured body of the girl.

My heart skipped a beat when I remembered my first encounter with this unconscious girl…

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking! I'm sorry!!" I heard a soft and shy voice apologize._

_My eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes which seemed to be comprehending in their own way._

_She looked so fragile, breathtakingly beautiful and her innocence and decency radiated from every part of her delicate structure._

_I kept staring at the beautiful angel infront of me._

"_Th- thank you" she stuttered shyly looking down. Still blushing._

~_END OF FLASHBACK~_

With intensified anxiousness and horror, the realization struck me harder than anything else.

_It is the same girl…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!! Hehe.**

**Thanks a lot to all the reviewers. I loved your reviews. They really encouraged me to update soon.**

**Just so you know, I **_**really **_**hate Jessica and it was extremely hard for me to write Edward's feelings for her. But don't worry, as we all know this is EXB story. She's just a side character. It was important to mention it for the story to go on the way I've planned.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**All Jessica haters and Edward fans don't forget to review ;)**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!.**


	4. Chapter 4: ATTACHMENT

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 4

Attachment

I couldn't understand. It didn't make any sense! The pain, the loss, the anger that was running through me at this moment. Panic was unprecedented. The strangest thing about this situation was that this panic, this fear, this loss had _nothing_ to do with me or my reputation! It had everything to do with this fragile, innocent girl infront of me.

My eyes wandered to her frail body covered with blood.

_What had she done to deserve this? Why her?_

She looked _so_ pure. _So _breakable. It wasn't fair for her to face such a destiny. She couldn't die! She _HAS _to exist!!

. She had lost a lot of blood. Just seeing her in this condition made me wanna kill the people responsible for this.

"Call the ambulance" I whispered in horror, my eyes never leaving the girl. I could feel the fear, the panic in my voice.

"Are you kidding me? She's goin to die anyways. I say we should run." I heard Mike's panicked voice.

"Call the ambulance" I whispered again, still looking at the injured body of the girl. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else made any sense!

_She has to live! She has to survive!_

"I agree with Mike, if we call ambulance, police is sure to get involved in this! Think about your reputation man...plus she has no chance of surv— "

"CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!" I yelled at them, finally turning my gaze from the girl to look at the culprits with anger filled eyes.

I can't be sure what exactly they saw in my eyes at that moment but it helped. With shaking hands Eric followed my command and dialed the number.

I turned my gaze back to the wounded body of the girl.

_Please don't die! Please don't die! _I kept chanting silently.

"Fetch the first aid kit from the car! NOW!" I ordered them. I'll do _anything_ possible to keep her alive.

I felt her pulse. They were weak. Once again the panic and terror resonated my body.

"I told you we shouldn't call him. All we had to do was run away!" I heard one of them whisper but I didn't bother to see who it was. I'll deal with them later. And HELL, they'll pay for it!! BADLY!!

Tyler kept the first aid kit beside me. I did all I could. I bandaged her as carefully as possible to stop the flow of blood.

_Don't give up! Please! You have to survive._

I couldn't fathom what distant emotion made me feel so attached to her but it was like the first time I met her and she was walking away. There was panic, there was realization of loss. But only this time the panic and loss was much more intensified.

________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Finally, to my relief, the ambulance arrived. They were shocked to see me on the spot and even more perplexed to see me covered in the girl's blood. It didn't matter. I didn't care to think what conclusion they might be deriving from this. All that mattered was this girl. I insisted on going with the girl and they agreed. Tyler, Eric and Mike followed us in my car. They had the sense that if they run now instead of helping then they might fall in deeper trouble.

In what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at the hospital. As they pulled the stretcher and entered the hospital, a nurse approached us. On seeing the girl, her eyes went wide.

"OH! MY GOD!! BELLA..." she cried in a horrified voice.

_Bella..._

The word ran through my mind.

"What happened to her?" she asked in a shaky voice looking at the girl with moisture building in her eyes. "Charlie would die of shock!!"

After a moment her tear filled eyes flickered to me and my blood covered clothes. Her eyes went wide with astonishment. She must've recognized me. She shook her head slightly, as if to make sure she isn't dreaming and then made her way to the telephone, probably calling the girl's family.

The stretcher was taken in one of the rooms and a doctor approached me.

"Edward Cullen? May I know what brought you here Mr. Cullen?" he asked as his eyes wandered to my clothes.

I was frantic. My eyes never left the people carrying the stretcher to one of the rooms while I answered in terrified voice.

"That girl!" I said pointing my finger in her direction. "She was hit by my friends' car. I reached the spot as fast as I could. I called the ambulance and did all that I could to stop the blood. B-but her pulse were so weak and I – I didn't know what to do." I said, slightly incoherent. The truth came out of my mouth without me realizing. The purpose of protecting my friends was forgotten. It was like I _wanted_ them to be punished for what they had done.

The doctor's eyes went from me to my friends standing in the back corner.

"Well you did a pretty good job Mr. Cullen. I really appreciate you helping the girl."

That stung me.

_He thought I would leave the girl and protect my friends instead?_

My head bowed down with shame when I realized that was exactly my former plan before recognizing the girl.

"And as for you people!" the doctor continued pointing at Mike, Tyler and Eric. "You're in for a great trouble. Police would be arriving here any minute. You'll have a lot to answer tonight." With this he turned away and went in the room where the girl was taken.

I noticed Tyler and Mike glaring at me with hatred vibrant in their eyes. Eric was terrified. He came to me, and looked at me with incredulity.

"What have you done Edward? What did you do that for?" he asked me, shaking with fear.

"You Bloody Motherfucker!! HOW DARE YOU?" Mike growled at me.

"I thought we were your friends. Do you have a slightest bit of idea what is gonna happen to us once the police arrives?" Tyler barked.

"You better pray that the girl survives otherwise you don't even want to _imagine _what is gonna happen to you even before the police lay their hands on you!!" I said through my gritted teeth and went away from them. Just being in proximity with these good for nothing bastards was boiling my blood.

Every passing second seemed to be piercing a deadly needle in my heart. The pain was excruciating. The fear was unexplainable. Even thinking about the ramifications was terrifying.

The bonding, the attachment I felt with this girl was confusing me. I don't even know this girl. But then again she had an extraordinary effect on me by her mere presence when I first encountered her. I couldn't possibly overlook the interest, the attachment, the attention she received from me the very first time that we met. She was different.

Thinking about the novelty of her attitude, the shyness in her nature, the sweetness in her voice and beauty of her angelic face helped me a bit to suppress the terror running through my veins.

"BELLA!"

The girl's name caught my attention. I looked up to see a man running to the front desk of the hospital.

"Where is my daughter? WHARE IS BELLA?" he asked. His eyes were wide with anxiousness and shock.

"Charlie!" the same nurse from before approached.

"Leah! Oh Leah! What happened to her? Is she alright?" he asked.

"She had an accident Charlie." She answered.

"ACCIDENT? How? Is it too serious?" he asked. I could perceive the moisture building in his eyes.

"Um- I – Charlie-" she stuttered but wasn't able to tell the fretful father that his daughter was practically on the verge of death.

At that moment the doctor came out from Bella's room. I stood up in an instant. His facial expression was a mixture of anxiety and lack of hope. I gulped. This can't be good news.

"Doctor how's my daughter?" the girl's father asked with anticipation. Apparently he wasn't able to read doctor's expressions.

"Are you the patient's parent?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!!" he replied.

"Well we'll have to operate on her immediately. She has lost a lot of blood and there is a major head injury too. I'll advice you to stay calm. There are a few formalities to be filled before we proceed with the operation. Please come with me." He motioned for him to follow.

I collapsed on the bench and buried my face in my hands.

_This couldn't be happening! Please!_

After finishing the formalities the girl's father came back. He sat on the nearby bench and obscured his face in his hands. Tears ran down his cheek. The nurse sat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Charlie!" a frantic voice called.

His head snapped up.

"Alice!" he said looking at a thin pixie like girl. A tall guy with honey blond hair followed her while she ran towards the man and embraced her little arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I just heard. How is she doing?" she asked in between her sobs. The honey blond guy ran his hand gently down her head to calm her down.

"Not good Alice. They're operating on her. S – She has lost a lot of blood and has a major head injury. God what am I going to do? She's my only daughter." he covered his face with his hands again.

"Oh Charlie don't worry she's going to be fine!" she replied and even I could hear the irresolute in her voice.

After this the girl broke down and ran in the arms of honey bond guy and sobbed.

"Oh Jasper! Why Bella? Why my best friend?" she cried on his shoulder.

His face held immense pain. "Don't worry Alice. She is going to be fine. She _has _to be fine!" he replied, his voice breaking in the end and he shut his eyes tightly as if trying to assure himself first.

"How did this happen?" the guy called Jasper asked the girl's father.

Her father looked up at the nurse for an answer.

The nurse explained everything she heard from the doctor's and my conversation.

"And if it wasn't for him, Bella wouldn't have survived. I heard the doctor saying that if the flow of blood wasn't stopped at the right time then the chances of her survival were null." She concluded indicating me.

The girl, Alice looked at me with incredulous look. The father was too broken to react. The moment he heard that the chances of his daughter's survival would have been null, he buried his face in his hands and a sob escaped his throat.

Only the guy called Jasper was coherent enough to thank me. I just nodded in response. I myself wasn't in a state to answer. I was drowning in the pain of the girl's family.

_She has to live! She has to survive!_

After about three torturing hours the doctor came out of the operating room.

"How is she?" I asked before anyone else can utter a word.

_Please be alright! Please be okay!_

The expression on doctor's face broke my heart and all my hopes. My knees became weak as a chill of terror ran through my spine. I perceived the answer even before the doctor opened his mouth.

"I'm really sorry. We tried our best but-----

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: cliffhanger again!! Lol. Sorry but I love to do this.**

**I'll have to apologize because I won't be able to update soon now. My exams have started. But please don't forget to review.**

**A lot of reviews might encourage me to update earlier ;)**

**PS: A very special thanks to puasluoma for being a regular reviewer! ur reviews encourage me a lot ;) thanks!!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: MIRACLE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**A/N: Thank you all sooooooo much...I can't even begin to explain how much each and every review mean to me. I'm glad to here you're liking the story, and I'm really sorry to leave you at a crucial point like that :p **

**i wasn't able to upload sooner due to my exams. well here is the new chpter.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Music :- Best in me from Blue(fits exactly in the story).**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 5

Miracle

EPOV

"I'm really sorry. We tried our best but----- She's in coma. And unfortunately there is not much hope. She was too badly injured when she was brought here. If she doesn't pull through in the following 6 hours then.....I'm sorry to say but she won't be able to survive. We're hoping for a miracle here. The family members can visit the patient one by one. Try and talk to her - it sometimes helps. Let's hope for the best." The doctor finished keeping his left hand on the girl's father's shoulder and went away.

I felt the ground beneath me shift. I couldn't breath.

_Why is this happening? I did all I could! She has to live..._

I felt the pain of every piece of my broken heart overtaking me. My hopes were shattered, I was becoming numb.

The father of the girl – Charlie – fell on his knees burying his face in his hands. All the control was lost. Every emotion that he was trying his best to hide all this time came crashing on his face as he started sobbing. The little girl Alice and the honey blond guy, Jasper helped him to get on his feet. It was unbearable. I haven't suffered or even _seen _this amount of pain in my life. I took everything for granted. My life was perfect, absolutely pain free and yet I kept moping all the time over unnecessary things. Wallowing over minor problems which didn't even require any attention. The pain of this girl's family opened my eyes. Plus the unnatural and extraordinary bond that I had formed with the unconscious girl intensified the pain. I was drowning in depression.

_No! Be strong...she still has hope. I have to believe. I have to have faith._

My fists were clenched tightly as I tried to put the broken pieces of my heart, my soul, together.

"Please Ch-Charlie" Alice sobbed. "D-Don't give up hope. You heard the doctor- She will survive! She will pull it through Ch-Charlie!!"

"I'll have to wait for a _miracle_ to save my daughter now??" the father cried.

"You have to be strong Charlie. You can't afford to lose hope. You're her father. How can you expect Bella to win this game of life and death when you yourself have lost all faith in her? Everything will be fine Charlie...she's too good to face such a miserable destiny. She _will_ survive!" Jasper consoled him.

This seemed to have provided a little life in him as well as me. His words were true. We can't act like it's all over. She still has hope. How can we predict her destiny when she's still fighting? I gripped myself up with a burning new hope and determination.

_She has to live. She has to survive._

It was excruciating; having to wait outside while one by one each of her family members made their way in the room to see the girl. The innocent looking face of the girl was all that was on my mind. My thoughts wandered back in time when I first met her. She was so hesitant, so sweet. Her wide chocolate brown eyes comprehending every emotion buried deep inside her heart. She was magnificent.

_Wish I had never left. Wish I would have taken her with me and never let her go. Wish I could have protected her from the unjust fate that was dawned upon her for no reason._

A sudden feeling of protectiveness overtook me. I felt as if it was my job, my _duty_ to protect the fragile girl who I barely know from the unknown dangers of the world...

Minutes passed by and my anxiousness kept increasing. 3 hours have already been over and the girl had still not opened her eyes or shown any sign of life. The doctor's words ran through my mind---

_There is not much hope._

_We're hoping for a miracle here_.

I shuddered. Just the very thought of her not existing was unacceptable.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard someone approach me. Slowly and remorsefully I looked up to see a police officer standing infront of me.

"Yes officer?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions regarding the accident of the girl. Please cooperate with us."

I nodded and stood up.

"Please describe everything from the beginning." he ordered while two more cops approached.

I explained them the entire story starting from getting the phone call to bringing the girl to the hospital. The officer listened to it intently. At the same time the girl's father came out of the room. The cop's eyes flicked from me to his broken form.

"Charlie..." the cop said looking hurt. He seemed to know him. Ofcourse the girl's father was in no condition to reply. The officer looked down feeling repentant and said- "don't worry Charlie, we'll look into the matter immediately and the culprits _will_ be punished."

My eyes went to the corner where Mike, Eric and Tyler stood. On hearing the cop, I saw Mike swallow hard and Eric was practically broken in tears. I couldn't bring myself to sympathize with them.

_They deserved it!!_

"Tyler you idiot! I told you not to drive when you were so drunk. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! I didn't even do anything!" Eric yelled, looking at Tyler, making sure that the cops heard him.

Tyler looked back at him incredulously. I could perceive the hatred and betrayal in his eyes when Eric said those words.

Apparently they _did_ caught cop's attention and officer approached them.

"You people have to come with us. Follow me!" he commanded and exited the hospital with the three culprits.

"You should go and meet her too." I heard the girl's father's broken voice.

My head snapped up to see his eyes looking at me with trust and gratitude. I looked at him incredulously.

"R-Really? A-Are you sure?" I stuttered. I still can't believe what I heard. I wasn't a part of their family and I barely knew the girl.

"Yes. I can't thank you much. You're the reason why she even has a hope to survive. I would appreciate It.; really." He replied.

A wave of compassion and affection ran through me. I wasn't used to receiving unselfish love and trust from other people. There was always a reason, _always _a selfish motive behind every kind gesture that people showed towards me. They always wanted something in return, something from my fame. But here he was. Trusting a stranger like me with his most precious and incomparable daughter. I felt undeserving but I didn't want to miss this opportunity. I badly desired to see the girl myself.

"Thank you" was all I could say in response. I made my way to the room where the unconscious girl laid.

I opened the door and my breathing stopped.

The unconscious body of the girl was bounded by machines everywhere. Machines that were keeping her from slipping in the cruel hands of death.

_She didn't deserve this! Why her?_

Hesitantly I made my way towards her. My eyes rested on her lifeless hands. I brought my hands closer.

As soon as my hand came in contact with her delicate fingers, a spark of electricity ran through my fingers. A gasp slipped from my lips. It was unusual. It was strange. I felt an instant attachment with her. The feelings running through me at this time were incomprehensible. Nothing was making sense. Neither was I in any mood to determine these feelings. All I wanted was to get lost in her blissful touch.

My finger traced each of her fingers making their way down her palm. Her exquisite face caught my attention. I saw a strand of hair covering part of her face preventing to give me a complete look at her unprecedented beauty. I was reminded of the first time when I badly wanted to remove the strand of her hair from her face myself in order to get access to the never ending depth of her eyes. Only this time her eyes won't open to let me appreciate her pure soul. I took my hands to her face tugging the strand of hair behind her ears. My heart lost its regular rhythm when my eyes came in contact with her beautiful face. She was marvelous. Even unconscious, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Bella......"

I heard her name coming out of my lips without my knowing.

The following agony shook the ground beneath my feet.

_She doesn't deserve this. This shouldn't be happening to her._

A tear trickling down my eye and falling on her cheeks took me completely by surprise. At the same moment her fingers twitched.

I gasped. It was as if the time stopped for me. I could feel my heart beating with increased pace overtaken by joy and happiness.

I wanted to scream – call her family, but I was too shock to even remember how to speak.

"Doctor!" it came out as a whisper.

_She's alive! She did it! She pulled through..._

Her fingers twitched again and this time I notice her head shook very slightly, giving wings to my delightful heart.

"Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR!" I ran out of the room searching for the doctor.

Her father stood up in alarm and so did Alice and Jasper.

"SHE'S ALIVE!!! She's conscious!!" I informed looking at her father. I could feel the wide smile on my face. This was truly the happiest moment of my life.

Alice covered her mouth with both hands with shock as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Jasper's eyes lit up with happiness and relief. Her father was still in shock. He stared at me incredulously as if to make sure his ears have registered my words correctly.

"Yes. She survived. She's Alive!!" I answered the unspoken question of her father reassuringly.

"Oh! Bella!!" he cried and ran inside the room followed by Alice. Jasper and I made our way to the doctor. We informed him and for a moment even he looked surprised. Then he called the nurse and ran to the girl.

I entered the room too while Doctor ordered the nurse to bring his tools.

I looked at the girl with hopeful eyes, my entire being floating in happiness and satisfaction, while the doctor worked on the girl checking her heartbeats and her pulse.

After a while doctor stopped and looked at the girl. She shook her head slightly returning back to consciousness.

"Amazing! I can't believe this. It's an extremely rare case for a patient to survive in such circumstances." the doctor said looking at the girl with incredulity and pleasure.

_A Miracle_

The girl shook her head again and broke every doubt and fear in hearts of people standing in the room when she murmured her first word after coming to consciousness.

"Charlie......"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: hurray!!! She lived!! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. From the next chapter Edward and Bella bonding will begin. Please review!**

** More number of reviews might encourage me to upload sooner ;)**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: FORGET ME NOT

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**Music :- innocence by Avril Lavigne.**

**A/N: Thanx a ton to all the reviewrs. i loved each one of them a lot. you people rock. please keep up with the riviews, it really encourages me a lot to submit my chapters sooner.**

**a special thanx to Puasluoma, twilightluver39, laugh-love-live-always- , Elsiii93, blondette1, gabzCoatz, readingmermaid for being regular reviewers!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 6

Forget-Me-Not

EPOV

Mere words can't explain the unnatural feeling of relief and satisfaction that my entire body experienced the moment she spoke those words.

_She is alive! She lived!_

Slowly and cautiously she opened her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes fluttered.

"D-Da-Dad?" she stuttered looking around the room in confusion and anxiousness, probably oblivious of what had happened to her. I wanted to hold her hand, console her and tell her everything is going to be fine.

Her father, Charlie knelt down on his knees near her bed and held his daughter's shaking hand.

"Calm Down bells, it's me. I'm right here honey. How're you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

She fluttered her eyes in confusion. "W-What happened? What happened to me?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Its okay Bella, you're fine. You had an accident but you're safe now!" Alice replied in an assuring voice.

"Alice?" Bella's eyes met Alice's and she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes wandered to the rest of the room and found Jasper. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" the doctor inquired.

"Um – I –" she murmured while trying to get up.

"OUCH!!" she cried as she clutched her hands on her knees and shut her eyes in pain. Automatically my legs moved forward and I took a step in her direction wishing I could just do _anything _to lessen her pain. She noticed the movement and her beautiful eyes met mine. She looked at me with confusion and cocked her head to one side as if trying hard to remember something.

"Don't push yourself too hard Miss Swan, you're not fully recovered or I should say you're _barely_ recovered. Your leg is injured. It will take a little time for you to move them. I will advice you to rest for now." The doctor ordered.

She nodded but her eyes never left me. I found myself getting lost in them, trying to ferret out her thoughts through those captivating eyes.

"Bella this is Edward. Ofcourse you already know him but he's the one who brought you here. The person who saved your life!!" Alice whispered to Bella with utmost excitement.

Bella's eyes went wide in astonishment. She looked at me incredulously.

"I think it's better if we let her rest for now. You can meet the patient one by one." The doctor instructed while exiting the room. I followed Alice and Jasper out, giving the father and daughter a moment of privacy.

"Thank you" Alice said once we were out of the room with soft eyes. "I can't begin to tell you what she means to me, to us. You saved her instead of helping your friends without bothering about media and press. You're different than other celebrity. I didn't even imagine a celebrity can have a heart of gold like you." She said with true approbation.

"I'm glad I can help." I replied.

We waited silently for a moment outside her room.

"Bella wants to meet you" I heard someone's voice from the back. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. It was her father. I couldn't believe my ears.

_She wants to meet me?_

I nodded and proceeded towards her room.

I opened the door and she looked up at me with grateful and pleased eyes. My heart was racing though I couldn't fathom the reason.

_Am I nervous? No! certainly not! Then why is my heart beating so fast? This doesn't make any sense!_

I came forward near her bed. My eyes met her trusting eyes and once again I forgot everything else.

_How does she do that to me? How can she have so much power over me?_

"Thank you" she said with shy eyes slightly blushing and hesitant. As breathtakingly beautiful as ever. "Thank you for saving my life. Dad told me what you did."

"I don't think I deserve this. It was because of my so called friends that you're in the hospital in the first place. Ofcourse I'll never be able to forgive them, but still it isn't enough. Somehow I can't stop but think that I'm in someway responsible for your state." I replied, shame and apology taking over me.

"No! No don't blame yourself in anyway. If it wouldn't have been for you I won't even be alive. Thanks for helping me when you don't even know me at all, _even _though we haven't met before. You still helped me." She said.

"Well actually we _have _met before" I said wondering whether she remembers our first encounter as clearly as I did. I can't seem to erase that moment from my mind.

"Oh yeah" she replied with a cute smile, probably remembering the moment too. I couldn't control the answering smile myself. I felt all the worries, all the problems descending down my body. Calm and satisfaction washed over me. Involuntarily my legs moved forward and I sat on the little space on her bed. I looked at her with a smile on my lips. She looked back at me returning my smile.

"So how're you feeling?" I asked her.

"Quite better actually. My legs hurt a little but other than that I'm doin pretty good." She replied.

"Glad to hear that. By the way I'm Edward Cullen, just for a formal introduction." I smiled bringing my hands forward.

She took it and smiled back. "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella." She replied.

_~*that night I formed an unbreakable bond with this amazing girl. I still can't bring myself to believe how I became so lucky…*~_

___________________________________________________________________________

­

It was 3:00 pm the next day. I was tired but it went unnoticeable with the overwhelming excitement with which I was filled at the moment. I was going to visit Bella today after the shooting. Even though I had spent yesterday night without sleeping in the hospital, I can't bring myself to feel weary. Bella and I had spent the entire night talking, laughing, and trying to understand each other. She was like no one I had ever met. So pure, so indulgent. She didn't treat me like a celebrity, with which I was absolutely comfortable. It has been years since I felt like I belonged with someone. She liked me for who I am and not for what I have become. My fame, my popularity didn't even seem to matter to her. I was just a guy who saved her life, and now a _friend _who saved her life. I smiled at that thought. It was true. I only know her from about a day but we were already bonded. When we were talking, it was like two old friends are meeting again. She seemed so casual about the whole fame thing. I couldn't have got a better friend. I couldn't have gone any luckier.

As soon as the director said pack up, I went straight to the waiting limo.

"Take it to the hospital" I instructed the driver.

I could hardly wait to meet her again. Last night I had a really fun time. Not only did I get to be friends with the most wonderful person in this world but she also introduced me to her friends, Alice and Jasper. Alice, unlike Bella, wasn't so cool about my popularity. I let out a chuckle when I thought of yesterday night. Alice had left no stone unturned to try and ferret out every bit of information on my upcoming movie. She took my autograph about 5 times!! But thankfully she didn't embarrass me by pulling my arms or hair like other girls are likely to do. For that I was thankful...and so was Jasper. Jasper was modest, sophisticated and conservative. In many things I noticed that he was completely opposite of Alice, yet I admit that I haven't seen a couple more committed than them in my life. It was like they were inseparable. Two hearts but one soul. It was brilliant and very rare to find.

"Wait! Stop the car for a moment please." I called out to my driver. I noticed a flower shop at the end of the road. There was no one around. I took the opportunity and opened my door.

"Wait! What are you doing? If you want something then tell me. I'll bring it for you." My bodyguard argued.

I denied his request. "No! I want to choose the flowers myself plus there is no one around." I replied and went out to the shop. The media was still oblivious to the whole accident. The police, on Bella's father's request, who himself is a cop made sure not to make any of the information regarding the accident public. My agent took care of everything else. He made sure that my name doesn't gets involved in any of this. He didn't even let my _director _get any hint regarding the incident. I could only imagine what the director's reaction would have been if he would have heard about the situation in which I've messed myself into just before the release of our movie. I sighed. I can't thank my agent much.

I entered the flower shop. My eyes ran across the room. It was filled with exquisite beauty of various, beautiful smelling flowers. White flowers adorned in the right corner of the shop caught my attention in particular. I went towards them. They were exceedingly sweet smelling white sundrop flowers. They looked just as pure as Bella's soul.

"Those are forget–me–nots." I heard someone's voice behind my back. I turned to the source of the sound. There stood an old lady with a bunch of roses in her hands and kept them on the glass table infront of her. She came towards me with a soft smile on her wrinkled face.

"The name of these flowers, they're forget-me nots. They're very special flowers. Pure and simple with beautiful fragrance and amazing splendor. Not to mention, very rare to find.

"I'll take them" I said with a smile.

_Perfect flowers for Bella._

She assembled the flowers in a beautiful bouquet and handed them to me. I took them and ran towards my limo.

On reaching the hospital, I was overflowing with excitement. I entered the hospital and went straight to Bella's room. I entered the room and closed the door while my bodyguards stood outside the door. My eyes went to Bella. She was sitting on her bed, examining a bunch of beautiful red roses in her hands. Her eyes were closed as she took in the aroma of the roses.

"Hi!" I greeted.

Her eyes open and she looked up.

Smiling she replied-"Hi!"

"So who're those flowers from?" I asked placing my flowers on the table near her and taking a seat beside her bed. I couldn't understand why that should be any of my concerns but I asked her anyways.

A mischievous smile crossed her face as she replied.

"Oh these are from my boyfriend."

My head snapped up. A number of strange feelings passed through my heart as I stared at her incredulously.

"R-Really? That's um...great!" I replied, confused with the strange way my own words sounded.

She grinned. "Yeah that's right! He's perfect. The best guy I've ever met. I really do love him" she said.

_Oh my God did I just flinch? What the hell is wrong with me??_

I forced a smile to hide my internal conflict...._.unsuccessfully_.

She started laughing. "Jeez Edward! That smile looks even more forced than the smile you feign when girls are all over you debating to get their hands on you!" she said still laughing. My smile changed into a frown. I had no idea how to reply to that. I wish I knew why I felt that way so I could argue with her but at this moment I was completely oblivious about my feelings.

"These flowers are from Alice. I don't have a boyfriend." She confirmed. The relief that washed over me was confusing.

_Maybe I just want her all by myself for now. She's the first true friend I've made after years anyways._

"I dunno what you're talking about but the roses are beautiful!" I replied with a crooked smile. For a moment she seemed to be unfocused. She blinked her eyes as if to come back from her daydream.

"I – uh – well – yeah" she stuttered. Her eyes went to the bouquet I brought.

"Oh these are beautiful Edward!" she said and picked the flowers in her hands.

"They reminded me of you" I replied looking in the depth of her unfathomable eyes. She looked back at me with soft eyes and pretty smile. We kept our eyes locked for a long moment comprehending through eyes rather than words. The ringing of my cell phone broke the moment. I looked at the screen. It was my agent. I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Edward? The director just informed that you have to reach sharply at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. Don't forget. Be there on time.....for once!" James requested.

I sighed. "Alright!" I replied and hung up.

"Who was it?" Bella asked probably noticing my frown.

"Oh nothing it was just -" suddenly something crossed my mind. "It's-um-a bad news."

"Bad news? Why? What happened?" she asked with confusion.

"Well...people came to know that I am here. A whole bunch of crowd and media are waiting outside. They came to know all about the accident. They want your interview too. I guess it's a matter of time when the crowd goes out of control and enter this room" I replied with a sigh, trying my best to hide my smile.

The horror that crossed her face was unbearably amusing. I couldn't hold back my laugh for long. It was like she has seen a ghost or something. She was looking at me incredulously like I've just mentioned something really _really _horrible. On seeing me laugh she pouted, looking even more adorable.

"What? Only you're allowed to joke? If you can pull my legs then so can I!" I replied. She kept that mask of anger on her face. Unfortunately for her, it only amused me further. Her anger was surprisingly..._endearing! _Like a little kitten who is trying to be a tiger.

"Seriously! You don't belong to this planet. Your reactions are never what I expect them to be. You might be the first girl who hates attention so much. You should have looked at your face when I mentioned media. Usually girls overflow with excitement when they get a chance to come on international television with a celebrity" I stated, sincerely curious about every little thing that makes her different from the rest of the girls.

"Yeah well that's me! You're right. Seeking attention is not something I enjoy." She said frowning but finally calmed down. "And don't think you've won Mr.!" she continued. "You're so gonna to pay for this!"

I grinned. "I accept the challenge"

She smiled back.

"Hey when will you be discharged from the hospital? I want to take you to so many places. You can't even imagine what I have planned for us to do once you get out of these boring four walls." I told her exuberantly. She raised one questioning eyebrow.

"Well what _exactly _are you talking about? Edward I don't want you spending money over me inconsiderately for no reason. Alright?" she said.

I smiled internally. There it is. Another of the innumerable things that makes her different from other girls. Well I guess this was expected from her. She is very responsible.

"Bella its my treat and you can't deny it. It's the least I can do for my new best friend anyways."

She bit her lips.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that media stays out from all this." I replied perceiving the reason behind her discomfort.

She smiled and nodded. "Well I'll be discharged as soon as I'm capable enough to walk on my own. I've been trying to walk myself but my legs feel numb. I'm not even able to stand up properly." She replied with a displeased expression.

"Let me help you" I offered getting up from my chair and extending my hand.

"You serious?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. She took my hand and tried to stand up. I held her waist and helped her to stand on her feet. I noticed her blushing slightly with our proximity.

_Wonder why? It's just me!_

Slowly and carefully I let her go, holding only her arms.

"Alright. Now try to walk." I said as I released her hands.

She carefully placed her left foot infront and took a deliberate step forward in my direction. I increased our distance further. She took another step forward but this time stumbled a little. Immediately I caught her arm before she could hurt herself.

"Its alright I can do it." She argued and I let go of her arm. With a little help from the side table she steadied herself again and began walking slowly and cautiously. After 5 successful steps she turned to go back to her bed. She had a little difficulty in turning back so I helped her with it. Once I released her, she continued to walk towards me near her bed. When she was just a few steps away from me, she tripped over her own foot and stumbled down. I caught her but wasn't able to maintain the balance. We both fell down on the bed, with my back on the bed and she was on top of me. our face inches away from each other. My hands were wrapped around her protectively to prevent her from getting any injury. After the shock and confusion, I opened my eyes at the same time that she did. We looked at each other for a moment. Our proximity made her blush.

I laughed. She looked at me in confusion.

"After successfully walking the entire distance by yourself, you decide to trip on you own foot?" I asked sacarstically and laughed again. She laughed back. I could see our position was making her uncomfortable as she tried to free herself from my arms. But for some reason I didn't wanted to let go. It felt so good to have her fragile, delicate body in my arms. It felt so...safe.

All of a sudden the door of the room opened. Bella and I looked up to see Alice and Jasper enter the room. Seeing Bella and me in that position made them stop on their track.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb your private moment. I thought this was a public place!" Alice said with an impish grin.

I released Bella instantly and we both sat up with alarm on our faces. I saw Bella's face going red while she blushed.

"NO! it's not what you think I - " Bella began

"Yeah! I was just helping her to walk and - " I continued

"And I fell down so - " Bella said

Jasper chucked.

" Jeez relax! I was just kidding. Why are you being so defensive I wonder." Alice said with the same devilish smile as she came forward with jasper.

_Awkward! Awkward! Awkward!_

"How're you feeling Bella?" Jasper asked, breaking the awkwardness created by Alice's comments.

"I'm great!" she replied. "I'm almost able to walk without much problem. I just can't wait to get out of this place."

"That's great news Bella! I can't wait to take you to shopping again. I've been dying to visit a mall with you." Alice said with excitement, clapping her hands together.

"OH no! Why didn't I see that coming! Just what I need after being discharged from hospital." Bella replied sarcastically with a sour expression.

We all started laughing. The time passes by unnoticed when I am with Bella. No stress, no anxiety. I feel so light when I'm with her and her friends. This is exactly the kind of life I've always dreamed of.

Bella's eyes went to the white flowers I brought for her. She took them in her hands, smelling them and admiring them with pleased eyes as she continued talking to her friends. The flowers were beautiful, still they looked almost dull infront of Bella's unprecedented beauty. I picked up a flower from the table which accidentally fell apart from the bouquet. I looked at it.

_Forget-me-nots_

I hope this bond of friendship I have formed with her will reside forever. I hope she never forgets me....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Alright! This was a pretty long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please! Please! Don't forget to review. Your reviews encourage me to update earlier.**

**Do mention your opinions & suggestions in the reviews.**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: JUST FRIENDS

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**A/N: thank you sooooo much for your wonderful reviews. They really made my day.**

**A very special thanx to **EboniJade**. I loved your review! Thank you sooo much. It was very encouraging.**

**And Ofcourse my favourite regular reviewers - **twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always- , puasluoma

**You guys rock!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Just Friends

Part 1

EPOV

"Wuthering Heights again? I see you reading that book all the time!" I acknowledged while Bella lay on the hospital bed with her head resting on my laps and eyes focused on the book in her hands.

She slightly smiled at my comment.

"Yeah! I love this book. You should give it a try too." She replied.

"I barely get any spare time, and when I do get, I like spending it with you." I told her, twirling a strand of her mahogany hair around my finger watching her perfect face with fascination while she kept reading.

On hearing my reply her eyes turned soft and she looked up at me from her book with pure adoration and affection glistening in the unfathomable depth of her eyes.

Bella and I have come too close in the last 2 weeks. She is my best friend. She is my world. How I had managed to survive without her all these years, I can never comprehend. All I know is that it's beyond impossible to live without her anymore. It's like I'm addicted. Every moment I spend away from her, every hour I can't be around her, everyday when I'm not able to visit her due to shooting, is a pure torture. She's too good. She's too precious. I don't wanna spend any time apart from her.

She's finally able to walk on her feet without any help, but is too weak to get discharged from the hospital yet. I can't wait to see her out of these dull four walls that are capturing her unprecedented beauty within its limit when it deserves to embellish itself infront of the world.

_Knock! Knock!_

Somebody knocked at the door. Bella stood up from my laps and kept her book aside. The doctor came in with Charlie.

"Bella! How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked.

"Great! I feel absolutely fine." She replied sounding desperate, unwilling to spend her time in the hospital anymore.

"That's great news, because I just talked to your dad and I think that you're absolutely capable of being discharged from the hospital now. Congratulations Bella!" the doctor informed her with a genuine smile.

Bella's eyes lit up with happiness and excitement and so did mine.

_Finally_

Charlie hugged his daughter in his loving embrace and kissed her forehead. Alice and Jasper came in next. Alice squealed with joy and ran to Bella to hug her.

"You're finally being discharged from the hospital Bella!! I'm so happy for you. Aren't you excited?" she asked, holding Bella's hands in both of hers.

"If you meant excited about the shopping trip, then I can't be sure I wanna be discharged so soon." She replied at which everyone laughed.

* * *

BPOV

"Alice! Please…It's just Edward for crying out loud." I complained while Alice continued to dress me up for my day out with Edward. Edward was _actually _serious when he said about spending a day with him visiting his favorite place after I get discharged from the hospital.

"that's exactly what I'm talking about! It's THE EDWARD CULLEN!! The most popular celebrity" she replied searching her giant wardrobe for a perfect dress.

I sighed

"No he's Edward Cullen, my best friend!!" I corrected her.

She ignored me and kept on with her search for the best dress.

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

_Edward…_

My best friend and my life savior. Who knew that a celebrity could be so warm hearted, so selfless and so generous. He was everything I would want in a friend. It was hard….No! not just hard….it was almost _unbearable _to kill time when his sweet velvet voice wasn't around. When his strong arms weren't protectively around me. When his glorious crooked smile was away from my eyes.

God knows what a perfect person like him saw in me to consider me worthy enough to be his friend…but I couldn't thank the god of luck much. I seriously can't believe my fate when his emerald green eyes look at me with awe and admiration.

"There you go. I knew I would find a perfect dress for you." Alice's voice broke through my revere. I turned my attention to her.

My eyes went wide with shock. She held the _most _beautiful dress in her hand I've ever seen. It was decent yet perfect. A pair of white knee length skirt, slightly frilled at bottom and a matching white top with a single strap to place around the neck. It's hard to describe but it looked magnificent.

I stared at the dress with wide eyes.

"No Alice – I – no – certainly…" I stuttered.

"Stop wining Bella…you're going on a date with the most popular actor…this would be a perfect dress." She replied with an impish grin.

My head snapped up.

"WHAT??" I asked in disbelief.

"What?" she replied feigning an innocent expression.

"This is not a date! He's my best friend. That's all!" I told her.

"yeah right." She replied rolling her eyes.

"what? I'm serious!" I argued.

"Bella you both are crazy about each other, even if none of you can see it clearly. You can't spend a day without him nor can he. This isn't just _friendship _Bella. You're unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." she replied.

My heartbeat stopped. I couldn't breath. I gaped at her with absolute shock. Slowly my expression changed from shock to wariness and finally to something which told her that she was crazy. I chuckled.

"Alice I can't believe you've been thinking about all this stupid stuff all this time. Edward and I are just friends. I've never even given it a thought before. Plus what makes you think that a superstar like Edward Cullen will ever fall for plain, simple and unimportant Bella Swan?" I said while I shook my head in disbelief at her comment. Seriously! Alice lived in her own ideal fantasy world.

She sighed.

"I just really hope Bella that it's not too late before you two recognize your feelings for each other" she said with a serious and…_sympathetic _expression? What's wrong with her?

She brought the dress towards me and smiled.

"now get ready, I have a lot to work on you now." She grinned.

_Uh Oh....._

* * *

EPOV

"Is that the same girl? The girl from the accident I mean?" Emmett asked while I talked to him on the cell phone.

The happy-go-lucky Emmett was my elder sister Rosalie's boyfriend. Rosalie was a very popular model. She was ostentatious and full of pride. Emmett, however, was just the opposite. He was friendly, with great sense of humor. He's very easy to be with and his company is extremely enjoyable. Currently he is with Rosalie in Paris.

"yeah!" I replied.

"well I hope you two have a great time today. By the way when are you going to tell her about your feelings?" he asked.

I was confused.

_What did he mean?_

"Tell her about my feelings? What are you talkin about bro?" I asked perplexed.

"well…tell her that you're in love with her! Duh! What else can I mean?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"WHAT??? Em I don't know who you are confusing her with but seriously! I'm not in love with her! She's my best friend and nothing else." I replied totally taken aback with his assumption.

_Love? Bella? No! no way! I've never seen her that way. Why would he say something like that?_

"huh? Really? Why? Isn't she pretty?" he asked.

"Ofcourse she is pretty! Actually that's an understatement. She's gorgeous!" I replied.

"then what? Isn't she a good person?" he asked.

"don't you even dare say something so awful. She's tremendously good. It's like God himself has sent an angel on earth to be my friend." I replied, slightly offended.

He chuckled. "Look at you talking. And you say you're not in love with her? Lemme tell you something Edward. Ever since you met this girl, she's all that you've been talkin about. You have _nothing_ else to discuss but her. And when you're praising her, you talk as if you're describing the goddess of beauty and benevolence herself. And you still doubt that you're in love with her? You're so naive Edward." He said.

"no Emmett. She's perfect in every way I agree. But I don't love her the way you mean. She deserves someone a million times better than me. Plus you above all should know that I can't love her that way. Because you know my heart already belongs to someone else." I replied, surprised by the fact that I was actually blushing."

_Stupid heart!_

"oh yeah! So you're still not over your Jessica crush?" he asked and I perceived a smile in his voice.

"that's right! It's Jessica. So now you know why my heart can't belong to anyone but her." I confirmed.

"why don't you just tell her about your feelings already? I mean it's you! She'll go crazy once she knows that superstar Edward Cullen is in love with her!" he said.

"I can't Em. She's in love with that singer Jacob Black. But I will win her. Jacob won't be able to keep her for long. She belongs with me!" I replied with determination rising in me with every word I spoke.

"well good luck Romeo. Hey I'll talk to you later. Rosalie is here. Enjoy your date– sorry, I mean your day out with your best friend. See ya." With this he ended the call.

I sighed.

Emmett can be so ridiculous sometimes. He actually thought that I was in love with Bella? Wonder where did he get that idea from. I barely know her from a few weeks and even though she's my best friend, I never even thought of something like that.

I looked at my watch.

_Shit I'm late! Bella must be waiting…_

* * *

BPOV

Alice had finally convinced me to wear that extremely expensive dress which is why I was ignorant to wear it. Knowing me, I'll end up burning it from a candle or spoiling it by spilling ketchup on myself, which were some of the very common cases.

"Alright! You're ready. You can look in the mirror now!" she said with utter excitement in her bell like voice.

I stood up and went towards the mirror.

I was shocked. It took me a while to confirm that the reflection I saw in the mirror was me. I looked so…._different. _She had placed my hair in light curves down my left shoulder and put very light make up. She made me wear high heel white sandals which matched my dress.

"so what do you think?" she asked.

I looked at my reflection for a moment more before answering.

"Alice! I look….surprisingly….pretty!"

she looked at me incredulously.

"Bella you always look pretty. No! You always look beautiful! And in this dress, you're lookin breathtakingly gorgeous!" she objected in a frustrated voice.

"when will you see yourself clearly Bella?" I heard her say with a sigh under her breath.

Suddenly I heard a horn.

_He's here!_

I thanked Alice and ran down the stairs. I reached the door and opened it to see Edward standing infront of me, looking absolutely stunning. I think I forgot how to breath. I kept staring at him without blinking, taking in his god like perfect features. To my surprise, he seemed to be looking at me exactly the same way, with pure adoration in his emerald green eyes.

After a moment, we both came out of our revere and he smiled up at me. He took my hand gently in his and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed. My heart was racing at an incredible speed though I wasn't able to understand why!

"shall we?" he asked indicating a hand towards his limo, with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

I smiled back at him as he led me towards the limo.

"Aren't we going to attract attention?" I asked nervously once we were inside his limo.

"don't worry. I have my own ways to avoid crowds of screaming fans." He said grinning

.

he didn't tell me where he was taking me. He wanted it to be a surprise, although he was very well aware of my aversion to surprises.

I finally found out what he meant when he said that he has his own ways to avoid crowds of screaming fans. We went into an underground parking garage and got into another car and left while the screaming crowd continued following the limo in which only the driver sat.

Now it was just Edward and me in his Volvo.

He drove me to the most expensive restaurant of London - Clos Maggiore, a French restaurant. If I assumed that this was his surprise then I was wrong!!

He had booked the _entire _restaurant for us.

_I can't believe this._

When I tried to complain, he simply replied that this was the only way to spend a few moment of peace, away from the nuisance fans who wouldn't have let us eat peacefully otherwise.

The restaurant was OUTSTANDING! It looked great from the outside, there were massive chandeliers hanging down with candles in them. The interior was impressive too- a cozy, intimate setting with quirky, stylish design features such as walls covered with foliage and a beautiful central room at the back of the restaurant with the famed fireplace and sliding glass roof.

The staff were extremely welcoming, helpful and unpretentious and the surroundings beautiful. We sat on the ground floor underneath blossoming trees and a glass roof. Surrounded by mirrors and a roaring fire the atmosphere was perfect.

We chose a starter of pea soup from the main menu. The soup was basically a gorgeous concoction of pureed peas and cream, with a poached egg and a hint of truffle oil, plus a lovely little chorizo crouton on the side. Mains were simply made with excellent quality ingredients: I had pan-fried salmon fillet with a fennel duxelle and crispy socca, an Indian-style fried chickpea crepe, whilst Edward's corn-fed chicken breast was exquisite, served with simple buttered greens. Edward finished with an Ile Flottante for dessert, while I plumped for coffee and petits fours- beautiful little handmade éclairs, truffles, and meringues.

All the while we chatted about our friends, life, movies and every insignificant little thing. He asked me about my favorite color, book, hobby and so on while I prepared more complicated questions for him like his past life, his previous friends, his dreams and much more.

It was a perfect evening with the perfect person. It was the greatest day of my life.

* * *

"So you enjoyed it?" Edward asked me while we were returning home.

"I don't even have enough words to tell you how wonderful this evening was Edward." I replied at which his face lit up with joy.

When we were almost near to my house, I noticed he seemed a bit uneasy.

"what's wrong Edward? You alright?" I asked.

"Bella…I just don't want to say goodbye yet. I wanted to ask if you --- well --- if you would like to spend this night at my place? I mean I live all alone in that huge house and I would love if I had some company…just this one time…_please...._" he pleaded.

_How could I bear to say no to those pleading eyes?_

I bit my lower lip while I thought about it.

_What am I gonna tell Charlie?_

I decided to call Alice, my savior in the moments when I have to make a difficult decision.

I took out my cell and dialed her number.

"hello"

"hey Alice? I – um – I was thinking of sp – spending the night at Edward's place…but I'm not sure how I'll convince Charlie and you know how---

"OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT BELLA!!" she almost shouted in excitement. "I'll take care of everything here. Just enjoy your day."

"thanks Alice! You're a true miracle." I said with a smile.

"well I sure am!" she replied with a smile in her voice. "Have fun Bella. Bye"

"Goodbye Alice!" I replied and kept the phone.

Edward turned to me. "so???" he asked in anticipation with a huge smile, already aware of my answer.

I nodded, returning his smile.

**Please review!**

**review!**

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8: REALIZATION

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. These characters belong to SM.**

**Music :- cry by Rihanna.**

**A/N: a very hearty thanx to **_**all**_** the reviewers especially all the regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-, Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul.

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.**

**Unfortunately my holidays have ended so I won't be able to update much now but I promise to update as soon as I find time. Please review! A lot of reviews always encourage me to update sooner.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 8

Realization

BPOV

"Goodbye Alice!" I replied and kept the phone.

Edward turned to me. "So???" he asked in anticipation with a huge smile, already aware of my answer.

I nodded, returning his smile……

Everything seemed to be so _different._ More like a dream, less realistic. Edward was everything I only ever imagined about in my dreams. It was as if all my childhood fantasies about a prince charming with a heart of gold were coming true. Ofcourse there was a significant difference. Unlike the prince charming of my dreams, Edward was just a friend. My best friend. Not my love….

Something didn't feel right about that thought. As if I was missing on something vital…something important.

_Maybe I'm just being a little too paranoid_

With that I surrendered my thoughts once again to praising this unbelievably perfect person sitting next to me.

He drove me to his place. I noticed two bodyguards guarding the main gate and they stood up as soon as they caught the sight of the Volvo. One of them opened the main entrance while the other one approached us. Edward opened his door while I struggled with the seatbelt. By the time I had managed to untie myself from the seatbelt, Edward was on my side opening the door for me and extending a hand towards me. I smiled at him while I took his hand and got out of the car. The bodyguard standing near the car gave me a skeptical look before turning to Edward with a formal smile. Edward handed him the keys of Volvo. The bodyguard took it and made his way to the driver's seat. He parked the car at the appropriate place while Edward indicated me to enter the gate.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, I know that he was my best friend. But how can I overlook the fact that I was with the most popular, most admired and most well-known celebrity of all time. And I cannot overlook the fact that I was about to enter a celebrity's house!

My breathing came out a bit swiftly as those thoughts crossed my mind. If I was nervous before, then it was nothing as compared to what I was going through now.

Edward noticed my hesitation as we made our way through the main entrance. He intertwined his hands in mine and brought his lips close to my ears.

"You have nothing to be nervous about Bella. You're just coming to visit a friend's house. not a celebrity." he whispered in my ears.

A shiver ran through me which had nothing to do with my nervousness. But it had everything to do with our proximity.

_What's wrong with me?_

I tried to calm down my heart which seemed to be beating at an insanely fast speed ever since he brought his lips so close to me, while I registered his words in my mind.

_He's right. I have no reason to be nervous. He's Edward! My best friend...just a best FRIEND_

It was as if I was trying to convince myself on that fact. Weird.

Finally we made our way to his door which he opened for me.

Edward's house wasn't a house. It was a _palace!_

I gasped as I stepped in the house. It was BEAUTIFUL. I looked around, taking in every detail of his house with surprise and fascination.

The interior was very bright, very open, and very large. The back south facing walls had been entirely replaced with glass. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high beam ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"You like it?" Edward asked with a smug smile.

"is there any reason why I won't?" I questioned, my eyes still praising the beauty of the interior of the house.

"come let's go to my room, it's up the stairs." With that he took my hands and dragged me forward, towards the stairs.

While climbing the stairs I tripped over the edge and almost hit the ground. Edward was fast. He caught my waist immediately before I could hurt myself. I heard him chuckle.

"if we traveled at your speed, keeping in mind the fact that you can't walk a plain surface without finding something to trip, then it would take about a year before we reach my room." He chuckled with an amused expression and a strange kind of excitement in his eyes.

_What is he thinking?_

"well nothing can be done about that. Right?" I asked warily when I saw a wicked grin on his face.

"Well something _can _be done." he replied turning to face me.

Even before I could make sense of what was happening, the ground beneath my feet disappeared and I felt a pair of hands lifting me up in a bridal way. My eyes met Edward's beautiful amused eyes as he carried me in his arms towards his room.

I blushed.

"Put me down!" I protested but he just laughed in response.

I tried to protest several more times after that but that only made him hold me tighter in his embrace and laugh even louder. Sighing I gave up.

Edward was right. It _would _have taken me a year to reach his room with my speed and clumsiness. His corridor seemed to be never ending!

I looked up at his glorious face as he made his way towards his room, carrying me, with my arms around his neck.

Just looking at his perfect face made my heart flutter with innumerable amount of feelings. There was joy, fascination, nervousness and something more….which I wasn't able to distinguish. He was perfect. He was amazing. He was everything that an ideal man should be. I wonder if he knew how very rare it was for a person as popular as him to be so kind hearted and selfless. I could only imagine what would happen to the girls around the world if they recognized the real Edward Cullen beneath his exceedingly handsome and God-like structure.

"Bella?" I heard a voice though I was too lost looking in his beautiful green eyes to form a coherent sentence.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard the voice again. I blinked my eyes and brought myself back in the present time. it was then that I noticed that we were inside his room, beside his bed and I was still in his arms, my arms still locked around his neck and I was just staring at his face when I should be climbing down from his arms. I blushed crimson red.

"s-sorry" I stuttered.

He chuckled and put me down on the bed. He lay down on the bed himself and intertwined his hands once again in mine. It was blissful. I couldn't recognize the feelings that were pulsing through my veins except the fact that the feelings were extremely pleasant.

We laid there motionless for a long moment, hand in hand and it just felt _so _perfect!

His eyes were closed when I looked at him. his perfect lips folded into my favorite crooked smile.

After sometime he opened his eyes which bored into mine with incredible intensity. I couldn't look away. I couldn't breath.

"You're the most precious gift of my life, do you know that?" he whispered softly, his eyes filled with adoration.

I blushed. This amused him further. His hands reached my face and he lightly caressed my cheek.

"You have no idea how cute you look when you blush. How breathtakingly beautiful!" he commented. This made me blush a darker shade of red. I turned my face to the other side in order to hide it from him. I heard his low chuckle.

We spent the rest of the night asking questions from each other.

"Most embarrassing moment?" he asked me.

"Ugh! There are too many to remember." I groaned at which he laughed.

"Alright then next question. Favorite singer?" he asked.

"Ummm…Jacob Black." I replied.

"WHAT???" he sat up on the bed in an instant, looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked trying to decipher the reason behind the sudden change in his mood.

"Jacob Black??? Of all the singers in the world you like Jacob Black?" he questioned looking slightly frustrated. I sat up looking at him in confusion.

"what's wrong with that?" I asked baffled.

He sighed and stared at the ground with furrowed brows.

"No! there's nothing wrong with _you _likinghim. it's just that I hate him too much" he replied. This confused me further.

"Why?" I asked.

"well y-you know Jessica Stanley right?" he asked…._blushing. _I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Edward Cullen blushing?_

"yeah! Jessica Stanley. Your co-star and one of the most popular actresses." I answered warily.

"yeah that's right. And you would have heard that we are dating…" he trailed off.

A sudden wave of disappointment hit me. It was agonizing though I wasn't able to understand the reason.

"no I haven't. I don't watch much news." I told him, perceiving my disappointment even in my voice. But thankfully Edward didn't notice. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"well that's just a rumor. We have to put up a façade for the publicity of our new film. She's actually in a relationship with this singer Jacob black." He answered and I can't explain in words the intensity of relief that washed over me. This relief was instantly shattered as I noticed his reluctant expression.

"But I seriously want it to be true Bella. I really like her way too much. She's the most gorgeous girl I've seen. You have no idea what happens to my heart when I look in her eyes. Isn't she the most beautiful girl in this world?" he asked.

I just nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was too busy recovering from the shock he had just bombarded at me through his words. Jessica Stanley. The breathtakingly gorgeous actress who drives every man crazy was no doubt the most beautiful lady in this world. But I couldn't say it out loud. I couldn't suppress the wave of resentment that ran through me at that moment.

"I'm boring you aren't I?" he asked with concern in his voice, probably misjudging my expressions.

"No! not at all" I replied, feign a smile, which was the hardest thing I had to do.

_So he likes Jessica...big deal! She's his co-star and extremely beautiful. Is there any reason why he won't like her? It shouldn't bother me at all! What's wrong with me?_

"let's talk about something else" he tried to lighten the sudden tension and uneasiness in the room by changing the topic. I was more than just willing to talk about anything else but Jessica.

"So what should we do now?" he asked but his expressions told me that he already had something in store for me.

"you tell me." I replied warily.

He smirked and got up from the bed. Once he was on the floor, he turned to me. He bowed formally and extended one of his hands towards me.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Isabella Swan, would you give me the privilege of having a dance with you?" he asked in his most polite and persuasive voice with his irresistible crooked smile.

I stared back at him with absolute horror and shock.

"Y-You s-serious?" I stuttered sitting up in an instant.

"well I sure am. Is there any problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his waiting arms still extended for me to accept.

"Edward I-um-I can't dance" I confessed, embarrassed.

_He should know that by now! How can he expect me to dance when I can't even walk properly?_

He came forward and took my hand, gently making me stand on my feet. He smiled up at me as his arms snaked around my waist and he brought his lips close to my ears again, an action that always drives me crazy.

"Don't worry. it's all in the leading." He whispered in my ear. My breathing hiked as my pulse hammered through veins.

I shivered under his touch as he pulled my body closer to his with one hand around my waist and another intertwined with my right hand. My left hand rested on his shoulder.

"But there's no music!" I informed him.

"Oh we won't need music." He said smiling, his face inches away from mine. My heart reacted.

_No music??_

I was confused. But then he started moving his leg. And we were dancing…._without music!_

But he was absolutely right. We didn't need music. Our legs moved in rhythm back and forth while we looked in each others eyes. It was beautiful. A perfect moment.

If I had believed Edward that it was all in the leading, and that my clumsiness won't come in the way, then I was instantly disappointed.

I kept tripping on my foot and losing my balance. But this did not bring down our spirit. Infact we were _enjoying _it. We laughed every time I tripped and Edward would help me to regain my balance again, breaking into carefree laughter at my clumsiness. He said that my clumsiness was endearing, but I thought he was just making fun of me. Finally I lost my balance one last time as we both tripped and landed on the bed.

We both laughed again for a long time.

Then he sighed and looked at me.

"This was the best dance I've ever had" he said smiling, lookin content.

"Yeah right!" I replied rolling my eyes.

"No seriously. I actually _enjoyed _this dance. Trust me. I haven't laughed this much in years" he said with a light chuckle.

I laughed at that.

I felt so light hearted, so peaceful, so happy. This day just kept on getting better with Edward by my side. I never wanted to let go of this moment. I never wanted this night to end.

"Aw CRAP!" Edward's sudden panicked voice startled me. I looked up at him in confusion. He was staring at a pile of papers kept on the side table with a resentful look.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I completely forgot! I had to practice the script for tomorrows shooting...and I haven't even touched it. God knows what am I gonna do tomorrow?" he replied looking troubled.

"You can practice it now." I suggested.

"No way!" he looked at me incredulously, "I won't spend a moment of this night away from you, shooting or no shooting."

"Well then, I'll practice with you!" I replied grinning.

I surely couldn't act but I was equally reluctant to spend any moment apart from him this night.

His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Actually...it's a _brilliant _idea!" he remarked, his voice thrilled with delight.

"Here" he handed me one of the script while he held the other one. "You have to read the lines of the character Chelsea" he instructed.

I opened the script and read it in my mind before I began.

"I can't spend a day without you Kevin, let alone a month! You can't leave me alone." I said theatrically.

"I can't stay without you too Chelsea, but I have to go. It's important. I wish I could do something about it. But it's not possible." Edward, in his character of Kevin, replied.

"Then take me with you."

"I can't. The place where I'm going is not meant for you."

"the place where you are _is _the right place for me! I love you too much. I can't spend a moment without you. Every time that I'm away from you, it almost kills me. I'd rather die than live without you. You can't leave me." I said. My thoughts were consumed with Edward while I recited the lines. It was like the lines were deliberately written for my feelings for him. it's true. I can't imagine spending a day without him. And being away from him actually _does_ kill me.

"Oh Chelsea....I love you!"

"I love you too Edward" I bit my lips immediately as the last word slipped out of my mouth.

Edward's head snapped up to look at me. My heart thumped harder than it ever had.

"I mean...K-Kevin...I-I love y-you too K-Kevin!" I stuttered, blushing scarlet red.

To my relief, he chuckled. He thought it was just a slip of my tongue. I wanted to believe it too. But for some reason I couldn't. I knew I was imagining Edward in my mind as I was reciting the lines. No matter how much I wanted to deny that fact but the truth was, it was not just a slip of tongue which made me say his name. it was my heart speaking at the moment.

I couldn't believe the enormous amount of emotions pulsing through my veins at the moment. I tried to suppress them all. Tried to pay attention so I won't repeat the mistake I'd just committed.

"But are you sure you wont regret your decision later?" Edward continued with the rehearsal, unaware of the dominating emotions running through me.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kevin. And this kiss will be the evidence of my love." I finished the last lines in the script and looked up.

I saw Edward looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"w-what?" I asked, already aware of his train of thoughts. My breathing became uneven.

His lips folded into an impish grin.

"What? These are just r-rehearsals!" I stuttered looking at him with wide eyes.

He was just enjoying my reaction.

"But rehearsals should be perfect in order to perform well in shooting." He replied pressing his lips together to hide his amusement.

"Whatever Edward!" I said, rolling my eyes and turning my face away to hide my nervousness.

"Why? You don't think I'm a good kisser?" I could perceive a smile in his voice. I finally turned my face to look at him and scowled, although my heart was beating rapidly.

He startled me by taking my wrist in his hands and pulling me close to him in an instant. Our faces dangerously close and our lips _almost _touching. My breathing became ragged as I stared into his emerald green eyes. I could taste his breath which was, surprisingly, uneven too.

"Let me show you that I'm _not _a bad kisser." He whispered, his cool breath caressing my face, spinning my head.

With this he slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips gently on mine.

It was blissful! My lips parted automatically. He didn't stop. His lips moved passionately against mine as he deepened the kiss.

It was my first kiss.

.....exquisite.

........perfect.

....... Flawless.

...... Amazing.

A moan escaped my lips. I became still. Embarrassed. Waiting for him to make fun of me.

But it had the opposite effect on him. As soon as the moan escaped my lips, his arms bounded my waist tightly, pulling me closer towards him. I lost every rational thought. All I felt was pure pleasure. All I felt was.......true love.

His body was strong against mine and I surrendered myself to him. We both fell on the bed with my back against the bed and Edward on top of me, our lips never leaving the blissful contact.

One of his hand was around my waist while the other moved down the side of my body, along my curves while he kissed me ardently. My hands, resting on his shoulders, moved on their own accord. I trailed my hands up his neck to intertwine them in his hair and pull him closer still. My hands were halfway to their destination when I heard him sigh my name.

"Bella...." he sighed.

My hands stopped midway as the realization struck me.

_What am I doing? This is Edward! My best FRIEND!_

His lips came closer to meet mine again but this time I pulled away. His eyes opened and he looked up at me.

That was when I saw it. His smoldering green eyes were blazing with hunger and desire.

The muscles in the pit of my stomach tightened.

After a while he blinked his eyes in confusion and shook his head as if trying to make sense of what just happened. His arm was still around my waist and his body still tightly pressed against mine. My heart was beating so loudly that I felt it was almost audible.

Suddenly realization came to him and he immediately sat up looking at me with wide eyes. Slowly I sat up too and looked in his eyes. We both stared at each other in shock for a long moment.

Finally his eyes turned apologetic.

"I – I'm...s-sorry Bella...I-" he stuttered and rubbed his fingers over his forehead, looking frustrated with himself. "I'm really sorry Bella. I – I don't know what happened I –"

Suddenly his cell phone rang surprising both of us.

"I – um – I'll be back in a minute. Need some water." I said, unable to think of a better excuse to get out of the room as fast as possible. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the excuse. His eyebrows were furrowed and his head was bowed down with embarrassment. He just nodded. I almost ran out of the room.

i climbed down the stairs and entered the first room that came into my vision. I shut the door behind me.

My breathing was still ragged, my heartbeat still uneven.

Slowly and slowly I sank on the ground, falling on my knees. One of my hands was on my chest as if trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, while other was covering my mouth in shock.

Innumerable amount of feelings coursed through me at that moment. Feeling of utter joy, feeling of unprecedented happiness and many other feelings about which I haven't even heard before. I could remember with vivid clarity the exquisite and unparalleled elation that overtook my body when his cool, gentle lips pressed against mine. The happiness I felt when his hands traveled down my body, tracing my curves was the closest thing to heaven I've ever felt.

There was no more doubt. There was no running away from the fact anymore!

All the feelings that I've been avoiding ever since I met Edward, resurfaced.

I could see it all infront of my eyes.

The first moment I met him in the lonely lane. The first time my eyes met his confused yet incomparably beautiful emerald green eyes.

The first time I saw his anxious face when I opened my eyes in the hospital for the first time.

The first time he brought me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

The way he used to play with my hair and the feelings that used to pulse through me at that moment.

The way his cheerful laughter used to mesmerize me.

The way his strong hands used to embrace me protectively and possessively.

The moment we spent together in the restaurant.

The moment when we danced together with no music playing.

The first time he kissed me.

It was all crystal clear.

I was in love with Edward.

I had fallen for my best friend.

He had become a part of my heart, my soul.

There was no running away from that fact.

Alice was right from the very beginning...

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

Unnatural feeling of joy and contentment overtook my entire being. I haven't felt this feeling of pure blissfulness in my life before.

_I'm in love with Edward. I love him._

No matter how many times I recited that in my mind, it was always a new thrilling experience Everytime those words passed through my mind.

_He should know how I feel. He should know that I no longer consider him just a friend. He should know how much more he means to me._

_He has the right to know that I love him._

With enlightening spark of anticipation I stood up and made my way upstairs to meet Edward. My body trembled with obvious nervousness as I thought of his reaction to my confession.

I opened the door of his room, full of hope and expectation.

As soon as the door opened, his exquisite face turned to face me with an unexpected expression on his face. He looked extremely excited about something. My heart thudded with increased pace and I tried to fathom the reason behind his sudden joy and excitement.

_Could he feel the same way that I feel for him? is that why he looks so excited?_

I suppressed the tears of joy as that thought crossed my mind.

He ran to me in one swift motion and took my hands in both of his. He looked at me with his intense and penetrable eyes which were filled with abrupt excitement and unfathomable love. I could feel my heartbeat almost stopping.

"Bella you won't believe what I'm going to tell you now! This is like the luckiest day of my life. One of my acquaintance just call. And guess what he said....

JACOB BLACK JUST BROKE UP WITH JESSICA!! Can you believe it? Moments ago I was craving to get a chance to win Jessica's affection, and now...she's single! I can't believe my luck...I have everything I ever wanted. Soon enough I'll have my true love and Ofcourse I have the bestest friend in this entire world!" he finished pulling me to his chest in a tight hug.

My world fell apart. My heart broke in million undetected pieces. My body went numb. all the hopes, all the joy...crushed infront of my eyes in that very moment. I couldn't find air to fill my lungs. I felt suffocated. I felt vulnerable. I felt wrecked. Everything fell apart.

_It's over!_

_My first love...and it didn't even last longer than a minute._

_The only man I ever gave my heart to...rejected it. It isn't good enough for him._

A tear escaped my eyes. It trickled down my cheeks and dropped on the floor, taking with it all my hopes, my expectations, my love.....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9: NEW BEGINNING

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. These character belong to SM.**

**Music****: goodbye by Miley Cyrus.**

**Already gone by Kelly Clarkson.**

**A/N: thank you all SO much for your response in last chapter. I was thrilled by your comments. My exams aren't over yet but I couldn't keep myself from updating earlier thanx to your reviews. It ment a lot to me.**

**As always I was on top of the world on receiving the reviews from my favorite and regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul.

**And a very special thanks to the special reviewers **- EboniJade, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, Lynathia. **Your reviews made me smile. Loved them from the bottom of my heart. Thank you soooo much.**

**Alright this chapter is a filler. Nothing much, just the beginning of the turning point. The next chapter would contain all the real drama and love you've been waiting for. I know many of you are waiting for Edward to realize his mistake, which will happen soon enough. And one of you even asked about Jacob being a part of the story. Well yes. Jacob will play an important part in the coming chapters. Just wait and enjoy the plot!**

**One last thing. As you all know I'm not able to update soon due to my exams, but I'll surely update it as soon as I receive atleast 20 reviews for this. Please. If I get 20 reviews I'll surely start writing the next chapter and submit it instantaneously. So please review.**

****

**Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'till I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__A memory I want to forget__  
__Is goodbye__  
_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

New Beginning

EPOV

I was beyond elated by the fact that I've finally been granted a chance to show the girl of my dreams exactly how much I love her. Jessica…my heart fluttered in anticipation as my mind already got ready with numerous ways of impressing her. My ecstasy was too much to be held just within me. I needed to share it with someone. I needed to share it with my best friend. My best friend Bella…who was currently in my loving embrace as I held her delicate body close to my chest and revealed the reason for my happiness to her with the eagerness to witness a glimpse of my happiness in her gentle honest eyes. Once I pulled her away from my embrace, I instantly noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. It was unexpected. The ground beneath my feet quivered as I took in her painful and almost agonizing look on her pale face. She looked absolutely devastated. There was a hint of tear in her once blissful eyes.

I was…._confused._ Thoroughly perplexed!

_What did I say? _I thought to myself as the panic and pain crossed my mind replaying my conversation with Bella and trying to figure out what might have offended her. I had absolutely no idea.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked, panic rising with each word I spoke. My hands squeezing her shoulders tightly, pleading her to answer my question.

"N-Nothing" she stuttered, feign a forced and sad smile. This just broke my heart further as I realized she was sad for a reason she didn't even want to share with _me!_ She looked completely fine a few moments ago. What exactly happened to her that made her to feel so abhorrent towards me? What happened that made her reluctant to pour her heart out to me like she always did without any fear and hesitation? She is my best friend! What is causing her to hide her feelings from me?

"E-Edward?" she half stuttered and half sobbed my name. The soreness in my heart intensified with incredible force as I heard the hurt and ache in her voice. My heart seemed to have shattered into a thousand pieces as I looked at the distraught features on her face.

"Yeah?" I asked in anticipation of receiving a few answers to a million questions running in my mind at the moment.

But her reply turned out to be totally unexpected…

"I-I wanna go home. To Alice's house maybe. D-Dad would p-probably be sleeping at this time. Can you please drop me to Alice's house? I-I'm r-really sorry for bothering you at this time" she said in a broken voice, her eyes fixed on the floor beneath her as a tear threatened to slither down her flushed face.

"w-what?" I asked perplexed. "what are you saying Bella? You were supposed to be spending this night at my house. What happened? Did I say something to upset you? Please! Please Bella, talk to me!"

"Edward it's not you. It's just…it's me. I…I-I have some work I forgot. I need to see Alice now! Please." She pleaded finally meeting my eyes. Her eyes were insistent and almost begging for me to approve her wish. What else could I say to that painful and importunate feeble look on her face? How could I argue back?

I took a sharp breath. "At least tell me why you're sad Bella. It's killing me! Is there anything I can do? What happened all of a sudden? What did I do?" I asked, fully ware that I was trying to fight a lost war. I knew I wasn't going to get any answers to my questions. At least not today. The pain in my chest throbbed excruciatingly and harder than ever. It didn't feel right…it felt absolutely wrong for Bella to hide things from me. Knowing she was in pain and she didn't trust me enough to share it with me.

she shook her head. "No…I-It's not you…please Edward I need to go to Alice. Please!"

Sighing heavily I reluctantly nodded my head. We made our way towards my waiting Volvo. Refusing my driver's request for driving, we headed towards the Volvo and I opened the passenger door for her. She still wouldn't look at me. She kept avoiding eye contact with me through the entire way to Alice's house. While turning my car to reach Alice's apartment, I allowed myself to steal a glance at Bella from the corner of my eye. Worried and anxious as I was, it didn't help that she was continuously staring out of the window.

I tried to ferret out a reason that might have caused the sudden change in her mood.

_Could it be??? Oh shit!!_

"Bella? Is it…Are you…are you upset about that kiss? Look Bella I'm really sorry but seriously! It was just acting and it – "

I stopped dead in between when I saw her flinch on her seat by my words.

"yes Edward. I know. I know that it was just acting and it didn't mean anything. I'm not…u-upset about it…just…I just need to see Alice. Please" she replied, her voice emotionless and cold. A tone I have never heard or even imagined Bella possessed.

I parked the car infront of Alice's apartment. Bella opened her passenger door and almost ran away. Away from _me! _Without a word. Without a goodbye. A part of my heart was relieved that she didn't choose to say goodbye. Something about this situation told me if she would have said goodbye, it would have turned out to be final. I watched her running to Alice's apartment with a heavy heart and total confusion.

_What did I do???_

* * *

BPOV

I ran to Alice's door and knocked. My mind too numb and irrational to make sense of the door bell. I've never suffered this amount of pain in my life! I was devastated. I was shattered. When Edward confessed that the kiss…my first kiss…was nothing more than acting, I thought I would pass away from the jolting pain in my chest. I knocked furiously on the door once again. I needed someone. I couldn't bear the thought of spending the night at Edward's house. It would have given me away. I wouldn't have been able to hide my feeling from him. And I couldn't stay alone. Not in the pitiful state I was in right now. I needed someone. I needed Alice.

The door finally opened much to my relief. A very sleepy and a bit annoyed Alice appeared, her hair messy from sleeping and she yawned before her eyes met mine. When her eyes focused on me and the tears pouring down my eyes, her eyes widened. A gasp escaped her lips. A look of horror and dread passed her features.

"B-Bella?" she stuttered. "what…what happened to you?" she gasped.

I fell in her arms, locking my arms around her tiny body and sobbing heavily, tears running freely down my face. She hugged me back taking me inside with her and closed the door. She dragged me to the nearest couch and set me gently down there never leaving my hands. She knelt down on the floor so we were face to face with each other as I continued to sob.

"Bella? Sweetie, what happened? Please tell me!" she asked in a soft voice, her eyes full of concern.

"A-Alice….you were r-right. I…I'm in love with Edward Cullen….

* * *

_**(next day)**_

EPOV

_Message box: empty_

_No missed calls_

I sighed shutting down my cell. Bella has still not replied to any of my messages nor has she responded to any of my calls. It was crystal clear that I was the reason behind her misery. But I still couldn't fathom any reason which might have offended her so badly…

"Edward! Get ready for the next shot!" the director cried.

With a heavy and wretched heart I turned to shoot another scene.

Then I saw her…

Jessica…Jessica Stanley! She was in a lime green dress reaching her mid thigh looking gorgeous as always. Her blond hair falling over her shoulders which were slightly hunched. She looked hurt. That would be an understatement. She looked _insulted, _hesitant. Kind of scared too. She looked almost frantic. The ever confident and popular Jessica Stanley was actually trying her best to hide and avoid attention as much as possible…which for her was obviously beyond impossible. A number of people with cameras and mikes followed her. Press, media, fans all crowed her flashing pictures and throwing direct and meaningless questions at her. She was wearing sunshades with the sole purpose of hiding her eyes which most likely would be filled with tears right now. My heart broke at the site. I felt so helpless. I couldn't see her like that. As happy as I was for the fact that Jacob broke up with her, I even felt a pang of hatred and annoyance towards him for making Jessica go through all this. Although no one knew about Jacob and Jessica's breakup as she was officially dating _me _in front of the world, yet she looked slightly panicked and oddly insecure when she looked at the cameras. Facing media and fans was a part of daily life for us celebrities. We had to deal with them every day and patiently answer all of their most ridiculous and absurd questions feign a smile all the while. Today was no exception, and therefore the crowed continued to follow her all the way through the shooting set until her bodyguards took charge and shoved the crowd back, sparing her from the incongruous questions which she clearly was in no mood to answer. Without a single word she went to her private green room. My heart fluttered as I realized what I was about to do. With a thousand butterflies in my stomach and anxiety I approached her room lightly knocking on the door. It was half opened already and Jessica was sitting on a chair near a huge horizontal mirror with her face buried in her hands, her back towards me.

"Go away! I'll come after a few minutes. Just gimme a few minutes. I'll be back to shoot after a while." She almost shouted with depression and resentment, her face still obscured in her hands.

"it's me" I simply replied. Her head snapped up to meet my reflection in the mirror. Her eyes went wide with surprise. In a sudden movement she stood up and brushed her hair with her hands and smoothed her dress self-consciously before turning towards me.

"um...Edward…I'm sorry you had to see me that way. I was just…not feeling well. That's all." she replied with a fake smile. How well I knew that fake smile. I myself had to put it up on my face every now and then to please the irritating crowd and callous media.

After a sympathetic sigh I came near her and took a seat beside her chair indicating her to sit down too. She followed my directions with confusion in her eyes.

"I know" I finally gathered up the courage to say. "I know about you and Jacob."

Her eyes went wide as the realization hit her.

"how did you…Edward look, it wasn't him who broke up with me, it was mutual…actually you can say I broke up with _him._ nobody can dump _me! _NOBODY DUMPS JESSICA STANLEY!" she said her voice raising with rage and fury as she stared at the ground talking more to herself than me.

"I understand. Look, you don't have to mull over someone as unworthy as him. he didn't deserve you. You are too special to be with someone who can't even praise your beauty the way you deserve to. You are amazing Jessica. I've always wanted to tell you how incredible and unprecedented you are and a guy like Jacob shouldn't even come near you. You deserve so much better. Someone who could appreciate you. Someone who understands you, can take care of you. Someone who…loves you.

I stopped midway as I saw Jessica's face coming closer to mine. My heart was beating at a tremendous speed, my breathing coming in gasp. Finally she brought her lips closer to mine and we kissed. Her lips moved fiercely and urgently. Not that I minded that but…something was off. I couldn't seem to put my finger on it.

_No spark! _The thought suddenly crossed my mind.

That's right. There is no spark. No electricity, no fireworks. It was not like my kiss with Bella. Oh my kiss with Bella…how could I explain that! I don't have _words_ to explain the feeling. It was amazing. It was extraordinary. I've kissed many actresses, models and many other popular celebrities. But it was nothing as compared to that kiss, no wonder I lost control.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm kissing Jessica. Jessica Stanley!_

With that I put across my thoughts for Bella and concentrated on the amazing girl kissing me right now.

When she pulled away to breath, her eyes were filled with want. With need. With desire. The muscles the in pit of my stomach tightened and I lost all coherent thought.

_Finally! _Was all that I thought. _She's mine._

"EVERYBODY GATHER UP HERE FOR SHOOTING THE NEXT SCENE!" the director called out breaking the moment. I cursed under my breath and Jessica giggled.

"well we've got a lot of talking to do after this Cullen" she said seductively, walking towards me and placing her thin finger beneath my chin. My heart hammered in my chest. I finally got everything I wanted. Everything in my life is perfect. Everything except……

BPOV

Alice let me sleep at her house and the only positive thing about this whole situation was that Alice's parents have gone abroad so they didn't have to get involved as spectators in my moping and depressing state. Although sleep was a lost cause. I was in depression. I've never suffered this amount of pain in my life. When I used to read about heartbreaks in books, see actors perform it in movies, I never even imagined it would be this worse. It was like my life was a mess and I had no idea what to do. I was trying my hardest to hide as much of my pain as I can hide for Alice's sake. Guess it wasn't working. I mean what do you expect? The day I realized that I have fallen in love with someone, the exact same day my heart was broken! I didn't even get to experience the bliss, the happiness, the feeling that course through you when you're in love. The only reward I got for felling in love was a cruel heartbreak.

I was currently on a couch at Alice's house after much convincing on my part. Alice was absolutely against the idea of letting me sleep on the couch. She continuously insisted on letting me use the bed or atleast share it with her. But I politely turned her down. Not only because of the inconvenience Alice would have to go through at night due to my sleep talking but also because I didn't want her to experience the pain I would be in before I could even fell asleep. And so I laid, curled up in a ball with a thin blanket covering my body which was currently shaking with silent sobs as my arms were wrapped tightly around my chest as if to keep myself together from falling apart and cover the black hole in my chest which now threatened to engulf me in it's dark asylum of pain and betrayal and heartbreak.

"Bella?" a familiar bell-like voice caught my attention. Alice was up. "Bella, are you awake?"

I didn't move. Too scared of my voice still containing the pain and tears from the night. I heard her sigh and then she came and sat beside me near the couch.

"Bella, I know you're awake, please stop pretending and avoiding me!" She ordered and I followed by removing the thin blanket from my shivering body and sitting up, averting my eyes from hers. She took a place near me on the couch and wrapped her tiny arms around me, gently brushing my messy hair with her hands soothingly.

"Bella? Will you listen to me if I suggest you something?" she asked a bit hesitant. I looked at her in confusion and waited for her to continue.

"Bella…look. I know what I'm going to tell you will probably not make any sense to you and you might think of it as a stupid advice but you'll have to trust me. Whatever I'll tell you now would be for your own benefit." Then with a sigh she looked at me with concern and sad eyes.

"what's you're point Alice?" I asked getting curious.

"Bella…I think…I think you shouldn't avoid Edward and cut him off your life like this" she said looking pointedly at my cell phone. "I know it will be beyond hard, maybe impossible for you to tolerate Edward being with that slut –" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me frowning. No matter how much I despise Jessica I know it's not her fault, plus Edward is implausibly in…love with her. I swallowed a lump that transpired in my throat at that thought. "I mean that Jessica." She continued. "but what I'm trying to say is that, Edward is completely naive Bella. He doesn't even recognize his own feelings. Give him sometime to realize his true feelings. It's beyond obvious that he loves _you _Bella! He just doesn't realizes it and the only way there is even the slightest hope of him realizing his feelings is when you continue to be his friend. Don't avoid him otherwise he'll never recognize his feelings for you Bella, he loves you." she finished. I snorted at that humorlessly.

"you're wrong Alice. Edward has no feelings for me. It's Jessica. It always has been Jessica. He had a crush on her since…I don't even know how long. He used to talk about her like – like – " and with that the tears started flowing again. Alice held me tighter and rubbed her hands against my arm to calm me.

"I wish you could see how he looks at _you _Bella. He loves you. But it's useless telling you this at this point. You're not going to listen to me anyways." Alice said and then hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Bella if you don't want to go along with my plan because you don't agree with my reason then forget that elucidation. Let me give you another reason which should convince you to go along with my plan." She said biting her lower lip which meant that what she's about to say is definitely gonna hurt me.

"Bella this is going to hurt you but I have no other way to make you not avoid Edward. I want him to realize his feelings for you and that could only happen if you two remain together. So…Bella…you shouldn't break your friendship with him because…that would be unfair of you, unjust." She said looking at the floor with guilt. I gaped at her in shock and hurt. Her words cut through me like a knife.

_It would be unfair of _me_? I lost my first love! I lost my new best friend! My first love is left incomplete and broken forever. It would kill me to see Edward and Jessica in each others' arms and I know I'll have to witness it if I planned to stay his friend. My heart won't be able to take it. It's already damaged enough. Cracked, broken, weakened by everything that has happened in the last few hours. Seeing them together would definitely mean pushing it's limit. I knew it will shatter into million pieces and then it would be impossible to recover._

After a long silence Alice finally looked up at me.

"what do you mean it would be unfair of _me? _I asked her, baffled and feeling betrayed.

"well…wouldn't it mean that you're punishing him for loving Jessica instead of you by breaking up your friendship with him because he can't return your feelings?" she stated, her voice filled with guilt and anxiousness. I truly had no answer to that. I was speechless. I wanted, so bad, to come up with anything to argue back but my effort went in vain when I could think of nothing to get back at her statement.

I looked down guiltily. I knew she was right. I still remember Edward telling me that he never had a true friend and how happy he was when he found me. I remembered the promise I made to him that I will never leave his side no matter what happened. And now I was avoiding his calls, his text and him just because I was upset that he didn't love me the same way I expected him to. Edward should have a free will to give his precious heart to anyone he wants, and just because he didn't choose me, it shouldn't mean that I should take away my friendship from him. I can't do this. I can't. I can't be that cruel.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't want to say it. And I wish I could explain you how hard it is for me to say this, but –" I cut her off before she could finish.

"no Alice, you're right. I am acting selfishly by avoiding him like this. It's really not his fault if he can't love me back. I shouldn't be avoiding him. I – I won't avoid him anymore. If my friendship is what I can give to him then that what I'm gonna do. I won't take it away from him."

Alice was about to say something when my phone buzzed again. I looked at it only to see Edward's number flash on it.

****

**A/N: Please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: THE PARTY

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight. These character belong to SM.**

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not being able to update sooner, but as I mentioned in my author's note, this was the longest chapter I had written. And also because I was working on another story – A Stranger's Kiss. Please read it and review. I'd love to hear your response.**

**A huge thanks to all the regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul.

A very special thanks to the reviews - goldeyedsoul, Elsiii93, FOREVERBOOKWORM322, Twilighterzxox, Kayla 105. your reviews were extremely encouraging and I loved them so very much. Thanx a lot!

Thanks to Elsiii93 for encouraging me to write Alice's POV. Please be free to give your suggestions. I'll be more than just happy to comply with them.

**I would really like to apologize to ****Twilighterzxox****. I'm really sorry for not being able to update earlier, and you know what? Your review made it possible for me to submit this chapter earlier :) thanks a lot. I really needed it. I deserve it. Lol.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: I didn't get a chance to revise this chapter. So please forgive me for any mistakes I might have made. I really wanted to submit this chapter as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Party

APOV

Bella's pain was _killing _me. My anger for Edward was only natural, albeit unreasonable. I've known Bella from a long time. She's extremely fragile. Too delicate and exceptionally sensitive and takes even the slightest thing to her heart. I've always worried about her. I've always been the one to step forward and protect her from outwardly cordial and clandestinely poisonous people. She's not a good judge of character. Trusts anyone way too easily. Thinks everyone to be faithful and pleasant. The goodness residing in her does not allow her to get a vivid image of the world. But I always knew this day would come. The day when she'll fell in love. The day when she'll experience the bliss and ecstasy of surrendering her heart to the person she'll love and trust. She has always been like a sister to me and I knew I would do anything to protect her from heartbreak if I can. When I saw Edward and her together, I instantly felt a wave of relief. Like my duty as a sister and her best friend has been fulfilled. Because he was just perfect for her. The love and devotion I saw in his eyes for Bella was shockingly extraordinary and splendid. What I never realized was Edward's infantile behavior. Edward was being immature, not being able to recognize his own feelings.

I stirred in my bed uncomfortably, anxious about Bella sleeping on the couch. She had tried to act very brave. Hiding her pain from me in the hope of hiding a part of her dismay from me. I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed.

9:00 am

I sighed. I was hardly able to sleep, and even when the sleep did take me in it's embrace, it was fill with nightmare of Bella being left out all alone in a dark never ending blackness. Her pain was carnage. Slightly stumbling with lack of sleep, I made my way to the couch in the living room where Bella's sleeping form rested underneath the thin blanket. I notice her stir a bit and knew she was awake.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I inquired. She didn't respond but I noticed as her body went rigid, no doubt she heard me. I sighed, making my way to sit at an empty spot near the couch. If she kept avoiding me then we'll go nowhere with this situation. My eyes went to her cell phone which was signaling that she had a missed call. I leaned over to get a better look.

12 missed calls and 5 unread messages from Edward.

I shook my head solemnly. She was avoiding Edward. This wasn't good. Edward was naïve and oblivious. The only way he could even begin to realize the extraordinary amount of love he possess for Bella is if they stay together. I've seen it in his eyes. Not just me, but even Jasper. We talked about it. The way Edward would look at Bella and the way he always keeps himself in front of her as if to protect her from every possible harm from the world. The anxiousness and horror that gets the best of him when anyone mentions the accident Bella got in a few weeks ago. Everyone, including Charlie could perceive it. Everyone except Edward himself. As much as I wish to let my annoyance get the best of me and agree with Bella on the fact that she should avoid him, I knew I couldn't do it. Edward, though oblivious was still perfect for Bella and his hidden emotions were a solid proof of it. He needs time to realize his true feelings for Bella, which Ofcourse wouldn't be possible if Bella kept avoiding him. Bella will have to give him a chance, some time to figure his feelings. But the most difficult part would be to convince Bella. I knew how stubborn she could be. I'll need a full promising strategy just to convince her to not completely breakup with Edward. A shiver ran through my spine as I realized what I was about to do. I just only hope my plan won't be necessary. That she will get a hint herself and agree to be Edward's friend anyways. But I knew my anticipation was fruitless. When Bella decides something, there is no stopping her. as much as I hate it, I'll have to guilt her into being friends with him. If Edward realizes his feelings soon enough then everything would be just fine. In case he doesn't realize his feelings and the torture became too much for Bella to bear, I'll end it myself. I'll do anything in my power to make her forget him. Edward would have to be quick though. Bella is way too broken to be able to be around him for long knowing that she isn't the girl who won Edward's heart.

After going through this decision a several times, I finally looked at Bella who has still refused to respond to my question.

"Bella, I know you're awake, please stop pretending and avoiding me!" I said in an unassailable tone.

I watched with cautious eyes as sat up on the couch removing the blanket. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked dead. She was miserable…and that's an understatement. She didn't meet my eyes. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was ducked and there were spots of dry tears on the pillow she slept on. Her eyes were puffy red and her hands were wound around her chest as if to assemble herself together. This…wasn't _normal. _She wasn't behaving like someone broke her heart; she looked as if someone _died._

I could feel moisture building up in my eyes. She didn't deserve this. She was too good to have destiny play this dirty game on her. It wasn't supposed to be _her _destiny.

I took her in my embrace trying my best to prevent my tears from shedding and gently brushed her tangled hair soothingly.

"Bella? Will you listen to me if I suggest you something?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me in confusion.

_Alright. This is it!_

"Bella…look. I know what I'm going to tell you will probably not make any sense to you and you might think of it as a stupid advice but you'll have to trust me. Whatever I'll tell you now would be for your own benefit." I stated and with a deep breath I found enough courage to look straight in her eyes.

"what's you're point Alice?" she asked me curiously.

"Bella…I think…I think you shouldn't avoid Edward and cut him off your life like this" I said, looking at her cell phone. "I know it will be beyond hard, maybe impossible for you to tolerate Edward being with that slut –" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw her frowning. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. she's too selfless for her own good. "I mean that Jessica. but what I'm trying to say is that, Edward is completely naive Bella. He doesn't even recognize his own feelings. Give him sometime to realize his true feelings. It's beyond obvious that he loves _you, _Bella! He just doesn't realizes it and the only way there is even the slightest hope of him realizing his feelings is when you continue to be his friend. Don't avoid him otherwise he'll never recognize his feelings for you, Bella, he loves you." I finished, hoping fiercely that she'll understand and I wouldn't have to guilt her to do this.

To my dismay she just snorted humorlessly.

"you're wrong Alice. Edward has no feelings for me. It's Jessica. It always has been Jessica. He had a crush on her since…I don't even know how long. He used to talk about her like – like – " she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Tears started flowing down her already red eyes as I saw my best friend crumple and break in front of my eyes. My heart broke at the sight. I tightened my grip around her, rubbing her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"I wish you could see how he looks at _you _Bella. He loves you. But it's useless telling you this at this point. You're not going to listen to me anyways." I hesitated a bit before going along with the plan. "Bella if you don't want to go along with my decision because you don't agree with my reason then forget that elucidation. Let me give you another reason which should convince you to go along with my decision." A slight hint of recognition crossed her face as if she knew that something bad was coming. I couldn't look at her; the guilt was overwhelming and all consuming. With the residual of all that was left of my determination, I continued "Bella this is going to hurt you but I have no other way to make you not avoid Edward. I want him to realize his feelings for you and that could only happen if you two remain together. So…Bella…you shouldn't break your friendship with him because…that would be unfair of you, unjust."

Her eyes went wide with shock and hurt. she stared at me incredulously, her eyes beyond confused. "what do you mean it would be unfair of _me?_" she asked.

"well…wouldn't it mean that you're punishing him for loving Jessica instead of you by breaking up your friendship with him because he can't return your feelings?" I replied. By this time I had lost every ounce of determination to go along with the plan. She was hurting, and I was hurting her even more.

For a long while she just stared at me incredulously and speechless. I was preparing myself for her anger…but nothing came. She turned her suddenly guilt-filled eyes to the ground. I can't believe this. She fell for that so easily? She actually thought it was her fault? I knew her habit of blaming herself for everything but this was unacceptable! None of this was her fault and she shouldn't be feeling guilty for _anything_!

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't want to say it. And I wish I could explain you how hard it is for me to say this, but –" she cut me before I could finish.

"no Alice, you're right. I am acting selfishly" - _Bella acting selfish? Ha! Joke of the century - _"by avoiding him like this. It's really not his fault if he can't love me back." – _yeah. Right. – _"I shouldn't be avoiding him. I – I won't avoid him anymore. If my friendship is what I can give to him then that what I'm gonna do. I won't take it away from him." she finished. God, this girl was too innocent. What am I ever going to do with her?

My guilt had just intensified even more after listening to her. I can't see her take all the blame upon herself. I was about to confess my true motives to her and tell her that this really wasn't true and she doesn't need to feel guilty of anything, when her phone buzzed and Edward's name flashed on the screen.

* * *

EPOV

I made one more vague attempt to call her, fiercely hoping that she'll attend it. She has no idea what she was doing to me by avoiding me like this. A dominant wave of trepidation slowly creeping up my heart and making its way to all parts of my body warned me of the dreaded truth that I refused to acknowledge. The truth which meant the demolition of all the splendid memories and happy moments spent with Bella. The obvious possible reason behind the heart tearing ignorance of Bella towards me…she didn't want to be my friend anymore. My mind refused to accept this fact. I was constantly working on every possible logic and rationality which might support the fact that there really was no reason for her to suddenly break her friendship with me. But the obvious didn't succeed to escape my eyes. She wasn't accepting my calls, she wasn't replying to any messages, her more than just peculiar behavior yesterday night…every sign, every indication was signaling towards the fact that she didn't want to talk to me. She wanted to avoid me. That hurt. That hurt much more than I thought possible. I had no idea what I did to deserve this but I must have offended her. I wish she could see what she was doing to me. The joy of being with Jessica was overshadowed by the fact that I might lose Bella. She was way too precious. I only just got a true friend, I can't lose her! I can't!

Just when I was giving up hope of her picking up the phone…she did. I could feel her breath on the other end of the receiver but she didn't utter a single word. It was odd how the knots in my stomach tightened. I decided to break the silence.

"Bella?" I called cautiously. Still no answer. Her perturbed breathing told me she was struggling hard to find the correct words to say.

"Bella –

"Edward –

we both started at the same time. God, it was _so _good to hear her say my name again.

"Go ahead" I encouraged.

"Edward I – I wanted to a-apologize. The way I've been behaving lately was inexcusable. I'm really sorry…sorry for everything." Her voice was nervous, somewhat....dead. Despondent.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize for anything. Please just tell me if I did something wrong. I'm not sure what I did but I want to apologize anyway. Bella, please tell me you're not breaking up our friendship." I could hear the desperation in my voice.

The line went silent for an immeasurable moment.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she finally spoke. "Please don't blame yourself Edward. It was me…I don't think I'd be able to discuss it yet…but…I really don't want to ever break our friendship." She finished. I breathed a sigh of relief though I was a little disappointed that she didn't want to tell me the reason. I badly wanted to help her, soothe her, which would be impossible if she decides to keep me away from what is troubling her. but I was definitely not pushing her on this. I wasn't going to take any chances. She finally agreed to talk to me again, that was more than enough. Ofcourse I would pester her to tell me what happened, but not now. I was more than ecstatic to have her talk to me again.

"Thanks a lot Bella. You have no idea how relieved I feel. This is perfect. Hey, guess what! Jessica has organized a party tonight. She was planning on it from a long time. it will be on a large scale. All popular celebrities will be making an appearance. Media would be absolutely banned so nothing to worry about. And the best part – Black Eyed Peas will come to perform and even Jacob Black! Your favorite singer isn't it? I'll even introduce you to him. you see, I don't hate him anymore…he doesn't posses the thing of my obsession anymore" I smiled to myself at that. Bella didn't reply. She was silent.

_No way! She is not refusing this!_

"Bella, listen carefully" I said with authority in my voice. "You are _not _stepping back from this party. I'm not giving you a choice here. You're upset for a reason you won't tell me and this party will definitely lift your mood up." I said, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Edward I…I'll think about it" she replied in a hesitating voice.

I sighed. "Bella…please!" I pleaded. Then I heard some commotion and suddenly Alice's voice came through the other end of the receiver.

"Edward?" she called.

"um…yeah Alice?" I replied.

"Bella would be there don't worry. I'll make sure of that."

I grinned "you really are a life savior Alice."

"I know. You'll be coming to pick her up right?" she asked.

"yeah. I'll be there at seven"

"alright! Bye"

And with that she hung up.

I sighed contently. Everything will be alright once again.

Sharply at 7:00 PM I arrived at Bella's house in my Volvo. I figured coming by Volvo would be better than limousine in case we catch attention. I approached Bella's door waiting patiently…ok not so patiently. I was nervous! today was my first real date with Jessica and anxiousness was making it's way up my nerves creeping through my stomach and giving me a nauseous feeling. I fidgeted with the tie of my suit and waited for the door to open.

I heard a pair of clumsy footstep on the other side of the door. A small smile lit up my face. This could only be Bella. Finally the door opened and my breath caught up in my throat. My eyes went wide and my heart…for some insane reason thumped unevenly.

Bella was looking beyond gorgeous.

Her Sequined & Ribbon Bow, black and purple short dress looked mind blowing on her delicate pale white skin. Her black high heel sandals just added to her charm. **[A/N: link for the dress – www(dot)cybernetplaza(dot)com/images/itempics/11137_purple_black(dot)jpg]**

I knew I was staring. I could feel Alice's eyes on me and in my peripheral vision I felt her grinning ear to ear for some unfamiliar reason. But at that moment…I didn't care. Bella caught my eyes and that beautiful pink blush colored her pale white cheeks making her even more adorable. After getting out of my trance, I held my hand out to her. she hesitated for a moment before taking it. That confused me…and scared me. But I figured she must just be nervous for the party so I shrugged it off.

"You look gorgeous" I whispered in her ear while we made our way towards the waiting Volvo. I expected her to blush as she always does, but instead she looked at me straight in the eye with a strange and a deep emotion floating in her unfathomable eyes. I wasn't able to catch it…as if she was trying to convey some information through her pleading eyes. But I never found out, because she just turned her head after giving me a weak smile.

_I'll have to find out what's wrong whether she tells me or not! _I made a mental note.

The drive to the party was spent in comfortable silence. Finally we reached the party. I could see a huge line of cars and limousine and media surrounding the place. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's horrific expression.

"Bella, don't worry. Many other celebrities are bringing their friends who aren't popular. You won't be the focus of their cameras; plus they won't be allowed to step in. it will be alright." I tried to soothe her.

She shook her head. "No Edward! You're not just _any _celebrity. You'll be most popular here, I can bet on that. Ofcourse they'll notice me!" she replied in a terrified voice.

I sighed. "Alright. They might notice you more than others, but it would be only for a few minutes. I've brought many non-celebrity friends with me for random parties. Media doesn't pay much attention, so quit worrying already!"

I parked the car among the other cars and I walked out to open Bella's door for her. once we came out, a huge crowd consisting of media, screaming fans and random people surrounded us making the environment a little claustrophobic. Within seconds the bodyguards standing near took charge and blocked the people from coming anywhere near us. but this didn't prevent us from hearing the ear piercing comments from the fans and beyond ridiculous questions thrown by the press.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!"

"KISS ME EDWARD!!!"

"who is the girl with you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jessica Stanley?"

"Would you like to tell us something about your upcoming movie?"

I could feel how the flashing lights from the cameras and embarrassing questions from media were making Bella uncomfortable, so I led her towards the party as soon as possible with help of the bodyguards.

Once we entered the party, a very exuberant looking Jessica noticed me and came running towards us. my face lit up with an involuntary smile and I hugged her back when she threw her arms around my neck but my spare hand didn't leave Bella's hand.

"Jessica, this is my best friend Bella Swan. Bella, meet Jessica Stanley." I introduced them to each other. Jessica eyed Bella and my intertwined hands warily before looking up at Bella and nodding formally. Bella did the same and an awkward silence followed. After a few moments another celebrity entered and Jessica excused herself to welcome her guests. I wound my left arm around Bella's waist and led her further inside. The room was looking spectacular. Jessica was a party person but this by far was the biggest party she had arranged. The centre of the hall consisted of a large dance floor and people were dancing to the songs like there was no tomorrow. I nodded formally to some of the guests I happened to know and that's when my eyes met Jacob Black. He was staring at _Bella _with fascination. Then his eyes rested on me and I noticed a flick of envy and…jealousy!

_He was jealous of ME? If he only knew what he did to me when he used to hold Jessica in his arms._

Well this just made my work easier. Bella would cheer up when she met him. she told me Jacob was her favorite singer. Maybe he'll help her to cheer up. God knows why she looked so depressed. She wouldn't tell me anything!

Bella was looking around the hall with curious eyes and a hint of excitement. I smiled at that. Bringing her to this party wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Bella, would you like to meet Jacob Black?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she looked at me incredulously.

"are you serious?? Is he here?" she asked me, shock evident in her voice. I grinned and nodded. "but…he was…isn't he Jessica's ex? Why would she invite him to her party?" she stuttered.

I shrugged. "like I said, Jessica had been planning this party from a long time. Over a month now, and then they were together. She invited him and thought it would be inappropriate of her if she denied him from coming to the party after the breakup. Also, she didn't want him to get any idea that his presence will bother her in any way." I replied.

"Oh!" was her only response. I looked back at Jacob who was now talking to one of his friend but I didn't fail to notice how he would peek at Bella from the corner of his eye, ever so often. Couldn't blame him. Bella looked stunning today. Not that she didn't look incredible everyday.

"let's go" and with that I took her hand leading her towards Jacob.

"what? Edward no please wait...Ed…"

Before she could protest further, we were in front of Jacob and his group of friends. Jacob looked at us curiously while Bella tried to hide behind me. I stifled a chuckle. She was way too adorable.

"hi Jacob" I greeted him.

"Cullen" he nodded formally in my direction once before turning to Bella and smiling brightly at her. And Bella Ofcourse blushed.

"Jacob, meet Bella. She's my best friend and a great fan of yours" I introduced indicating towards Bella.

"really" Jacob's smile grew even bigger as he brought his hands forward for her to shake. Bella shook his hand, all the while blushing. After shaking his hands, he still didn't leave her hand. Instead he took it and kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella"

A smile lit up on Bella's face as she said "nice to meet you too"

Satisfied with my work I turned to find Jessica. "I'll see you in a while, Bella. I'll be with Jessica. Tell me if you want something" and with that I made my way in the crowd to search for her.

"Edward!" I heard Jessica as she came towards me with two other girls following her.

"hey Jess!" I greeted.

"Edward, meet my friends Lauren and Tanya." I nodded formally, resisting the urge to cringe as I saw one of them, Lauren, drooling.

I turned back to check on Bella and saw her looking at me with…._hurt _in her beautiful eyes as she looked between Jessica and me. Jacob seemed to have noticed it too and he studied her expression carefully before turning towards me with furrowed brow. Then suddenly his expression changed to recognition, as if he's just overlooked the obvious. And he turned back to me and I saw his eyes once again glazing with the previous emotions of jealousy and longing. I was so utterly confused by the exchange; I didn't even get time to process it properly before Jessica took my hand.

"Oh Edward! This is my favorite song! Let's dance." She yelled over the music and led me to the dance floor. I smiled contently as Jessica's arms wound around my neck and we swayed our bodies to the music carefree. This was the best day of my life…

* * *

BPOV

"Ahem" I heard someone clear his throat beside me and I turned to find Jacob..._the _Jacob black…staring at me. I realized that I've been ignoring his presence while I was looking at Edward and Jessica and instantly felt sorry. I smiled at him apologetically. He smiled back before extending his hands towards me.

"want to dance?" he asked.

"um…sure but I guess you should know that I'm not a good dancer. Infact I'll end up making a fool out of myself infront of everyone" I said embarrassingly. He just laughed.

"well then we don't have to worry about anything. 'cause I'm a pathetic dancer myself. Apparently my dancing skill isn't as polished as my singing. So you won't be the one making a fool of yourself alone on the dance floor. Infact when I'm dancing, no one will even notice you. They'll be too busy laughing at me. We'll be the best entertainment for the night." He laughed again. And I couldn't help but join in his carefree laughter. He instantly made me feel so light hearted and better. I still couldn't believe…_'Jacob Black'_ was asking me to dance with him. This has to be some incredible dream. He led me to the corner of the dance floor for which I was thankful. Atleast people won't notice when I end up tripping upon one of the most popular singer of the world.

We danced to the song without a care in the world. I tripped several times but I didn't care. Jacob just laughed and called me 'Klutz Queen' several times playfully before bursting into laughter. I joined him and we behaved like five year olds, who didn't even care that we were in the supervision of most popular celebrities of the world. We were blithe, just enjoying ourselves and laughing. He was _so _different than I imagined him to be. It was almost impossible to feel depressed in his company. After a few songs we dispersed from the crowd. We immerged out of the crowd of dancing people, holding each others hands tightly while laughing over our lungs. He was right. He was as bad at dancing as I was. But that's what made it even more fascinating. I didn't have to care to look like a professional dancer with him. We just swayed our body as our heart wished. It was incredible and stupid at the same time…and I loved it. We were still laughing and holding hands when I saw Edward looking at us incredulously. Shock was vivid in his eyes. Ofcourse he didn't expect me to get along with Jake – yeah! Jacob Black actually asked me to call him Jake! – So soon. Even I was surprised. Guess I just found a great friend…and a great healer. I almost forgot the hurt, the pain, the sight of Jessica in Edward's arms was causing me…

Almost…

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was laughing with him as if she knew him from years. they were holding hands when they came from the dance floor. And what was more shocking was…how uncomfortable I was with the sight.

_Wasn't this what I wanted? Bella is finally looking happy…so happy…_

He could make her that happy when I was not even able to grasp the reason of what made her sad in the first place. Why does she look so content holding his hands? Holding his hands…

God, what is happening to me?? I wasn't able to identify the burning and overwhelming feeling which tightened the knots in my stomach while watching them. Everything just…didn't feel right. I even felt a twinge of frustration and…anger? I dunno what it was but I could feel my hatred for Jacob returning back with intensified effect. And I can't even tell the reason. It was all just so…_exasperatingly confusing!_

"Isn't that your friend with Jake- I mean Jacob?" Jessica asked, her voice filled with a hint of venom and desire.

Ah. She was still not over him. Like I needed any other reason to hate him even more.

I just nodded my head, unable to think of a coherent sentence with all these unfamiliar feelings overruling my mind.

"they seem to get along quite well!" she spat the words.

I didn't answer as I continued to look at Bella talking to him, a smile fixed at her face, and Jacob listening intently while staring at her with intense adoration and fascination and...Affection. He held her delicate body in his arms with such protectiveness and possessiveness that was impossible to overlook. The weird burning feeling from my stomach, now extended to my chest.

_Why is even Bella talking to him so excitedly? She barely knows him!_

The uncomfortable feeling never left me as Jessica took my hand and led me towards them.

"hi Jacob" she greeted once we were standing near them. Jacob turned to see who called and his brow furrowed in annoyance once he noticed Jessica. He composed his expression before greeting her too. "it's so good you could make it here today. I wanted to introduce you to my new boyfriend – Edward Cullen." She indicated towards me animatedly. Great! Now she was trying to make him jealous. This was so…_childish._ Jacob seemed to understand it too and found it rather stupid and amusing as he smiled at her as if trying to stifle his laughter at her attempt to make him jealous.

"yeah! I guess I already know him Jess. But it's nice to know that you two are together." He simple stated before turning back to Bella. Jessica's jaw clenched tightly in anger as her attempt to get a reaction out of Jake failed. I couldn't stand this any longer. I couldn't stand being used as a tool to make him jealous. She was embarrassing herself and I didn't want to be a part of it. So I excused myself and went to get myself a drink.

* * *

BPOV

I wanted to laugh at Jessica's attempt to make Jake jealous. What in the world did Edward see in her that made him love her so much? He didn't deserve this. Why can't he see how she was using him? Edward seemed quite embarrassed himself as he left to get himself a drink.

"Bella, would you like me to bring you a drink?" Jake asked me. I saw Jessica's hands tightened into fists.

"um...actually a glass of water would be nice. I'm exhausted after all the dancing" I replied. Jake chuckled at the memory and went to bring me a glass of water, leaving me alone with Jessica...Uh Oh.

"so, you and Jacob seem to get along quite well" she said while taking a sip from her own drink. I nodded, unsure of what to say. "you aren't his type really. Don't waste your time. He'll never date someone like you."

This angered me. Not because she assumed Jake wouldn't date me – I didn't have any intention of dating him either – but just the fact that she was together with Edward and still craving for someone else aggravated me. "aren't you supposed to be with Edward? Leave Jacob to decide what he wants himself!" I snapped, astonished at my courage to snap at the most popular actress of the moment.

Her mouth opened slightly in shock as she heard me and her jaw clenched and she did something absolutely unexpected.

"Bitch!" she spat and spilled her drink on my dress. I gasped in surprise, totally taken aback by her incredulous reaction.

"what the hell Jessica? Are you _insane_?" Jacob yelled coming from behind me and looking at her with shock and a disgusted expression. "Bella are you alright?" he asked apologetically and handed me a handkerchief. I took it but didn't reply to his question. I was anything but alright! My anger had no limit. "Are you out of your mind Jessica? That was totally stupid and childish!" he snapped at her.

"don't you dare to talk to her like that Black!" Edward's voice came and I looked up at him disbelievingly, not sure if I heard him correctly.

_He was defending HER??_

"you didn't see what she did Cullen so please stay away from this." Jake retorted.

"I can see what happened but I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. You can't talk to my date like that" Edward replied.

I looked at him in incredulity and hurt.

"what?" my voice came, lower than a whisper. It was filled with disbelief and pain. I couldn't believe Edward is taking her side when _she _was the one who did this to me.

Edward's gaze fell on me and his expression changed. His eyes went wide as he stuttered – "Bella...I..."

Jake interrupted before he could finish. "Ofcourse I can talk to her like that. She did that to _my _date purposefully!" he snapped.

I didn't care what Jake said. Nothing else made sense. I still couldn't get over the pain and shock that Edward will defend her and yell at the only person who was defending _me. _Edward's palm clenched into fist as he heard Jacob's words.

"Bella is not your date" he growled. "And Jessica didn't do it on purpose"

that was it. I couldn't take it any longer. My tears were threatening to fall down at any moment and I just wanted to go away. Away from this place, away from Jessica, away from...Edward.

"whatever Cullen. It's useless wasting my time on you. Come on Bella. I'll drop you home" Jake said turning to look at me. I had never been as grateful to anyone as grateful I was to him at this moment. I wouldn't have been able to bear driving home with Edward.

"In your dreams Black. Bella isn't going anywhere with you!" Edward spat.

"let's go Jacob" I said, taking Jake's hand.

"Bella...?" Edward's soft whisper came. I looked at him to see shock and hurt apparent on his face. I just turned around and Jake wound his arms around my waist leading me outside the door. I could here Edward following us behind. "Bella...please wait." I heard him saying but I didn't bother to turn back. A tear slid across my cheek as Jake led me towards his car, bodyguards surrounding us to prevent media and fans from coming near. Thankfully no media was allowed inside the party otherwise I would have been the headline of tomorrows newspaper. I shuddered at the thought. One of the best night just turned into one of my worst nightmare by the only person I loved from the bottom of my heart....

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: APOLOGY

**A/N: Thank you all **_**so **_**much for your wonderful reviews and lovely PMs. You have no idea how encouraging they are.**

**Thanks a lot to my very special regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade, Twilighterzxox

**A hearty thanks to the most exceptional reviewers whose reviews really did made really happy - **EboniJade **and** Elsiii93.

**And a special thanks to Palak for her heart warming PM and for being the greatest fan of my fanfiction ;)**

**Now on with the story….**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Apology**

**EPOV**

Sitting in my room, all alone, I did nothing but wallow on my sorrow caused by my stupid mistakes and irrational instinctive decision. Jessica's intentions were vivid. She had clearly stated her jealousy and distaste for Bella. But I chose to ignore it. Perhaps one of the biggest mistakes I have ever committed in my life. To be honest, it wasn't Jessica I wanted to defend…it was _Jacob Black_ I wanted to fight.

_Jacob Black!_

The entire nerves in my body seethed with incredible amount of anger and unreasonable hatred for the obnoxious boy. There aren't enough words for the amount of pain Bella caused me by taking his hands and exiting the party with _him! _How could she bring herself to trust him so easily? They barely met a few hours ago!

The answer was simple…he defended her when I should have been the one doing that job. Moreover, I decided to defend _Jessica_, who was originally responsible for hurting Bella in the first place! But it was pure instinct. I was already seething with irrational anger for Jacob, when he yelled at Jessica, trying to act as Bella's 'protector'. Somehow it resulted in providing sparks to my already blazing flames of rage for him…

To be honest…I have no idea what aggravated me towards him. Just the mere sight of Bella in his protective embrace fueled my anger to no limit. And this fact baffled me. Wasn't I the one who introduced her to him in the first place? What's wrong now? It all worked out just like I wanted. Bella was finally smiling; Jacob was no longer interested in Jessica and I finally had the girl of my dreams.

I called the only person with who I can share something as personal and confusing as my situation – my friend, Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett's usual excited voice came from the other end of the line. He seemed a bit distracted. And then I heard my sister, Rosalie's moan.

_Yuck!_

I felt disgusted and nauseated at the same time.

_A _really _bad time to call…_

"Um…it's me, Edward, well I…I guess I'll call you back later." With that I attempted to keep my phone down when Emmett's abrupt voice stopped me mid-way.

"No, Edward...wait. Sorry about that" he said sheepishly after a nervous laugh. I could almost sense him blushing on the other side of the phone. After a moment of commotion and adjustment his voice rang through the speaker once again. "so wassup?"

"well…I wanted to talk to you…it's kinda…_complicated_" I acknowledged nervously. I wasn't as sure about sharing something so personal with him as I was when this thought first struck me. To be honest, I was only ever comfortable in sharing such personal and emotional things with Bella alone. She's so understanding and loving and…

I shook my thoughts away as I realized that Emmett was still waiting for me to continue.

"Go on buddy. You know you can tell me anything! I'm great at giving advices anyways" he replied smugly. I rolled my eyes.

Yeah right. I had been warned a several times by my sister to avoid taking Emmett's advices, but seriously, I had no one else to talk about this stuff currently. I needed someone…_anyone_, to listen to my feelings and help me unravel this complicated mess of impediments I have tied myself into.

"well you see…." I sighed and continued. "Bella's upset with me…again" She was the single most important person in my life…and I just keep messing things up. Where am I going wrong? What exactly am I missing? Why do I always end up making her sad? She deserved _so _much better than me, but my selfishness was too overruling to let my superior self have its own way. I needed Bella. I needed her like I needed oxygen to breath. Subconsciously she had become such a vital part of me that it was impossible to imagine my past when I _didn't _have her in my life. I've almost restricted myself from letting my mind wander to that past. It was too terrifying and…_empty._

"Wha – Edward! What the hell do you keep doing?" Emmett sighed exasperatedly before saying "do you atleast _know_ the reason why she's upset with you this time?" he asked. I remembered the last time I called and told him that for some reason, Bella wasn't talking to me and wasn't even accepting my calls. He was baffled by the fact that I didn't even _know_ the reason why Bella was upset with me.

"Umm…actually, I do. You see, Jessica and Bella had a fight yesterday and I kinda defended Jessica…" I stammered hesitatingly.

"You defended Jessica?" his tone contained incredulity when he asked.

"yes, but it was pure instincts. It was Jacob black, he was yelling at Jessica and the only thing I wanted at that moment was to take out all my frustration and anger at him! It had nothing to do with defending Jessica, because I know she was the one at fault…but Bella won't talk to me now." I sighed.

"why in the world _were _you frustrated at Jacob Black? You have his girl now, don't you? What made you angry at him this time?" Emmett questioned.

I was speechless for a moment. I didn't know how to reply to this, because quite honestly…I didn't know the answer to this _myself!_

"Well…it's…I – I introduced him to Bella. And they became a little _too _friendly in a really short span of time. I dread introducing them now! Jacob isn't good for Bella. I just don't feel right seeing them together! Bella trusts everyone too easily…Jacob will surely try to take advantage of her trust. I shouldn't have introduced them…" I mused, talking more to myself rather than Emmett.

"was _Bella_ happy with Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"A little _too _happy!" I spat angrily.

"well then what's your problem? Bella's a big girl Edward. She's not a little child. You can't decide who she wants to date or not –"

"They're NOT dating!!" I stated firmly before Emmett could finish, illogical anger taking over me at the choice of his words.

"Ummm…okay…"he said slowly and warily. "whatever, but she _is _friends to him. if she trusts him then what's your problem? She can look after herself, Edward. Just let her be with Jacob. Even if she decides to date him…don't get infuriated like an overprotective best friend! It's her life; let her live it her way. You have Jessica right? And you love her! you said Jessica and Bella had a fight, so it's clear Bella must not like her…still she didn't tell you to stop dating her, did she? I know you used to have ill feelings towards Jacob before. But Bella likes him…be a good friend and stop interfering in her relationship! That's the only way things could work out. Now go to her and apologize, then explain the real reason why you defended Jessica and tell her that you're sorry and are ready to accept Jacob if that's what can keep your friendship going."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My mouth hung open and my hand froze in its place, holding the cell phone at my ears. I've never heard Emmett give such a big speech on relationships.

"Edward? You there?" Emmett's voice brought me back from my state of shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend, Emmett?" was all that I was able to say.

Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears and I couldn't help but laugh along with him, content to share my feelings with him.

"thanks Em, I'll talk to you later. Sorry to bother you though" I said

"anytime buddy, see you later"

I hung up the phone and got ready to visit Bella.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I stared at my cell phone with a huge satisfied grin plastered on my face. I felt smug and highly pleased with myself after giving such a great advice to Edward.

"Emmett…." Rosalie's voice came from behind me in a warning tone.

I gulped while turning back. Rose only used this tone when I was in trouble.

_What did I do now?_

"yeah Rose?" I asked with a little shaky voice.

"was this the same Bella about who my brother has been talking nonstop ever since he met her?" she asked, still in the same warning tone.

"um…y-yeah" I stuttered.

"And you just advice him to let Bella date some other guy while he should stay with that-that…_Jessica?_ She asked with a little disgust in her voice as she referred Jessica.

"uh….yeah, I guess…" My hesitant voice came.

She hit her right palm on her forehead before saying "why are men so dumb?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood infront of Alice's door unmoving. I gulped. I wasn't sure what was about to come but I was sure it wont be good. I have seen Alice's anger before and if Bella has told her anything about my unforgivable behavior yesterday, then I am in great trouble. But I had no idea where else to search for her.

With nerves still offending my every move and the tension of the upcoming onslaught, I cautiously picked up my hand to ring the bell. I waited for a few minutes which actually felt like eternity before I heard footsteps approaching the door. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was about to come when the door finally open to reveal Alice's tiny form.

As soon as her eyes met mine, her entire body became rigid and her gaze turned into a glare. I involuntary flinched. Even though she hadn't said a single word, but her mere reaction to me was enough to illuminate her intentions and her thoughts at the moment.

She looked livid.

"what do you want?" she asked through her clenched teeth.

I congregated every speck of courage I had and said what I came here for.

"I called Charlie, and he informed me that Bella wasn't at home...so, I figured she might be with you. I want to see her. Talk to her."

"why? So you could hurt her more? Don't you ever get tired or _bored _of hurting my best friend!!" her anger was vivid and her every spoken word cut through my heart like a hundred knives, ripping my heart into pieces. The knowledge that Bella was hurt because of me was not unknown to me, but having it confirmed and hearing it from someone else was even more excruciating.

Alice attempted to close the door but I was quick to grab the edge of the door to stop her from completing her action.

I could feel the immense distress and pain on my own face as I spoke – "Alice, I made a mistake. I was stupid! And I definitely wasn't thinking. I never intended to hurt Bella, and if I could take it back, I'll do it without a second thought. But I have to...I _need _to apologize to her. I trust Bella, and I know I shouldn't have taken Jessica's side...but it was pure instinct. I was furious with Jacob black and my only intentions were to take out my irrational irritation on him. in my rage I forgot that my actions were hurting Bella. I feel terrible. And I want to apologize for my stupidity. Please...just, please let me talk to her. Just once. Please?" By now my eyes were beginning to get a little moist from the huddle of emotions that were attacking my heart at the same time. I couldn't bear to lose Bella. I cannot live in a world where she doesn't belong in my life. I cannot tolerate her hatred for me.

Alice studied my features for a moment and her eyes turned soft. She let out a sigh and looked at me apologetically.

"But Bella isn't here, Edward. I'm so sorry" she said and I sensed a pitiful edge in her voice.

I looked at her in confusion.

_Where else could she be?_

"Well then...where is she?" I asked, still baffled.

She hesitated before replying and shifted uncomfortably at her spot. She wouldn't meet my gaze and that was driving me crazy. Anxiousness filled my lungs, ceasing the supply of oxygen as I thought of why she was hesitating in telling me where Bella was.

"What's wrong Alice? Is she alright? Please tell me she's fine." I said, my voice filling with concern and worry as my breathing hitched. It would be _so_ Bella to end up in hospital in less than 24 hours that I've seen her. She was a magnet to danger.

"She's fine. Nothing to worry about" Alice assured.

"Then where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"She...she's with Jacob. She wasn't in a good mood, so Jacob took her out to cheer her up." she replied.

I froze in my place as I took in her words.

_Bella is out with Jacob._

_Bella..._

My _Bella..._

My hands clenched into fist and my nostrils flared. My teeth clenched as anger seethed my nerves.

_He doesn't even know her! He just met her a few hours ago and he's already trying to take her...my life, my best friend away from me!!! How _dare _he!_

Alice noticed the change in my expression and quickly assured – "They've been out for a while now. They'll be returning any moment now. You can wait here if you want. She'll be coming here."

I inhaled a shaky breath to calm myself. Didn't work well enough but was sufficient to stop me from punching the side wall of Alice's apartment where I was currently standing. Alice's wrath was the last thing I wanted to experience now.

Without uttering a word, I made my way inside and slumped down on Alice's couch without permission. I buried my head in my hands, sulking. I was sullen. Bella was beginning to trust that Jacob more than me. Just the thought of losing her to _him _made it almost impossible to breath.

Then Emmett's words ran through my mind.

_if she trusts him then what's your problem?_

_Even if she decides to date Jacob…don't get infuriated like an overprotective best friend!_

_It's her life; let her live it her way_

_Tell her that you're sorry and are ready to accept Jacob if that's what can keep your friendship going._

I let out a weary sigh and removed my hands from my face. Alice had disappeared into her room letting me alone to my thoughts, for which I was thankful.

If accepting Jacob in Bella's life was the only way to keep her friendship...then I was willing to take that risk too. I mean, how bad could it be? I was the one who introduced them. I wanted Bella to be happy. So if Jacob is making her happy and she wants his company for a bit longer than I anticipated then that's fine! Bella's worth it. Jacob, being a big jerk that he is, will do something stupid soon enough. I mean he was stupid enough to break-up with a girl like _Jessica_! How smart could he be? Surely he'll do something absurd and Bella would eventually leave him. This won't go on for long. I can keep up with it if that means that I can receive Bella's forgiveness.

Even as I let the consoling thoughts calm me, it did nothing to alleviate the pain and frustration I felt at the moment. Jacob was trying to snatch away the most precious thing I gained after a long time of loneliness and isolation. The thought alone was excruciating. I could only hope for Bella to forgive me......

* * *

**BPOV**

"Goodbye Bella. I hope to see you soon." With that Jacob lifted my left hand and kissed the back of it maintaining eye contact with me.

I of course blushed and after saying goodbye, I made my way to Alice's door. My mood has significantly improved after that terrible incident in Jessica's party. I felt so relaxed and light. Jacob seemed to have this affect on me. His playful attitude, his sweet and kind words, his bright smile, created a strange aura around him which prevented anyone who was near him, almost impossible to feel depressed. I was grateful to accept Jacob's offer to go out with him. it was the best way to obliterate the pain that Edward's actions had caused.

On reaching the door, I didn't bother to ring the bell. Alice had given me a spare key so that if I came back late at night, then I didn't have to wake her up before coming in.

What I saw when I entered the room, halted my heart. It was Edward, sitting on Alice's couch with his forehead resting in his hand. At the sound of the door opening, his head snapped up in my directions and his eyes met mine which were still wide with shock.

In a swift moment, Edward was on his feet and was walking towards me.

"Bella..." he whispered as he stood mere inches away from me. His eyes were pained and...Relieved, for some reason. He brought his hands up to touch my face but I backed away. Slowly he retrieved his hand back to his side and he stared at the ground, guilt and shame written all over his posture.

I wasn't ready for it just yet. I wasn't ready to face him so soon. All the memories from the party came rushing back with full force. Jessica in his arms, him defending Jessica when I needed him, the way he yelled at Jake for defending _me!_

It was too much to take. All the pain made it's way back to my heart revealing the invisible hole in my chest that was healed just a few minutes ago when I was with Jake.

I pushed myself away from my position and made my way to Alice's bedroom. But Edward's hand caught my wrist, silently pleading me to turn around and face him.

I shook my head, without turning back and said – "please, Edward. Just...please leave. I wanna be alone right now."

"Bella, please. Just here me out. I – I didn't...." Edward requested but wasn't able to complete his sentence before his voice cracked.

I finally turned to face him...and what I saw, shocked me beyond belief. He had a thoroughly heartbreaking expression on his face. There was incredible amount of pain and pure agony radiated from his features. He looked up at me and swallowed hard before he began to speak.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize. I know whatever I'll say will, in no way, justify my actions…but I want to apologize anyway. Bella I didn't ever mean to hurt you. You don't know how _much _it pains me to know that _I'm _the reason you're so upset. But just so you know, I didn't intentionally defended Jessica yesterday. I was frustrated at that time…and I can't even explain what frustrated to me to such an extent to myself, but I ended up taking all of my frustration on Jacob. I believe you, Bella. And I'll never forgive myself for the pain that I've caused you. I'll make it up to you, I promise. And I – I know that…that Jacob's a good friend of yours. I promise I won't pick up a fight with him ever again. I'll try to be civil around him and I'm ready to forget my past hatred for him as well. if that what it takes to be with you, Bella…I'll do it. I know that I don't deserve y –" he ranted on but I cut him mid-sentence by placing my finger on his lips.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand. Jessica was your date and you were defending her. I forgive you" I replied. How could I not forgive him? He looked so pained…so guilty. And I know that he…he loves her, and it's only natural for him to defend her no matter what he says. But the fact that he came all the way here and waited for me to apologize and blame everything on himself just so I could forgive him, melted my heart. He cared for me too much…it might not be the way I wanted but still, he loved me enough as a friend. And I can't force him to love me the way I do. If his friendship is all I can have…then I'll accept it. Though it still pained me to no limit.

I felt Edward's lips curve into a smile against my finger and he brought up his right hand to hold my finger in its place. Then he kissed my index finger gently and an involuntary shiver ran through me as I tried to keep my breathing even.

"so…you and Jake had a great time?" Edward asked once we had moved a safe distance apart from each other. He was trying, extremely hard I might add, to keep his voice cool and his face straight, but was failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes. "yeah we enjoyed ourselves." I answered.

Edward frowned at that for a moment before he recomposed his features and extended his hand. "let's go" he commanded with a smile on his face.

I looked at him as if he was insane. "Go where?" I asked.

"we'll go to a club and enjoy ourselves. I told you I'll make it up to you. This will be fun. Just you and me for the entire night. C'mon" he replied with nonchalance.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Edward! It's 10:00 pm!" I countered.

"you agreed to go out with Jacob so easily…and you're having second thought about going out with me?" Edward pouted and placed his right hand on his chest in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to emotional blackmail me. But no matter what, I couldn't deny that Edward's pout was extremely endearing.

I smiled and nodded. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited about the night which would belong entirely to Edward and me….

* * *

**A/N: please review guys. Next chapter is going to be really exciting. I have it all planned out and I'm sure you'll all love it.**

**Please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: DEVIOUS SIDE OF BEAUTY

**A/N: This is the earliest update isn't it? :p lolz.**

**I just couldn't wait to update this chapter. So here you are :)**

**A huge thanks to my regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade,Twilighterzxox, luvnovels123, Darcyfan14.

**A hearty thanks to the very special reviews which I really liked – xXAznAngelXx, EboniJade, Elsiii93, luvnovels123.**

**I especially loved your review, luvnovels123…it was the cutest review :p lolz, really. I couldn't help but smile when I read it. I really loved it.**

**So here's the next chapter…..just remember, the story is **_**definitely **_**not even close to being over. Still this chapter is important.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Devious Side of Beauty**

**BPOV**

The ride to the club that Edward mentioned was quite short. Edward said that the club belonged to one of his really good friends and he had especially requested him to come and visit sometime. That club was the most popular club here and time to time celebrities kept showing there either for publicity of the club on request of the owner or just to hang out and relax. After a lot of assurance on Edward's part, he had finally convinced me that media was strictly restricted from entering except when the owner wants it himself. The owner, that is, Edward's best friend's name was Connor Carter. Apparently, he himself was very popular in fashion industry and he opened this club in order to fulfill his passion for music and dance.

After parking the car, Edward helped me out of the car and we made our way to the club. Loud music rumbled from inside as we entered the club. Edward was of course a VIP here so we didn't have to wait in the huge line of frustrated and eager teenagers and adults.

The enthusiasm that every individual possessed on the dance floor was contagious. I felt excitement burning it's way through my body as the DJ dropped to my favorite song. Edward seemed pleased to see me all exuberant and cheerful. Clubbing was _so _not my thing, but it was a good change. I've never really tried this kind of life. Being so carefree and losing myself to the music and passion…and now that I was here, it was surprisingly blissful and relaxing.

Edward and my hand was still tightly intertwined when he pulled me closer to whisper something in my ears, though I had to strain my ears to listen to him above the loud music.

"Do you like it?" he asked with his mesmerizing smile.

"How can I _not _like it? This is awesome!" was my enthusiastic reply.

Edward laughed at my eagerness and led me through the crowd and towards the dance floor.

That's when I saw a young and charming boy – not even as close to as charming as Edward – walk towards us. He had black hair cropped short and blue eyes. As he came closer I saw a wide smile lit up his face once his eyes met Edward.

"Edward! God, it's been such a long time. I'm glad you finally decided to visit here buddy" he said in a cheery voice as Edward and he man-hugged.

Edward laughed in his usual musical voice and greeted him as well. Then he turned to me for introduction.

"Bella, this in Connor, a very good friend of mine. Connor, this is Bella, my best friend" he introduced us. Connor turned to me with a seductive smile.

"Hello beautiful" he said with a wink. I blushed and shook his hand. Edward cleared his throat and I saw him narrowing his eyes at Connor. Connor chuckled and raised his hands up in surrender which made me laugh. Edward could act like an overprotective jerk sometimes. I wish he knew that no man in this world held even a slight attraction in my heart as much as he did.

"I'm really happy you decided to come, Edward. Enjoy yourselves. Don't hesitate in asking for anything you need. You're our special guest." Connor said flashing a grin to me and then disappeared in the crowed.

"Sorry, he could be a little cocky sometimes" Edward said to me once we made our way to the side counter where a bartender was pouring a drink for a blonde.

I just laughed in response. We sat at the two spare seats available. People here were going wild while dancing to the music, nobody paying enough attention to acknowledge anyone. They were lost in their own worlds, swaying their bodies to the beat and dancing with their partners. I saw Edward lean towards me to whisper something but he stopped mid-way, his eyes starring behind me in shock. I turned to look what has caught his attention.

Then I saw my worst nightmare making its way towards us. My body froze, my breathing nullified. This was something I definitely didn't anticipated. All the joy, the fun, the excitement I felt just a moment ago – demolished in front of my very eyes, leaving a trail of frustration, sorrow and a bit of anger.

Making her way towards us was Jessica Stanley, walking seductively among the crowd, wearing a red halter top and a denim blue skirt, which was barely able to cover her thighs.

I felt disgusted. The way she was flaunting herself in front of the guys as she passed them, I could see she was enjoying their attention. Every single one of them. And this irritated me just as much as it disgusted me. Wasn't she supposed to let Edward have her undivided attention rather than seducing every guy in reach? I knew he would have had _my _undivided attention if I was in her place.

_If_ I was in her place....

I turned back to look at Edward, hoping beyond anything that he would atleast feel a part of annoyance and repugnance that I felt for the way Jessica was flaunting herself for the guys around her.

But what I saw on his face...just about shattered my heart into a millions of irremediable pieces. His face held desire and longing as he took at Jessica's form. His eyes were trained on her, completely forgetting for a moment that I was sitting right beside him!

My heart sank and I felt a surge of devastating pain attacking my chest. I could never hold that attraction in his eyes. he will never see me the way he sees her. I would never be more than a mere friend to him. I could never compare myself to the divine, extraordinary beauty that Jessica possessed which made her world-wide fans go crazy after her. she was the girl that every teenage hormonal boy desired. She was the girl that the first and only love of my life desired.

I felt the deceiving painful tears pooling in my eyes, distorting my vision but I didn't care, because I knew that at this moment...Edward's eyes would notice nothing else than Jessica's splendor...not even my tears.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Edward asked once she came near us. Either she didn't notice me or purposefully ignored me. Either way, I was grateful. Her fake greetings and forced smiles were the last thing I wanted to bear at the moment.

"Edward! What a coincident. I come here every Friday night. I saw you coming in and couldn't contain my happiness. I wanted to meet you....I was quite upset when you just disappeared from the party without even saying goodbye" she purred in his ears _pretending_ to be hurt. She sure was a great actress, I'll give her that.

"y-yeah…about that…jess, we have to talk" Edward said glancing in my direction briefly. "I think you owe an apology to Bella"

"WHAT???" Jessica screamed, appalled. "Edward, do you seriously believe her? You know I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I guess we all know what happened that day. I was being a jerk by being oblivious to the entire situation. She's my best friend, Jessica. I can't ignore something which hurt her by being ignorant." Edward replied, a little firmer this time.

Jessica gave me a death glare. She was shooting draggers at me and I could practically _taste _her anger. She looked at Edward once and then turned back to look at me.

"Sorry" was her stiff reply through her clenched teeth. Edward frowned at this and was about to argue but I squeezed his hand to stop him. I knew that's the best she would be able to do. I didn't want a fight to start at this point. Not again.

Edward let it drop with a sigh. Once Jessica had controlled her anger somewhat, she turned to Edward with a huge grin.

"So you wanna dance?" she asked.

Edward's face significantly brightened up. But then his eyes flickered to me and a guilty expression replaced his former joy.

"I – I don't think that's a good idea, Jess. I came here to spend…" Edward began but I cut him before he could finish.

"It's okay" I said with as much will power as I could muster. I was near tears by now, but I didn't let it show. "you go and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine" I said and managed to pull a small smile on my lips. Even though all my veins were shouting in protest to go against my decision and shout out loud to Jessica to leave us alone, I knew I couldn't do that. I could see in Edward's eyes as clear as crystal, he wanted this. He wanted…..Jessica.

"Are you….s-sure?" he asked unsure. I saw Jessica rolling her eyes at him exasperatedly.

"I'm sure Edward. It's a club! I'll enjoy myself anyways." I replied.

Edward grinned at me and came forward. He kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ears "Thanks bella, and I promise I'll spend the rest of the night with you. Just this one dance. I'll always owe you for this. You're my best friend ever." With that he went away with Jessica, their hands intertwined.

My heart sank. Depression dawned it's ugly face on me. why does this happen to me? I was almost content a few hours ago with Jake. Then Edward came and told me we would be spending the entire night together! Those words made me float on cloud 9. And now here I am. Sulking on my chair, watching the love of my life dancing enthusiastically with probably the most gorgeous girl of the world.

The sadness and the feeling of unworthiness made my eyes drop to the floor involuntarily. The pain was incredible. I resisted the urge to clutch my chest, where my heart cried out with immense pain, and scream. Love is so……painful. And for me it has brought nothing but tears and anguish. I remember the moment when I first realized that I was in love. The exuberance that followed after that realization was overwhelming. I was just so…._happy._ There was no other way to explain the feeling. To be honest, there aren't proper words yet invented to describe the exact feelings that courses through the heart of the girl in love.

And right after a few minutes of that realization…..my world was shattered. Every speck of my heart was crumpled into the grounds into unseen pieces. I could practically feel my heart bleeding. It's still not healed and I'm not sure if it ever will.

I knew what the best way to ease this pain a little by little will be – to avoid Edward completely and move on with my life. It's easy said than done. How well I knew that. I was addicted to him! badly…My heart pained every time he was in pain. I knew I was in love with him…but he was my best friend first. I cared for him even though he was unintentionally crushing my heart with every passing second. He was my best friend. He had been with me when I was upset. He was there to support me whenever I needed him. and I could _never _forget that I was _alive _because of him. He chose me! A stranger over his year old friends when I was crushed from his friends' car. How could I abandon him just because he doesn't feel the same way for me? How could I force him to choose me over Jessica when I _know _that Jessica was a million times more gorgeous than me! I could never outshine the internationally popular actress who had been voted as the sexiest actress of the year. I was just plain simple Bella.

"A drink for the beautiful lady" someone's voice broke through my stupor. I looked back to see the bartender behind the counter against which I was leaning, offering me a drink. I frowned. I didn't drink.

"I didn't order that" I said, my voice lacing with confusion.

"oh, this drink is from the gentlemen sitting there, especially for you." He replied nodding at the far end of the counter. I looked in the direction where he was pointing and saw a tall guy sitting at the seat staring at me intently. He had light brown hair and was impressively built. When he saw me looking at him, a cocky smile appeared on his lips. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. I was about to deny the offer when hooting sound coming from the dance floor caught my attention. Everyone on the dance floor had subsided to give space to the dancing couple who were ruling the dance floor, the couple of course being none other than – Edward and Jessica. Jessica had her back against Edward and was grinding unabashedly against him. Both of her hands were drawn back and were intertwined in Edward's hair. Edward's head was resting in the crook of Jessica's neck, his lips against her throat. His left hand was on Jessica's hip while his other arm encircled her waist.

Sudden wave of resentment and jealousy startled me. My irrational anger was burning me alive. My breathing came in small gasp as I watched them get intimate on the dance floor. Angry tears were pooling in my eyes. Without thinking, I turned back in my seat to face the counter and took the glass of drink and drank it in one breath. The liquid burned a trail in my throat as I gulped the entire liquid down. A tear slid down my cheek but I ignored it. I didn't turn back to glance at the dance floor again. It was too painful.

From the corner of my eye I saw the guy who had offered me the drink walk forward and sat down on the chair next to me.

"Hi" he said in a low husky voice. I didn't bother to reply. I didn't even bother to look at him. the pain had overtaken my senses and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Fill the lady's glass please." He ordered the bartender. The bartender nodded and refilled my glass. Without a second thought, I drank the entire glass once again. The stranger next to me chuckled. "By the way, my name is David." He said.

"Bella" was my only reply. I didn't even look at him. My glass was refilled again, courtesy of David, and once again I drank the entire thing.

By now my head was feeling fuzzy. I've never drunk alcohol before. I was feeling light headed and slightly…sick. I was starting to feel dizzy.

I gathered some courage and turned slightly towards the dance floor, only to regret my decision. Edward and Jessica were facing each other now; there faces mere inches away from each other. Jessica's arms were around Edward's neck while his arms were circled around her waist.

I couldn't take it anymore. Whether it was because of the drink or my jealousy…I didn't know. I turned to face David.

"Wanna dance?" I asked with a sudden burst of confidence. I didn't know where this confidence came from. Maybe it was because of the drinks…..

David looked shocked for a moment. Then a smug grin spread on his lips and he extended his hand forward for me to accept. "I thought you'd never ask."

I took his hand with an impish grin and we went to the dance floor. I was taken aback by my boldness but I didn't let it ruin my mood. The drinks were doing their magic and I lost myself to the music and instincts. Both of my hands gripped his hair while I brought my body closer to him. He rested one of his hands on my lower hip while other went to the small of my back. Our bodies interlocked and his hand that was on my back slowly slid down towards my lower back. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Cautiously and clandestinely I peeked slightly from his neck to see Edward's reaction.

To say I was content with his response.....would be an understatement. Edward froze in his place, his hands on his side – curled into tight fists – and his eyes wide with shock as he merely stare at us in horror while Jessica tried to get a response from him to get back his attention using her 'skills', unsuccessfully. I continue to peek at him imperceptibly while I saw his shock slowly transform into an absolute livid expression, and his gaze turned into a deathly glare.

I didn't let his anger alter my resolve and continued to dance against my dance partner. David's left hand reached at the hem of my shirt and deliberately he slid his hand under it, caressing my newly exposed skin boldly.

Before I even knew what hit us, Edward ripped David apart from me fiercely and pushed him back hard! David stumbled across the dance floor and almost tripped on the nearby couple, but was able to steady himself on time.

"Don't you DARE to touch her!!!" Edward growled at David with the most threatening voice I've ever heard him used. His eyes glared at him murderously. I saw as fear and panic filled David's horrified eyes and he gulped.

"Dude, calm down" he said chuckling weakly but the fear in his eyes was evident.

My anger crossed every boundary and ultimately poured out of me through my mouth as I yelled at Edward like I never have before.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE EDWARD!! What the hell is wrong with you??" I bellowed, livid. Who is _he _to command me who I should dance with? I didn't stop him when he was all over Jessica on dance floor, did I?

"What's wrong with ME??" Edward turned his icy glare on me. "Bella, he's a complete stranger! You don't even know him and he was –" he shouted but stopped in between. His eyes widened as he scrutinized my feature in horror. "Bella, are you...Are you _drunk_?" he asked in incredulity. Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to David. His nostrils flared with anger as he caught him by his collar and bared his teeth in disgust and hostility. "_you _made her drunk?" he asked, or rather accused, in a low deadly voice.

"Stop it Edward. You know I can't accept this kind of behavior inside my club. You'll have to calm down." Connor made his appearance and stepped in between David and Edward to make Edward release David's color. David escaped the club as fast as humanly possible, not daring to turn back. Edward kept glowering at him as he made his way to exit, his hand still curled into taut fist.

Edward shook his head slightly and then turned back to me. "C'mon Bella. We're leaving." His voice was velvety soft again...the voice which I was so used to. His expression melted as he looked at me, his anger evaporating only to be replaced by pain and repentant.

Before I could react, an irritating voice, which I have begun to literally _hate _from the past few days, interrupted. "what? You're leaving? But we were having so much fun! Do you really have to leave?" Jessica purred in Edward's ear, pouting slightly.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know whether it was the drinks speaking or my new found courage or simply my irritation – but I spoke before I even realized the words coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, Noooo!" I chuckled darkly before continuing. "He would _love _to grind against you on the dance floor and groove to the music after all this, acting like nothing even happened!...Of course he has to leave before the media finds out, you idiot! Gosh, you're so dumb!" I finished, folding my hands across my chest stubbornly and huffed.

_Wow Bella, how mature. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

Every pair of eyes in the club was on me. I wasn't even in my senses to blush. I merely glared at Jessica's shocked face. Her eyes bulged out of it's socket in shock and her mouth hung open. This definitely might have been the first time anyone had yelled at her like this. I stopped the smug smile threatening to spread across my face immediately.

Edward looked equally shocked but also......slightly amused.

There was complete silence all around as everybody stared at me with similar expression. Finally, Connor broke the silence with his involuntary laugh but caught himself on time and pretended to cough. Light snickers generated from everyone around the club, some of whom were indecent enough to chortle loudly. My eyes fell on Edward. His lips were pressed tightly against each other to prevent himself from bursting into laughter.

Jessica's shocked and embarrassed expression soon dissolved into pure anger and homicidal scowl.

"Why. You...." Jessica growled at me, moving forward slowly and threateningly towards me.

Edward stepped between us immediately and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from advancing towards me. "Stop it Jessica. Bella is not herself right now. She hasn't ever drunk before. I'm sure she wouldn't have said this if she was sentient enough to understand her actions."

I snorted at that and Jessica of course noticed it and turned back to look daggers at me. Edward turned his head slightly towards me and gave me a pleading look. I stopped myself from retorting back for Edward's sake.

"You're defending _her_? Did you not hear what she said? I don't even know why you keep her around! She's just a dim-witted, ugly bitch! Not worthy of _anyone!_ Even my _dog _won't come near her disgusting form. She just so ------

And Jessica kept on with her painful insults and I was forced to tune her out. Her words were painful even if I tried to ignore them. But what was worst was that Edward was quiet. Why isn't he saying anything? Why isn't he defending me?

I turned to look at Edward's expression....and I froze in my place.

His glorious face held the _fiercest_ expression I've ever seen. Fiercer than the one he had infront of David. He looked as if he was ready to kill! His teeth were gritted together and his normal glowing green eyes were the darkest color of jade.

"ENOUGH!!" He shouted above his lungs. "I've heard _enough_ from you Jessica! NO ONE talks about Bella that way. Not even _you!"_ he spat the last word. "She's a _billion_ times better than you. You're not even worthy of her anger! I couldn't even think of comparing someone as low as you to my Bella. I couldn't believe you would actually _say _all those things. I definitely didn't know this devious side of you...and I'm seriously thankful to Bella for revealing your disgusting nature to me. If you ever dare to speak a single word from your filthy mouth against Bella...then I'll forget that I _ever _had _any _feelings for you!!!" he finished and turned to me swiftly. I could feel the surprise on my face.

_Is this a dream?_

Without another word, he took my hand and dragged me towards the exit. My entire body felt numb. The shock, the confusion, the bewilderment, the happiness all coursing through me made it impossible to think clearly.

From a distance we heard Jessica shout. "Oh Edward, one last thing. Just so you know...We're _so _over!!!"

Edward snorted beside me, still dragging me outside, and muttered under his breath – "took a while for you to figure _that _out."

I was grinning ear to ear. Screams like – freedom, finally and divest from Jessica – running through my mind.

Once we were outside in the parking lot where his Volvo stood I thought to myself – _why didn't anybody made me drink before?_

**A/N: Wow! This was my favorite chapter. But the story is **_**far **_**from over. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Please I really want your opinion on this particular chapter so please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: HIDDEN FEELINGS

**A/N: I'm back :)**

**Sorry for the delay but I'm back with the next chapter.**

**First of all my thanks and regards to my lovely regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade,Twilighterzxox, luvnovels123, Darcyfan14.

**Special thanks to some of the very lovely reviews by - **luvnovels123**, **TheRealRachel, EboniJade, Elsiii93.

**Thanks for telling me how much you people love to see your name here…to be honest I **_**love **_**mentioning your names equally as much. I just love you all and your wonderful reviews. They're all very encouraging.**

**I know many of you wanted EPOV…but I can't let that happen just yet. Bella has to figure out Edward's feelings. His feelings cannot be revealed just yet. I know it probably doesn't make any sense right now but you'll understand it clearly as the story proceeds. I promise for more Edward's POV in the later chapters.**

**On with the story now…enjoy!**

**NOTE : Don't forget to read author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Hidden Feelings**

**BPOV**

"There was Angela, Ben, Alice, Jasper and me with a few others of our high school friends. We were playing truth and dare and Alice, eventually ended up with a dare in which she had to select a dress from _my _wardrobe and had to wear it for the rest of the day. You should have seen her reaction! She completely freaked out – shouted, yelled, ran around the house complaining to everyone but finally settled on accomplishing the dare. The next thing I knew, she was shouting in my ears on how I don't have any sense of fashion and threatening me to change my entire wardrobe! The look on her face was so funny; I just kept laughing at her which of course, annoyed her even more!!" I recalled, laughing at the memory.

Edward was near hysterics right now. His eyes were almost glassy from laughing so hard. He shook his head as he kept driving at an insanely high speed.

"God, I had _no _idea that drunken Bella could be so funny!" he complimented, chuckling to himself.

We were in the car, returning back from the club after, presumably the _best _night of my entire life. I was drunk and completely out of my senses which resulted in me telling embarrassing stories from my past, to Edward who was listening to each story intently and trying extremely hard to drive carefully despite of the laughter fit he seemed to be facing after hearing my stories. They were mostly of my friends and me. He almost lost his control over the car when I told him of my first date, when the guy tried to kiss me and how I ended up tripping on him – thanks to the curse I call 'my clumsiness' – and how he hit his head so hard on the nearby wall that he had to be sent to ER immediately after our first date. I've never really seen Edward laugh that hysterically before.

Suddenly he slowed down the speed of his car. I looked at him confused and saw a calculating and…hopeful look on his face.

"Bella, shall I leave you at your house?" he questioned.

A dreaded feeling crossed my heart. If Charlie saw me in this state, completely drunk, with Edward…there was no doubt I would be attending Edward's funeral the next day. He would shoot him on the spot! He wouldn't even care for any explanation.

I shook my head vehemently. "No! No, we can't! I can't go home like this. Charlie will kill you!! Alice will make me go shopping and insist on buying an appropriate dress for your funeral! I hate shopping!" I retorted. I know I wasn't making any sense. But who cares? I was enjoying the sound of his musical laughter at my insanity.

Edward stared at me with wide eyes, completely filled with amusement which was ready to burst at any point. He bit his lip to stop another surge of laughter fit which was on the brink of exploding from his mouth.

Finally, he gave in and threw his head back as his musical laughter filled my ears and melted my heart.

"Well, atleast you'll be sulking for _something_ if I die. Even though it might not relate to my death at all" he commented sarcastically, laughing again at my remark.

After calming down a little Edward turned to look at me seriously. "so do you want to go to Alice's house then?" he asked with a hint of well hidden desperateness. Hmmm…Edward Cullen's hiding something….

"Um…I guess, yes." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward's face fell. "unless…." Now Edward's head snapped towards me, his face full of hope and excitement. He looked like an overly excited child on Christmas day. I laughed before I said "unless you have some other plans."

He grinned exuberantly. "you know me too well" he acknowledged, still grinning widely. "I was thinking…..maybe…maybe you'd like to sp-spend the night over at…my place?" he looked beyond nervous at this point. Wonder why? Oh right. Last time I went at his place, I ended up ignoring him for lord knows how long.

Even the thought of that night wasn't able to put off my blissful mood. As I said, I wasn't in my senses.

"Sureee" I slurred grinning like an idiot. Edward laughed, clearly relieved, and pulled me towards him, side-hugging me tightly as he turned the car and made his way to his house.

Once we reached at Edward's place, two guards approached immediately and one of them opened the gate while the other one took it upon himself to park Edward's precious Volvo safely.

Edward had to practically drag me forward to his door as I was barely able to walk on my feet. Once Edward closed the door behind him, he scooped me up in his arms in a bridal way and smiled down at me. I smiled back at him and wound my arms securely around his neck, looking lovingly in his eyes. He looked back at me with equal intensity and unfathomable sense of love and adoration swarming in his stunning green eyes.

He carried me all the way up the stairs. A great sense of déja vu hit me with full force. Last time when I came to this house, Edward had carried me the same way. The only difference was that before, the reason he carried me this way was because I kept tripping due to my clumsiness and now because I was drunk and in no condition to walk steadily myself.

Edward laid me on the bed cautiously and sat on the edge, once we reached his bedroom. Our faces were mere inches away as he brought his hand upto my face and gently removed a strand from my face, tucking it behind my ear as I lay on his bed on my back. His intoxicating breath caressed my face. My breathing hitched and my eyes closed on their own accord. The knots in my stomach tightened.

Then, to my surprise, I felt his uneven breath cascading on my face. I fluttered my eyes open, only to find his eyes bore into mine. His eyes roaming all over my face eagerly. An expression of such affection adorned on his face that I have never seen before. Without thinking I leaned forward. Edward's eyes widened as he anticipated my intentions.

"Bella…"Edward leaned back slightly. "You …y-you don't know what you're doing. You're drunk" Edward's voice was strained and he never completely got off me, his hands curled into fists. His eyes brimming with desire which he tried too hard to hide…unsuccessfully.

I took advantage of this opportunity and snacked my arms around his neck, caressing the back of his neck. Then I leaned forward and kissed his throat. I felt Edward shiver against me and I leaned back just enough to gauze his expressions. His eyes were closed, his breathing heavy and his hands clutched into tight fists by his side.

My actions were astonishing even to me. But I guess it were the drinks….no matter how many times I try to put the blames on the drinks, deep inside I knew! I _knew _this is what Iwanted and always have. Drinks just provided the courage that I needed to show Edward exactly how much I love him. He is my entire world. He always will be…

I brought my hands infront and traced his perfectly sculpted chest carefully. He was perfection in the literal sense of the word.

"Bella…..please don't" Edward's husky voice came lower than a whisper but he made no move at all to restrain me. Infact his half-drooping eyes were trained intently on my lips and his breathing was ragged, as was mine. The feeling of his chest heaving up and down against my hands as he breathed heavily was incredible.

I came closer and kissed his nose tenderly. Then I made my way slowly down to his lips and brushed my lips against his just slightly. A jolt of electricity ran through me and I heard Edward gasp. I looked at him to see shock, desire, ravenousness, adoration, love, confusion, all shinning in his sparkling green eyes. he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened his eyes, the only emotion playing in his gorgeous eyes was pure desire. The butterflies in my stomach increased tenfold. He took both of my hands and removed them from his chest. Before my mind had the time to register hurt by his action, he kissed the knuckles of both my hands. Then he pushed me back on his bed until I was lying on my back. He pinned both my hands on either side of my face and looked in my eyes fixedly.

His breathing jagged, our chest touching, his face just almost touching mine. He continued to look in my eyes which were burning with blazing passion. His lips lowered and came in contact with my jaw. His lips placed butterfly kisses on my jaw trailing all the way down my throat. It was the feeling of pure bliss. The intensity of emotion huddled together in my heart at that moment, drove me just about crazy. I forgot everything else around me. it was just him and me…the surroundings disappearing the in background in my mind as my concentration was entirely zeroed on Edward's lips trailing down my skin.

Edward continued to kiss down my neck and stopped just when his lips reached my collarbone, his hands were still holding my wrist, pinning them on either sides of my face.

"what am I doing?" I heard him whisper to himself.

"Don't stop." I murmured, my voice hoarse and my breathing uneven.

Edward looked up straight in my eyes with a strained expression.

"if I didn't stop now, I'll be the worst friend ever!" Edward's voice held genuine pain and guilt as he spoke.

_FRIENDS??!!_

There's that word again! Friends! Nothing but friends!

"i'm sorry, that was wrong. Please forgive me. You're not in yourself right now and I.....I don't even know what happened to me.... I - I'm really sorry" he apologized with guilt and shame dripping in every word.

I thought about it for a moment.

Is that why he stopped? Is that the reason his voice inflicted a hint of guilt while he spoke? He thought I was drunk. It must make him feel as if he's taking advantage of me. He shouldn't think that. I need to tell him about my feelings. Tell him that I love him.

My breathing became overwrought as I contemplated confessing my overflowing feelings for Edward. He needs to know. This is the only chance I'll ever have.

"Edward….." I hesitated, my heart beating at an insanely fast pace.

Edward was at my side by now and he looked down at me, confused at the sudden change of emotion and expression on my face.

"what's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, gently removing a stand of hair from my face.

"I…Edward, I – I…" my nerves got the best of me. I couldn't. Not just yet. I mean I was drunk, he wouldn't believe me right now anyways! No…I'll have to tell him when I'm in my senses, not when I'm absolutely drunk. Ii need him to take me seriously.

I let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Edward. I shook my head mumbling "nothing" and resting my heard against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. I felt his warm lips press on my forehead. My eyes closed at the sensation and I relaxed in his embrace.

_I'll tell him…I'll tell him tomorrow. And nothing will stop me this time. I'll confess my love for him tomorrow…_

"Goodnight, my Bella" Edward's velvet voice was the last thing I heard before I submitted my self to the exhaustion and let sleep take over my senses.

_Tomorrow…_

* * *

I woke up next morning to a throbbing pain in my head and a sick feeling in my stomach. My head felt heavy and the light filtering through the window did nothing to suppress my annoyance. I felt like crap!

I groaned and turned away from the window in a futile attempt to avoid the light pouring in through the window, praying for nothing more than to fall back to my unconscious state. It was the only way I could think to get rid of the irritating pain in my head.

I groaned again and let my eyes adjust to the illuminating room. That's when I notice that this wasn't my room. I snapped up in a sitting position looking around the strangely familiar room. I was all alone in an unknown room. I blinked my eyes several times in confusion. For the love of god, I can't seem to remember even a single thing from last night.

_What the hell?_

My head throbbed painfully, as if punishing me for ignoring it. I rubbed my temples tenderly, trying to clear my head enough to think rationally.

Alright so I remember being taken to a club with Edward. I remember….great! That was the _only _thing that I remembered. This is hell…

I wracked my mind for something, _anything_…but just ended up with certain blurred memories and images that weren't making any sense. I remember being happy for some reason. But nothing that justified that feeling stirred my mind.

Hold on.

I froze.

I went to the club with Edward. Now I wake up in this room with a throbbing headache. I was drunk!

_Oh God, please don't tell me I did something embarrassing and juvenile yesterday night and was kicked out of the club! Edward would be _so _embarrassed with me! What am I going to do?_

Edward…..of course! This was his room. I looked around the familiar walls and articles and realization struck me as I recognized his room. I must have been a real pain to Edward last night…he had to bring me to his house. But I still couldn't remember any of the events from last night clearly.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands in defeat.

"so you're finally awake, huh?" a velvety soft voice interrupted my jumbled thoughts and my head snapped up.

My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. Edward entered the room with a tray carrying a glass of water and some tablets. He wore a white button down shirt. The buttons on his shirt were open all the way down to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Then my eyes caught his stunning face. His gorgeous features were enhanced by the crooked smile that adorned on his delectable lips, making me almost swoon. His ever-glowing emerald eyes were radiant and shimmering with excitement, happiness and joy. His blue jeans hung way too low at his waist. He looked like a miracle. A Greek God. My living Adonis…

I caught myself staring at his chest and blushed profusely. I looked at him shyly only to see an amused smile on his face. He made his way towards the bed and kept the tray on the side table near the bed. He sat down on the bed next to me and held out the tablets and the glass of water to me.

"Here, take them. It'll make you feel better." he said gently.

I followed his instruction without any protest and after gulping down the entire glass of water, I let myself leaned back against the bed in exhaustion. The blanket was still covering me and my eyes darted towards the clock.

12:45 pm

It was late.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me intently and cautiously with an unreadable emotion on his face.

_This is the time. Ask him._

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Edward, I don't remember a single event from last night. Hell, I don't even remember how I got here in your room at your house even! Mind filling me with the details? Please don't bother leaving out the embarrassing parts. I'd rather listen to them than letting my mind wander on what I _could _have done. What exactly happen last night?" I asked.

Edward visibly tensed as I mentioned the words 'last night', but recovered immediately and smiled.

"nothing happened, Bella. I took you to a club where you got a little drunk and so I brought you to my house. That's all. Don't worry yourself too much unnecessarily." He assured.

I wasn't having that. I shook my head and looked at him sternly.

"no, you're hiding something. Oh God, I must have don't something humiliating in the club, isn't it! Did they have to kick us out of the club? Please be honest! Did I do something to embarrass both of us at the club yesterday?" I asked, my voice rising with the ascending panic and dread I felt in my heart.

His expression became thoughtful as he thought of the events that took place last night at the club. His eyes flashed a little as he remembered something and a devilish grin appeared on his face. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head at me as he remembered last night's events at the club.

"Edward, what?" I asked, my eyes wide with panic and embarrassment as I contemplated his reaction.

He just shook his head and said – "nothing" before bursting out in laughter.

I swatted his arms and tried desperately hard to make him look at me.

"Edward, please tell me! what did I do?" I practically begged him to tell me.

he held my hands in both of his, still laughing and looked at me. "don't worry Bella. We weren't kicked out of the club or anything. And you didn't do anything to embarrass and humiliate _yourself!"_ He replied, stressing on the last word. I quite didn't understand his infliction but before I could question him he said – "Although I would _love_ to here more about your first date that ended up in a hospital for trying to kiss you." He laughed. "I have no idea why I feel like this, but I'm surprisingly glad for your clumsiness all of a sudden"

I was sure my face was tomato red at this time.

_I've been telling him embarrassing stories from my past! Just…perfect! Awesome!_

I groaned and hid my blushing face in my hands. Me and my big mouth!

Edward chuckled. He took my hands off my face and held it while he said – "it's okay, Bella. Relax. That wasn't the _most _embarrassing part of yesterday night" he had a mischievous grin when he said that.

My eyes grew wide at his admission.

"What else did I do?" I moaned.

He chortled.

"well, let's see…the most difficult part would be when you said that you felt too uncomfortable to sleep in the party clothes…and asked me to take them off you as you were too exhausted to do it yourself……well, I took care of it, but Ofcourse I didn't have any spare girl-clothes, So………" he trailed of suggestively.

My jaw almost hit the floor. I stared at him in utter disbelief and mortification.

"NO WAY!!" I yelled and actually lifted the blanket to check whether he was serious about me sleeping without any clothes. My brain was utter mess and too panicky to make sense that I could feel my clothes if I wanted to.

I saw that I was fully dressed and also in the same party dress that I wore in the club.

Of course! Edward and his sarcastic stupid jokes to mortify me!

I was still holding the edge of the blanket in one of my hands and staring down at myself when I heard him burst into uncontrollable fit of laughter.

I looked at him with a frown and blushing cheeks. He was holding his sides and had rolled over the bed, lying on his back as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up, Edward!" I chided, folding my arms across my chest.

"s-sorry…but I just _had _to see your reaction to that!" he said between his laugh. "I sure as hell wasn't disappointed!"

I rolled my eyes, still blushing jet red at his embarrassing joke.

The ringtone of his cell phone kept at the desk distracted him enough from his laughing to breathe properly. He wasn't in himself enough to check the number before he flipped his cell phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice still containing the amusement. I narrowed my eyes at him which made him shake with silent laughter.

All of a sudden his posture became tense and he froze in his place. His eyes flickered to me for a moment and I saw panic and uneasiness in them before he turned back his attention to the phone. I looked at him in confusion.

He sat up on the bed. "What do you want?" he spat angrily and disgust.

I tensed at his tone. Who was it on the phone?

"I don't care – No – it doesn't matter! – Look, I thought I made it pretty clear when I said it's over! – I've got nothing to do with you anymore." His voice grew more and more frustrated as the conversation proceeded. His frown was deep and he was pacing the room while talking angrily on the phone. "I don't believe you - No – you were beyond rude to her. It's unforgivable! – I have no intention of forgiving you, just drop it okay! – I don't trust y…" he stopped mid-way before he could complete his sentence. A sudden look of concern replaced his features, and something else…guilt? But the slight irritation was still there.

"please…don't cry…" he said to the person on the phone with a strained voice and I grew even more confused. His eyes flicked back to me and his expression was almost apologetic. And I'm sure he was able to read the confusion and bafflement on my face.

"please…I know – I understand, but it doesn't change anything. I – I don't…calm down Jess."

At that name every nerve in my body tensed. My expression altered from confusion to recognition and the very familiar burn in my heart crept up on the surface once again, to show it's ugly face. The pain that followed was excruciating.

Edward kept conversing, oblivious to the change in my expression. I heard him give a sigh and he mumbled an 'okay' and then left the room to talk more privately.

I used the time alone to grasp bits and pieces of what happed last night. I remembered it all fairly well till I entered the club. I remembered meeting Jessica there which literally crushed my mood. Then I remembered Edward dancing with her in a way that made my insides burn. I even remember some guy offering me drinks. After that the memory was distorted but I tried hard to think though the hazy mist of indistinct memories to get a clearer picture of what exactly made me feel a little happy about last night.

That's when I remembered. All the yelling, fight, rage, a string of profanities by Jessica that were directed towards me…and Edward breaking up with her.

I gasped audibly. That was it. The reason for my happiness that now seemed to be a distinct memory. Edward had broken up with Jessica. I was about to tell Edward about my feelings. And now…Jessica had called him back? Did the girl has _any _dignity? I remembered how Edward had practically insulted her in front of the crowed for being rude to me, and here she was…calling him to apologize and then even _crying _to get her own way. Talk about desperateness.

But what if Edward melted away by her false pleas? What if he decided to go back to her? No. Edward won't do that, would he? I mean, he couldn't! He'd been so firm on his decision yesterday. He wouldn't ever give in to her faux apologies.

_But he was in love with her....._

A voice in the back of my head spoke, irritating and depressing me further.

Edward came back then with his shoulders slumped and a weary and defeated expression on his face. I kept my face deliberately emotionless. He wasn't looking me straight in my eyes…I guess I knew what was his final decision. My heart tore apart in two. I was _so near!_ Just a few step away from confessing me feelings, and probably getting the utmost happiness of the entire world if he somehow, by some miracle, felt the same. But all my hopes, anticipation, longing were shattered right before my eyes as he sat at the chair next to my bed looking down at the floor.

"Bella…." he began in a low whisper, still not meeting my eyes. He took in a deep breath and finally drew up enough courage to look at me in the eyes. He flinched at my hard expression and his face scrunched in pain, guilt and apology. "Bella, just here me out. It was Jessica, you probably figured that out…but I haven't forgiven her. She said that she was drunk yesterday night too and had no control over what she said. She practically begged for another chance and…she wants to apologize to you in person too…she really is sorry for what happened yesterday." He paused for a hesitant moment before continuing. "she…s-she said that she's…in love with me. She said she never wanted to act the way she did, the drinks got to her and she said things she didn't even realize she was saying." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do or what to think, Bella. I didn't tell her that I've forgiven her. I didn't even agree to give her a second chance. But she just…she sounded genuinely sincere while apologizing and especially when she said she truly wanted to apologize for her behavior to you too in person. I told her I'll think about it….about forgiving her and giving her second chance. But it's upto you Bella." Edward looked straight at me in the eye now. "After how she behaved with you last night, I can't bring myself to even consider forgiving her. I'll only consider it if you think it's right. I…I won't lie and say that I have no desire to be with her at all anymore. I've been in love with her for about 2 years Bella. It's not easy to forget…to let go. I tried, trust me, I tried very hard. I have been trying since last 2 years while she was dating Jacob. But I couldn't. I can't, no matter how hard I try…"

"But she is _not _important to me than you. You come first Bella. You always have and you always will. If you think I shouldn't forgive her, then I won't question it even once. Your friendship is more important to me than anything else. I won't even talk to her if you don't want me to. Tell me Bella…can you forgive her?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

I was numb. I didn't even know how I felt….it was like my heart was mistreated so many times that it was barely alive in my chest anymore. When I answered, my voice was very formal, devoid of my kind of emotion…it was dead…just like my heart.

"I don't know what to say Edward. Clearly you are in love with her…but I can't lie and tell you that I'll be okay in her company. I know I won't be able to bring myself to like her no matter how hard I try. But I believe you when you say that she was genuinely sorry about last night. And I cannot even imagine telling you to just forget your years old love for my sake. I know I wouldn't want anybody to say or do such a thing to me. So I'm ready to accept her…as long as she keeps you happy. Do what you feel is right, don't depend on my decision. It's your life Edward, not mine. If you truly love her then you shouldn't give up on her. I think I can imagine how its like to know you won't be able to ever have the person you love. It must be…excruciating. Too painful. And I wouldn't want that even for my worst enemy, so I definitely can't think of making _you – my best friend –_ to suffer through that type of pain. You should forgive her if that's what you desire." I finished, feeling a heavy weight being put on my heart as I poured my heart out to him. I was giving up, I knew. But what other option did I have?

Edward's eyes glimmered with unfathomable adoration, love and respect as he stared at me with a grateful smile. He leaned forward and hugged me. His familiar embrace warmed me like it always did and I couldn't help but melt into his arms.

"I can't express in words how thankful I'm to you, Bella. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. I don't think I can imagine a day without your friendship now. Thanks for understanding me so well. Jessica didn't mean any of it, I assure you that. She wouldn't have apologized after I humiliated her so badly yesterday, if she wasn't actually sorry. Thank you Bella." he said and kissed me on the cheek before getting up steadily and dialing a number on his phone excitedly. Calling Jessica, no doubt. He left the room after that, closing the door behind him as he exited.

Tired!

Yes, I felt utterly and absolutely tired. Tired of all the drama from Jessica, all the pain caused by Edward, all the tears that I've been shedding. Tired of every thing. I don't want this anymore! It was more than just clear now. Edward just confessed how hopelessly he was in love with Jessica. Not that I didn't believed it first but I still kept a small part of hope in my heart that maybe…just _maybe _he would feel the same way about me. But it's beyond obvious that it's never gonna happen. He doesn't belong to me and this fact won't change in future. I still loved him with every drop of my being. I don't think I'll ever be able to change it. But I never tried to move on before. It was either me trying to ignore my feelings for him or accepting it and sticking to my feelings with every fiber of my heart. I had to see the alternative. I can't watch my heart break into a million pieces every time I was around him. I want to accept my feelings for him _and _still try to move on. I don't want to lose his friendship. That's not even an option to consider. I knew I cannot bring myself to completely extricate him out of my life. He's way too important. But I refuse to wallow in my misery anymore.

I looked at the side table where my cell phone lied. I picked it up and saw 3 unread messages and two missed calls. My heart swelled with gratitude and adoration as I watched the screen. I flipped my phone open and redialed the number that had two missed calls and 3 unread messages. The phone was answered after one ring.

"Hello, Jacob…?"

**A/N: I know some of you must be disappointed with the ending. But trust me, I have a much better plot planned. You people will love how it will turn out. After all, you can't expect to Edward to get Bella so easily after he made her go through so much pain, can you? :p**

**please review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: THE WEEKEND TRIP

**A/N: I don't have words to apologize to you people for updating so late…but I have been **_**really **_**busy. But I somehow managed to update this chapter, with much difficulty I might add…**

**A hearty thanks to all my regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade,Twilighterzxox, luvnovels123, Darcyfan14.

**Sorry if I might have forgotten someone, I really didn't have time to go through it properly.**

**Also special thanks to **vampiregurl

**I so understand what you said in the review. Trust me, I've been through all that as well. I guess that's why I'm able to express Bella's feelings so well in this story. thanks for your wonderful reviews.**

**and also a huge thanks to sidny88 for your encouraging PM. you guys have no idea how good it feels when you tell me that you've read my story more than one time. it encourages me a lot :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – The Weekend Trip**

**EPOV**

3 weeks…

It's been 3 weeks since Jessica and I got together…

And 3 weeks since Bella started dating…Jacob.

I still fail to fathom the reason for my intense dislike for him as I continue to talk Bella out of dating him. I know I'm being way too selfish. Even though Bella still abhor Jessica, but she accepted her without any predicament. But even as I try my best to suppress the irrational insecurity that somehow Jacob would distant Bella away from me, I blatantly fail. His arms around my Bella in the same protective stance as my loving embrace always triggered some unidentified emotion in me that at times become so unbearable that I had to literally leave the room when those two were together there. But Bella never complained because she too left the room everytime Jessica was in ten mile radius to me. I can understand. Though Jessica had apologized to Bella the very next day that she called me, it was crystal clear that Bella didn't believe a word she said. I thought Jessica seemed genuinely repentant but then again, I have no right to have any say in this matter seeing the hostility with which I treat Jacob for _no _specific reason at all.

All in all, I was just merely satisfied by having Bella by my side as the best friend a person could ever ask for _and _being able to achieve the love of the girl to whom my heart has belonged ever since I first laid my eyes on her – Jessica.

At that thought my mind went directly to the conversation I had with my sister, Rosalie, a few weeks ago.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_For the love of god, I can't understand what you're trying to imply through this speech Rose! I know for some weird, unknown reason you seem to dislike Jessica, but she is the girl I _love!_ Why can't you just accept that fact? If you don't like her, I can't force you…although I do expect for you to just accept the fact that I truly love her and there's nothing you can do abut it." I seethed, anxious that I might just break the phone into two due to my fury._

"_LOVE…?"Rosalie barked followed by a malicious laughter. "Edward for once, would you please try to open your eyes and distinguish between 'love' and 'lust'?" she stated callously._

_My nostril flared. "You think the only feeling I have for Jess is _lust??_ You think that I'm so naïve that I can't even differentiate between love and lust?" I almost snarled at her. Rosalie and I often end up in a fight but whenever the topic concerns Jessica, it always gets overboard._

"_Alright Edward, tell me one thing that made you fell in _'love'_ with her. And it better not be because of her looks or the way she dresses because that will just prove my thesis correct." She said a little calmly now._

_Her question left me flabbergasted. I tried to think about what made me so obsessed with Jess. The only thing my mind was able to register at that thought was her perfectly curved body, her sexy face, the swaying of her hips as she walked gracefully, her stunning blue eyes…and apart from that, I was able to come up with nothing. A wave of shame rushed through me as I mentally berated myself for not being able to come up with a proper argument to defend myself._

_I expected Rosalie to laugh at me or tell me something through the lines of 'I told you so'. But she shocked me by giving out a rather sympathetic sigh and gently stating "Edward, since we were in high school, you had been the most popular guy. You got every girl you ever desired. You just had to smile at a girl you wanted and she would leave any relationship she was in just to get to spend a night with you. Even after high school, you never had to face any difficulty in getting a girl you desired. Jessica obviously is declared as one of the sexiest actress of the world…but she was taken. You wanted to prove the world that the best thing belonged to you. But she was obviously not responding to your advances. This just hurt your ego and it became more of a 'mission' rather than 'obsession' as you like to state it, to win over her._

_First I was okay with it, thinking once you achieved your goal, you'll get over your fascination. But that bitch just enjoyed your advances while she never left her previous boyfriend. I've seen her Edward. She is mean, selfish, proud, self-centered and evil. Did you forget the party when a celebrity complimented me on my looks while Jessica was standing right beside him? She literally went red with jealousy and spent the rest of the night passing snide remarks at me. Is that what made you fell in love with her? Or was it the fact that she never leaves a single opportunity of using you to make Jacob jealous?_

_You've never chased a girl for that long. Hell, you never _needed _to chase a girl before. Due to the long time span that you wasted trying to win her over, you thought that you started having some sort of 'feelings' for her which is absolutely untrue! I kept quiet all this time, thinking that one day you'll see the truth. But I can't anymore! You're throwing away the best thing that happened in your life, your _real_ love because of your sick fantasy that you're in love with Jessica! I'm only trying to help you Edward, trying to protect you from the heartbreak that you're bound to suffer if you don't open your eyes soon."_

_To say I was speechless would have been an understatement. I've never before seen Rosalie pore her heart out in front of anyone. Ofcourse she always advised me when I needed her help and assist me through problems, but she never pleaded me the way she was doing now._

_But then something she said caught my attention._

"_Wait…what do you mean 'Your real love'?" I asked utterly baffled._

_I heard her give another sigh before she admitted – "Emmett told me a lot about this 'Bella Girl'"_

"_Ugh…"I grunted letting my forehead rest on the palm of my free hand. "So this is what this is all about? You're saying all this crap about Jess because you think I'm in _'love' _with Bella? for once, would you and Emmett stop making decisions for me? I know what I'm doing! Bella and I don't feel that way for each other. SHE'S JUST A GREAT _FRIEND!!! _You don't know Jessica like I do. There are so many things about her that makes her that I adore. And she loves me too! We've only just started dating and I'm sure I'm going to discover more about her and clear all your doubts as to whether my feeling for Jess is love or lust."_

"_Fine Edward! Do whatever you want. But this is not the reason why I called you. No matter what, she is _not _coming to our beach house this weekend." She stated vehemently._

"_Well if can't come then neither can I" I firmly affirmed._

_There was a long pause before she started speaking again. "Alight…" she began slowly as if contemplating something. Her tone sounded calculating and…impish, as if she was planning something._

_Oh boy, this can't be good._

"_She can come on one condition." Rose continued. And what she said afterwards shocked me._

"_you'll also have to bring Bella along with you – " she began but I interrupted her mid sentence._

"_PERFECT!" I literally shouted in the speaker. I couldn't help it, it was almost impossible to contain the excitement within me._

_Rosalie chuckled lightly before continuing "wait, I'm not finished. I meant to say that you'll have to bring Bella along with you…_and _her boyfriend Jacob."_

"_NO!" again the word came out impulsively and a bitter feeling in my heart crept up that appeared everytime anyone mentioned Jacob as her 'boyfriend', as irrational and illogical that is._

"_Why? You can't come without _your _girlfriend and expect her to come without her boyfriend? And honestly, I can't understand the reason behind your argument either." She challenged._

_After thinking hard for a couple of moments, I didn't come up with a sensible enough answer, I dejectedly admitted to her terms._

"_Fine" I agreed._

"_oh, and this is the first time she'll be visiting me, and seeing how shy she is…please make sure she knows that no media would be bothering us over here for the weekend, maybe a few people who might insist on autographs but I'll try my best to avoid that from happening too. And tell her that she can even bring a few of her friends if she want, just so she feel comfortable." She said._

_I rolled my eyes. She is taking so much pain to ensure Bella's wellbeing when she hasn't even met her! And even after knowing Jessica from a long time and knowing how badly I'm in love with her, she never gave a crap about her._

_Well atleast she likes Bella. That thought made me jubilant._

"_Alright, I'll make sure to tell her that" I replied, already knowing the 'friends' she would be taking with her. Alice and Jasper of course._

_I sighed. Let's just hope Alice try to act a _little _civil to me during that trip. Ever since I started dating Jessica, she had been nothing but hostile towards me. I guess she hates Jessica pretty much as Bella hates her. I won't say I'm surprised. After all, Bella and she had been like sisters from ages._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

So here I was, I popular restaurant – after taking care of wearisome fans and media – on Jessica and my first official date. She went to the washroom a few minutes ago and I was still waiting for her to return. With a bored sigh I glanced at my watch and prepared myself for a few more minutes of tedium till she came back. So far the date had been nothing but…a little annoying. The only thing we talked about – correction, the only thing _she _talked about is Jacob and what made him fell for Bella. I tried to be understanding, knowing that she had just recently suffered heartbreak and it would be difficult for her to keep up with it, but honestly it was taking a toll on me. As if I didn't had to bear enough of that Jacob as it is. But I kept up my hopes, anticipating that after the ramifications of this heartbreak have disappeared, she will see _me _in the same way as she saw him, just much more passionately.

When my patience began to reach it's brink and Jessica had still not returned, I did the only thing my heart cried out for.

I dialed Bella's cell.

"Hello?" her sweet melodic voice rang through the phone. Her voice was filled with hidden laughter and hearty mirth. Joy evident in the way she spoke the irreverent little word.

"Bella?" I replied.

"Edward! Where are you? If you can, come at Alice's house as soon as possible. We're having so much fun! I swear to God I haven't laughed so much in my entire life" she replied followed by a chuckle.

I could here the voices in the background vividly.

"_Bella, tell her to stop chasing me, please!!!!" _Jacob's terrified voice rang through the speaker as he practically begged. _"She's driving me insane. She's even worst than the annoying fans I had to escape to come here to visit you and it looks like her boyfriend would kill me any second!"_

Bella gave out a loud laughter before shouting back _"stop it Alice! Don't give Jake a hard time or I very much doubt he would ever want to return back"_

"_Not even if hell consumes me will I ever want to return to this place." _Jacob yelled in the background.

"_Oh c'mon Jaky…I'm not asking for much. Just a song and an autograph on my bra. Please!!!!" _Alice whined.

Then I actually heard Jasper _growl _on the other end.

"_BELLA, PLEASE HELP!!!" _Jacob shouted again.

By this time Bella was laughing so hard that I worried she'll run out of air in her lungs if she didn't stop briefly enough to inhale.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to get back her attention.

"oh, sorry Edward. I got lost. So are you coming?" She asked expectantly.

As much as I heard listening to her jubilant laughter, it was killing me that _Jacob _was the reason for it and…not me. I shook of that absurd thought immediately from my head and replied – "sorry, Bella. I'm on a date with Jessica right now. Probably won't be able to return back before late night." I clarified. Being in the same room as Jacob and looking him and Bella going all lovey-dovey was the last thing I wanted at this moment. I suppressed the bile that threatened to rise in my throat at that thought.

"oh" was all Bella said and it didn't escape my ears how all of a sudden her voice transformed from joyous to utter disappointment. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she continued. "if you're on a date with her then why are you calling me?"

I was taken aback by the amount of irritation that her voice held as she accused me. I didn't know how to answer her. if I were to answer her truthfully then I would have said – _well I missed you like hell even though it's just been a few hours since we last saw each other and for some insane reason I've been dying to here your voice ever since. Oh and also I wanted to make sure that you and Jacob aren't alone. I know, I'm an ass but I can't help it. If I could interrupt the time you both spend together alone as much as I can, then I'll do it unabashedly. It just makes me relieved. So now you know how much I hate your boyfriend._

Yeah, I better go with an easier explanation which wouldn't scare her away.

"Well I…she went to –" before I could finish my explanation, Jessica appeared from the corner. "well she's back. I'll call you later?" it came out more of a question, fearing she would get angry.

I heard her sigh before replying "yeah, I'll see you later. Have a nice time" she said softly, her voice sounding almost apologetic.

After that we hung up and Jessica came and sat opposite to me.

"yeah, so…where were we?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." I stated quickly before she could resume talking on her favorite topic – 'Jacob and heartbreak' "I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach house I mentioned before? You know, the one where Rosalie invited us?" I asked cautiously.

"Well Edward, I would love to go…but you know how dramatic your sister can get sometimes. I'm surprised that she even thought of inviting me. We don't really get along that well as you already know."

"c'mon Jess, it would be a good change from all the paparazzi and I'm sure we'll all enjoy it."

"we…??" she questioned.

"um…yeah – " I coughed nervously before continuing. "Rosalie also invited Bella and Jacob and some of Bella's friends"

Jessica's hands that were resting on the table suddenly clenched while her jaw tightened and her face scrunched up in one of the fiercest expression I've ever seen.

After a moment she took a deep calming breath before arranging her features and giving me a strained smile.

"of course, I'm sure we'll all have a _lot _of fun" she said with an edge to her voice.

_oh boy, I hope this trip doesn't turns out to be disastrous._

Then I thought about it rationally.

Jacob and Bella – Jess and I, all in the same room.

_Yeah, disastrous would be an understatement._

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

_I'm gonna make this trip a living nightmare for you, Isabella Swan…_

* * *

**A/N : ooohhh, what's Jessica up to? Lolz. Well the next chapter will be the one you all have been waiting for. No, I'm not revealing anything…but if you're smart enough, you'll take the hint ;)**

**Please read my new fanfic – 'My Secret Diary' I didn't get the desired amount of reviews for the first chapter. please read it and review and tell me what you feel about it. Give it a chance. It has an excellent plot.**

**Last but not the least, I have to give you the bad news that I probably won't be able to upload the next chapter anytime soon :(**

**Don't be mad at me, I have my final examination **_**plus **_**certain competitions that I have to prepare for. So wish me luck…I really need it. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi everyone!

I know you people are facing difficulty in reviewing my latest chapter of this story. I guess I might have an idea to what the problem might be. I deleted previous author's note because of which the position of the chapters shifted.

I request you to please review my chapter as anonymous reviewer and let me know what you think of the recent chapter. our opinion is extremely important to help me go through with the story.

Really sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks a lot :)

Please also read my new story 'My Secret Diary' and give your opinion. I would really appreciate it :)


	16. Chapter 16: FEELINGS UNLOCKED

**A/N: I know you all have a lot of complaints against me and equal amount of questions. it was almost like I dissapeared from the face of Earth! but the truth is, I've been exhaustingly busy in college hunting, and after I got accepted in the college I wanted to, there was getting used to my new life, which let me tell you, was **_**not **_**easy. Due to the hectic schedule and tremendous work load and assignments, I wasn't even able to find enough time to come online, let alone writing a whole new chapter. but your reviews and messages were very encouraging. now that I am well settled in my new college life and even enjoying it :p I made up my mind to update a new chapter… so here it is.**

**Before I start, I would love to thanks my favorite regular reviewers who never left my side and continued to support me through their lovely reviews and PM - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade,Twilighterzxox, luvnovels123, Darcyfan14, sidny88, vampiregirlsrule, and others who never forget to lave a revie for every chapter :)

special thanks to – EboniJade**, **Elsiii93 and sidny88. You people were the real encouragement for making me update this chapter. thank you! :)

**EPOV**

"Edward, would you stop fidgeting? You act like a grown up child sometimes!" Bella chided in frustration as she continued to work on my ever insubordinate tousled hair.

I chuckled lovingly at her, staring fondly in her unfathomable brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am" I complied.

She gently hit my arm in a playful manner and an exquisite smile graced her lips.

Today was the day. We're all leaving for the beach house to meet Rosalie and Emmett there. Alice was of course thrilled and Jasper was more than happy to accompany her on the trip. Jacob blatantly displayed his displeasure about going to the trip once he found out that Jessica would be joining us, which momentarily made me ecstatic with anticipation. But as soon as that loser found out that Bella was insistent on going to the beach house with me, he immediately forgot all about Jessica and affirmed his decision of accompanying her on the trip.

Bella was at my house currently, abiding to my wish when I asked her to help me get ready, although it was obvious even to her that I only wanted to spend some time alone with her which we rarely got now that Jessica and Jacob were always around.

After a good hour of joking, laughing and just being…_us_, we finally heard Bella's cell phone ring and she went to pick it up. It was Alice, asking for Bella to come to her house as soon as possible so she could play her favorite game 'Bella Barbie' and help her to get ready for the trip. Honestly, I didn't see the logic. Bella could go in her night suite and yet she would rival the most gorgeous looking model without a doubt. We said our goodbyes and Bella left. With a sigh I decided it was time to pick up Jessica too.

Jessica and I would be waiting for Bella and her friends…and Jacob – I still didn't feel comfortable enough to refer him as her boyfriend – and then we all will go together in my private jet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The flight was…long to say the least. Seeing Bella and Jacob stare at each other lovingly and making sweet talk throughout the flight made me wanna puke. It just didn't feel right. Something about the situation brought about an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. It didn't help that Jessica was practcally boilng with rage as she glanced the couple every few minutes. No matter how understanding I tried to be, it still irritated me to no end that Jess was still not completely over Jacob. What is it about that guy, I would _never _understand. And I would never forgive myself for having the ridiculous idea about ever introducing my Bella to that piece of shit. I cannot believe that I practically forced them in the relationship they currently are. I still remember Bella being hesitant to meet him but I dragged her anyway and introduced them to each other.

_I_ handed her to him…

Through the rest of the trip I was haunted by this thought as I tried my best to avoid the two happy couple in the plane. Jessica barely even paid attention to my existance so I didn't even try to make small talks.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally reached our destination.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Edward! Finally" Rose greeted me warmly with a genuine smile and a gentle hug. I hugged her back with equal enthusiasm. I've missed her. The one predicament of being in our profession is that the family time is minimized to almost minimal.

After the formal introduction of Bella and her friends, and forced smiles and fake greetings from Jessica to Rosalie and vice-versa, we all acquainted ourselves with our surroundings and entered the beach house.

While Jessica and Jacob were indifferent, Bella's and Alice's expressions on entering the beautiful house were priceless. Alice bounced away, appreciating the intricate artwork that hung from the walls and the antiques that ornamented the living room. But my eyes refused to leave the haven of Bella's face as her features transformed to one of pure wonder and excitement. Her beautiful doe-like chocolate brown eyes melted under the extravagance and elegance of the house as she wandered aimlessly around the house, taking in the stupefying surrounding.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Emmett announced as he grabbed Bella's luggage and ascended the stairs. Everyone dispersed and I stayed behind with Rosalie.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked.

"Sleeping arrangements? What do you mean? Arent the couples supposed to sleep together?" Rose answered with a crafted expression of unadulterated innocence.

That was it. Something inside of me burst and my vision became a haze of red.

"What do you mean?" I practically growled. "You're telling me that you're making Bella and Jacob sleep together in the same room every night!"

"Um, yeah. But why does it bothers you, Edward?" Rosalie commented with a speculative look.

_Why does it bother me?_

My mind was suddenly assaulted by images of Bella and Jacob in the same bed at night. His hands on her body. Her lips moulded with his. His hands descending to the edge of her dress…

My fist instantly came in contact with the wall beside me with tremendous force and the flower vase nearby fell on the ground, breaking into hundereds of pieces. I gritted my teeth together in order to contoll my anger as Rosalie stood infront of me with a stunned expression, obviously not expecting such a violent reaction.

I took a calming breath before speaking through my clenched teeth.

"This is totally out of line Rose. Bella is way too innocent. I know her. Jacob would no doubt try to use this opportunity by taking advantage of her. I cannot allow that. I swear to God, if you don't change the sleeping arrangements, I would certainly end up commiting a murder."

"O-Okay" she stuttered. "Bella can share a room with Alice, but you'll have to convince Jasper to share a room with Jacob then.

Relief washed over me and I nodded, preparing myself to talk Jasper into sharing a room with Jacob. I was about to make my way to Jasper's room when suddenly Rose interupted- "Edward, do you remember the phone call we had recently?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah. What about that?" I clarified.

"Nothing, just think about it" she said with a meaningful look before dissapearing in the living room. I blinked several times in confusion. I could already see this trip being a bad idea…

In the end Jasper ended up sharing a room with me because apparently, he considered Jacob as a rival and a threat to his and Alice's relationship. Emmett shared a room with Jacob. Rosalie decided to move in with Alice and Bella, wanting to know them better. Jessica refused the offer, insisting on having a separate room all by herself. Everybody seemed satisfied with the arrangements so it was finalized.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. Looking at the clock I realized that I had over-slept. With a yawn I exited my room and fresh smell of something cooking assaulted my nostrils. My lips turned up in a smile and I descended the stairs. On reaching the living room I noticed that everyone was already dressed in extravagant clothes. My eyes immediately zeroed on Bella…and my heart suddenly went on an overdrive. She looked magnificient. I could see Rose's hand in it but still…she looked absolutely breathtaking. There were no words. Her hair was curled up in a side ponytail with long tendrils framing the side of her face. The white top accentuated her curves while the little black leather skirt left nothing to the immagination. My eyes roamed the length of her long and delicious legs with a pair of black boots which just begged for attention. And all of a sudden I was…..hard.

_Shit! I can't believe my best friend just made me hard._

I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to adjust myself feeling guilty and embarrassed. This was my best friend for crying out loud! I felt disgusted with myself.

Looking around I noticed Rosalie and Alice whispering and giggling in the corner with a sly look on their faces. Rose was obviously trying to stifle her laughter and Alice looked all kinds of smug. Somehow that annoyed me but my mind was too occupied to pay them any attention. My legs worked on their own accord and I found myself walking towards Bella, all the while trying to contol my rapidly beating heart and raging harmones. But I couldn't stop myself. The need to be near her, _close _to her, was killing me.

As soon as I approached her, I saw Jacob appear from the kitchen and I stop dead in my tracks. He held a cup of coffee in his hands and wrapped his other arm around Bella, resting his chin on her soulder as he saw Bella preparing a toast for herself. He whispered somehing in her ear which made her smile and blush lightly. Keeping the cup of coffee down on the table, he spun her around and tilted her chin upward.

"You look beautiful today, baby." He said, his voice barely audible. Bella's smile became even more radiant and she raised herself on her tip toes. Jacob lowered his face and their lips connected in a loving kiss…

And my entire world came smashing down on me….

****


	17. Chapter 17: BROKEN HEART

**A/N: Thanx to all of you for being such great and patient readers. I am touched by your reviews and PM. I love all of you so much. I feel terrible that I don't get time to reply to them but I want to let you know that I deeply appreciate your love and reviews :).**

**As always my special thanx goes to all my regular reviewers - **puasluoma, twilightluver39, ReadItAndWeep-Nik, readingmermaid, Elsiii93, -laugh-love-live-always-,Esme A. Cullen, knkqh, goldeyedsoul, EboniJade,Twilighterzxox, luvnovels123, Darcyfan14, sidny88, vampiregirlsrule, rachel000, Ashley, munekapilaree and all the beautiful reviewers who love my story and continue to support me.

**My dedicated love to the following reviewers for your lovely messages - **rachel000, EboniJade, Elsiii93.

**Just to clear the doubts, this story will remain T rated at all cost. I apologize if some matter from the previous chapter offended any of you. It really wasn't my intention. Guess im reading too many M rated fanfictions myself and kinda got a little lost in the last chapters :p Plz forgive me.**

**Secondly, I know some of you are seriously frustrated with the slow progress of the story and Edward not realizing what is infront of his eyes. Well this chapter is sure to placate you ppl :D. Plz understand that it is important for me to write this chapter according to the plot that I have had in my mind from the beginning. Your patience is all I ask for :).**

**LASTLY I REQUEST YOU ALL TO READ MY NEW FIC "A DECEITFUL POISON" IN MY PROFILE AND PLZZZ LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND SUPPORT FOR IT TOO.**

**Also visit my blog **www(dot)megliomitali(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

It has my new updates and trailers of upcoming chapters of all my stories. It also contains prologue of every new story im working on. Hope to receive your comments.

Thank you :).

* * *

Somebody stabbing me in the deepest core of my frantically pounding heart and then twisting the knife in the most callous way possible, drawing every spec of happiness along with the rapidly gushing blood. That was how it felt while I stood shock-still and watched the horrid scene in front of me unfold. Words failed me and the embodied pain was too stunned to form coherency.

I watched with utter horror as Jacob's hand slid further down Bella's back until he was grabbing her behind and shoving his tongue inside her throat like it was the most natural thing to do. Bella returned it with equal passion. Even worse, she returned it with passion and something slightly akin to some kind of unfathomable affection. I actually felt my heart breaking into tiny pieces and I wasn't quite sure why it caused me so much pain. I _knew _they were together. That means it was only obvious that they would be physically intimate. But something about it being confirmed right in front of my eyes broke something inside of me.

My mind started wandering a hundred miles per minute. This could be just a glimpse of the real physical affection they have shown each other, and from the looks of it…they might have gotten _very _close.

As soon as that thought tarnished my inner musings, I felt sick. My stomach turned in an unpleasant way and I was awfully close to throwing up. Before my stomach could converse with my mind and finalize the decision, I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs in the sanctuary of my forlorn room at the speed of a leopard. It didn't matter though. The damage was done. That scene was burned in my memory and flickered behind my eyelids as I closed my eyes tightly shut. And the inevitable happened but fortunately I was able to reach my bathroom at the right time. I threw up profusely as I reluctantly and almost involuntarily recalled my pure, sweet beautiful Bella willingly submitting herself to that vile giant's unconcealed assault and lust.

After a few minutes of empty heaving, I cleaned my mouth and splashed cold water on my face. After making my way outside the bathroom, I slid down the side wall of my room in unconditional trounce. After the initial shock wore off, the pain still remained but was now accompanied by unparalleled sense of jealous rage.

_How dare he touch her!_

_Mine!_

Seconds turned into minutes as I stayed on the floor contemplating my abnormal reaction to something very obvious. Why did it matter? Why did my heart felt like it had been torn down to shreds and then tampered on maliciously? She was just my friend…she has every right to feel what any other person would want to. Just because she's my friend, doesn't mean she has to be a virgin all her life. That's absolutely ludicrous and absurd. Then why did it hurt so badly? Why watching her get so intimate with him crushed me like this? Was it because it's Jacob? Was it because I loathe him that I can't stand his hands touching her?

I thought about it for a moment. Then I tried to envision some other guy's hand on my Bella instead. _Any _other guy. I tried to replace the image of Jacob with Jasper in the same scenario. And the ramification of that situation shook me to my core with utter astonishment and bewilderment. Because as I let the thought of Jasper and Bella float in my mind even for just a few second, I found myself developing a flare of unrestricted hatred towards clueless Jasper. I had never experienced this before. I was vividly aware that Jasper and Bella regarded each other as siblings but just the mere hypothetical thought of his hands on my Bella, _any _other guy's hands on my Bella filled me with intense fury and an animalistic urge to destroy and ruin.

And just like that my hazy vision stared to clear. It had nothing to do with _who _touched her. Instead, it had everything to do with who they were _touching_. Bella. _My _Bella.

My memory returned to the night when I had Bella in my arms, lying on my bed. My lips meeting her soft glowing skin. The way her body arched towards me for more. Even though I knew that she was intoxicated that night, it still didn't stop the raging fire of lust and unfamiliar emotions that burst through me and were almost impossible to control. I might have overlooked those emotions back then but that didn't make me forget the strange and base instinct to claim her in that moment and make her mine.

As the severity of the situation dawned on me, I felt my eyes go wide with realization and fear.

It was Bella.

It has always been Bella.

I had been deluding myself by chanting over and over again that Jessica was all I wanted when the reality was when it came to Jessica, I didn't feel for her one-tenth of what I felt for Bella.

Rosalie's words came back to me like tons of colliding bricks –

_Alright Edward, tell me one thing that made you fell in_'love'_with Jessica…_

_Edward, since we were in high school, you had been the most popular guy. You got every girl you ever desired. You just had to smile at a girl you wanted and she would leave any relationship she was in just to get to spend a night with you. Even after high school, you never had to face any difficulty in getting a girl you desired. Jessica obviously is declared as one of the sexiest actress of the world…but she was taken. You wanted to prove the world that the best thing belonged to you. But she was obviously not responding to your advances. This just hurt your ego and it became more of a 'mission' rather than 'obsession' as you like to state it, to win over her…._

_You've never chased a girl for that long. Hell, you never_needed _to chase a girl before. Due to the long time span that you wasted trying to win her over, you thought that you started having some sort of 'feelings' for her which is absolutely untrue! I kept quiet all this time, thinking that one day you'll see the truth. But I can't anymore! You're throwing away the best thing that happened in your life, your_real_love because of your sick fantasy that you're in love with Jessica!_

_I'm only trying to help you Edward, trying to protect you from the heartbreak that you're bound to suffer if you don't open your eyes soon…_

My breath rushed out of my lungs as the reality behind Rose's words hit me.

_Oh my God, what have I done…_

I was too late. She's gone. I've let her go…

The night of the dreaded party at Jessica's house came back to me. I remembered the moment I willingly introduced Bella to Jacob in hopes that there could be some hidden chemistry there which would improve Bella's sullen mood and half hoping that Jacob's attention can be diverted from Jessica for the night.

I welcomed the surge of self-disgust that assaulted me at that thought. I had been presented with the opportunity to be with Bella again and again and all I did was crush that opportunity or run away from it towards Jessica who I now realized wasn't even worth all the efforts. I lost Bella. I lost everything. She belongs to some other man now. She has _feelings _for someone else now.

_No! Go after her…_

_Dammit don't let him steal her!_

_She's yours! Take her away from him before it's too late._

_Tell Bella the truth….tell her everything…_

My breathing was coming out in short pants as the sudden rush of adrenalin filled me with unexpected courage and determination.

_Just tell her and we'll see what happens later._

With a decision finalized, I made my way slowly downstairs.

_Please God, don't let me be too late…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please read and review and don't forget to give a chance to my new fanfiction "A Deceitful Poison" :)**


End file.
